RowdyRuff Return
by Wizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: It has been a several months since the Rowdyruff Boys disappearance and no one know where they might be. When the girls begin to have trouble dealing with a monster attacking Townsville, they are surprised to find the RRB back and helping them. They now claim to be good and want to help the girls fight , but it goes to something much deeper for the boys after becoming good.
1. Chapter 1

**Rowdyruff Return**

 **Hey guys. I've really gotten into the Rowdyruff boys from PPG lately. I wish they would have been in more episodes because they're like the coolest characters in the whole series. So, I decided to make this fanfic in order the explain the situtation of what they've been doing the past time.** **Note, this fanfic will have minor elements from the 2016 series like them going to a new school and Smartphones. This will still mainly be based on the first series. Also, I do plan on doing a prequel story for this on how the RRB became good, but I want to focus on this story for now. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

The city of Townsville, and it's a peaceful day. Everyone is enjoying their time of relaxing and with the Powerpuff Girls defending the city, they have nothing at all to fear. The girls were flying doing their daily fly by around the city. Everything seemed to be in order.

"Looks like everything's okay, today." Blossom said.

"Great, another day with no fighting." Buttercup said depressed.

"It has been pretty steadly these past days." Bubbles said. "Wonder why?"

"Maybe some of the bad guys finally decided to give up." Buttercup said.

"Well, if they did, that would be a good thing." Blossom said. "We don't always have to fight if no one's causing trouble."

"I know, but sometimes I just crave a really good fight, you know?" Buttercup said.

"Better watch those words, Buttercup." Blossom said. "Remember the Rowdyruff Boys?"

"Oh, yeah. Those guys." Bubbles said. "They were the strongest opponents we've ever faced. And we've never really beaten them, well besides kissing them...hehehe."

"Uh, don't remind me." Buttercup said. "They were pretty tough. Actually, now that you've mention it... we haven't seen those dorks in months.

"Yeah, you're right." Blossom said. "I wonder what they've been even doing all this time? I don't think they've caused any trouble for quite some time."

"Heh, you sound like you miss them." Buttercup said. "Maybe, Brick perhaps?"

"Ohhhh...heheheh..." Bubbles giggled.

"What!?" Blossom said in shock. "N-no! I don't miss that jerk, but I do admire his leader skills.

"Oooooooohhhhhhhhh!" Both Bubbles and Buttercup said.

"S-shut up!" Blossom shouted with red on her face. "You know I didn't mean it like that! I just think if was a good guy, he'd be a good leader...with cool hair..."

"Blossom likes Brick!" Both Bubbles and Buttercup sang as they teased Blossom.

"Oh, and what about you, two?" Blossom stated. "Bubbles, you said that you thought Boomer was cute."

"I...well..it was a stur of the motion!" Bubbles said embrassed. "But, he is cute. No doubt about that."

"And what about Butch, Buttercup?" Blossom said.

"What about him?" Buttercup said.

"You think I don't notice?" Blossom said. "You didn't fool us when you first kissed him."

"Yeah, you had no problems doing it the next time." Bubbles said.

"I..I.. just wasn't so against it the second time..." Buttercup said with a red face.

"Sure you were." Blossom said with a smirk.

"Grrrr...okay, so I kinda did like kissing Butch the first time, so what?" Buttercup said. "You guys are no different than me!"

"I...guess you're right about that." Blossom said in agreement.

"It's too bad those guys aren't in the same side as us." Bubbles said. "Then we could all fight crime together.

"Yeah, that would be nice, would it?" Blossom said. "With their strength and ours, we'd be an unstoppable team."

"Too bad that may not happen." Buttercup said. "We're all on two different sides. I don't think that will change."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Blossom said.

"It's too bad." Bubbles said. "It'd be great to have someone help us with all this crime fighthing."

The girls were just about finished with their rounds and decided to head home, but just then, all of the sudden, a giant monster showed up and attacked the city.

"Oh, no!" Blossom said. "A monster is attacking the city!"

"All right!" Buttercup said in excitement "Finally. Some action!"

"Let's roll, girls!" Blossom said.

The girls fly to the monster that was destroying the city.

"Hey, obviously you don't know who defends this city!" Blossom said to the monster.

"Yeah, it's us!" Bubbles said. "We're the Powerpuff girls!"

"And if you haven't heard of us, you're about to!" Buttercup said to the monster.

Buttercup flies in for an attack, but the monster swipes her away before she could even strike.

"Buttercup!" Both Blossom and Bubbles shouted.

Blossom and Bubbles got angry and try to attack the monster too, however he countered on the other girls as well.

"Uh... this monster is tougher than he looks..." Blossom said injured.

"But we can't back down now." Buttercup said.

Buttercup used her laser beam on the monster, but it didn't seemed effective. The other girls then joined in to help, but it was still no good. The monster then smack the girls down the ground. The girls then got up once again and try to to use everything they have, but it was still not enough to even left a scratch. The monster then started to become more violent and attacks the girls again. The girls become very injured and are barely able to fight.

"Uh, remember when I said I wanted a good fight...?" Buttercup said injured. "I take it all back..."

"What do we do, Blossom?" Bubbles said sadly.

"I don't know..." Blossom said nervously. "I don't think we ever faced something like this."

"But...we have to keep fighting..." Buttercup said slowly.

"If we don't, who will...?" Bubbles said weakly.

The monster was about to finish off the girls, but as he was going to stomp on them, a sudden flash came in and hit the monster.

"Uh, what was..." Blossom said.

The girls looked to see what it was that hurt the monster, and to their surprised it was three boys that they haven't seen in a long time. It was none other then the Rowdyruff Boys, Brick, Boomer, and Butch.

"Hey, girls!" Brick said with a smile. "Long time no see."

"The Rowdyruff Boys?!" The girls said in shocked.

"Looks like you ladies could use some help." Brick said.

"Don't worry." Boomer said. "We'll take care of this guy!"

"You girls just relax while we take care of things here!" Butch said ready to fight.

"Let's go, boys!" Brick said.

The Boys were ready to fight the monster as they flew close to it. Boomer and Butch distracts the monster while Brick uses his fire breath. The monster didn't seem to like it and try to shoo the boys away. They were able to dodge the attack, but the monster had strike a piece of a building and was about to fall on some people.

"Uh, oh." Brick said worried. "Guys, quick! Get those people to safely."

"On it!" Both Boomer and Butch said.

Boomer and Butch moved some of the people that were in danger to safely, but Brick tries to stop the piece of the building from falling. He was able to catch it and had saved some of the people that were in it. He then layed it to the floor gently and safely exscorted them.

"Whew, that would have ended badly." Brick said.

"Okay, Brick." Boomer said. "We made sure everyone is safe."

"Now, how about we wrap things up, here?" Butch said.

"Sounds good to me, bros." Brick said. "Let's do it!"

The boys were now focused on finishing the monster, but while they were fighting, the girls became confused on the situtation with the boys.

"Are...the Rowdyruffs...fighting for us...?" Blossom said confused.

"They helped saved those people..." Bubbles said confused.

"Is this real or some sort of trick?" Buttercup said confused.

"I just don't know, but they are helping us, that's for sure." Blossom said.

The boys started to give the monster a run for his money as they began to put multiple hits on him. Their attacks seemed to be more effective then the girls were.

"Okay, boys!" Brick said. "Let's finish this!"

The boys then came together and used a triple uppercut which was strong enough to knock the monster clear out of townsville. They were victorious, and some of the people even cheered for them. The girls were still shocked and confused.

"Awesome work, bros!" Brick said happy.

"We knock that monster straight outta the city!" Butch said.

"Yeah, and we look good doing it!" Boomer said.

The guys then looked at the girls.

"Hey, we better go check on them." Brick said.

"Yeah, they're gonna want an explaination about this." Butch said.

"Can't say we didn't see this coming." Boomer said.

The boys then flew down to talk the girls.

"You girls okay?" Brick questioned.

"...Yeah..we're fine..." Blossom said confused.

"That's good." Brick said. "It looked like that monster really did a number on you all."

"It's a good thing we showed up just in time." Boomer said.

"Otherwise you might be...you know." Butch said.

"...So why did you guys help us? Blossom said.

"Yeah!" Buttercup said. "You guys are supposed to be bad!"

"Not anymore we're not." Butch said.

"Believe it or not, we gave that up a while ago." Boomer said.

"You did?" Bubbles said.

"Yeah." Brick said. "Why you think we haven't done anything for a long time?"

"That's true." Blossom said. "But why now?"

"Let's just say we were out of town for a bit." Brick said. "We had to do...a lot of thinking."

"We only came back here a few weeks ago and decide to help out." Butch said. "Why you think crime has been so slow these past days?"

"That's because of you, guys!?" The girls said surprised.

"Yep." Brick said. We were always on lookout for a bit, so we took care of things pretty quickly. Didn't want to draw too much attention."

"Of course, we might have been a little off today." Boomer said.

"Well, I guess we should thank you for your help." Blossom said. "But, you still haven't explained why did you decide to be good."

"We'll tell you everything you need you know, but why don't we clean up things here first." Brick said as he pointed around Townsville. "That's monster really wrecked the place."

"Oh..., hehehe, right..." Blossom said in agreement.

With all 6 of them working together, the town was fixed in no time. The girls decide to bring the boys to their house, but it would be pretty hard to explain to the professor why the Rowdyruffs are with them.

"Okay, we're here." Blossom said. "We're should probably tell the Professor about you guys."

"The Professor, uh, he's kinda your dad, right?" Brick questioned. "Is he one of those forgiving types?"

"Sometimes, but I don't think it would be easy for the guys that's almost killed his girls." Blossom said.

"Sorry about that..." The boys all said nervously.

"Don't tell us..." Buttercup said. "Tell him."

The girls knock on the door as they wait for the professor to open it. The boys looked a little nervous, but they to explain things. A few seconds later, the Professor opens the door.

"Oh, hello girls." The Professor said.

"Hi, professor." The girls said.

"We...have some guests with us..." Blossom said nervously.

"Oh, well I'm sure they'll be fineeeeee..." The Professor said shocked. "The Rowdyruff Boys!?"

"Uh...hi, Professor...?" The boys said nervously.

"Girls, stay back!" The Professor said as he tried to keep the boys away. "These boys are dangerous!"

"No, Professor!" Blossom said. "It's okay. They're not like that anymore...we hope."

"They actually helped us fight away a monster that was attacking the city." Bubbles said.

"They even helped us clean up." Buttercup said.

"...Is that true?" The professor said with a stur face.

"It's true." Brick said as he takes off his hat. "Mr. Professor, sir? I want to be the first to apologize about what we did to the girls in the past."

"We did a lot of things that we weren't proud of." Boomer said.

"We were big jerks." Butch said. "But we're changed now..."

"And if you give us the chance to explain everything, we can show you that we're good now." Brick said.

"Hmm..." The Professor said with a stur look. "Why don't you come inside...so we can talk?"

The boys are surprised by the Professor's answer. They were happy that they got the chance to talk.

"Thank you!" The boys said happily.

The girls were surprised that the Professor let them in their house. A few minutes later, he made tea for everyone, including the boys. They sat down and explained why they decide to be good.

"Here, have some tea." The Professor said.

"Thank you..." The boys said a little nervous.

"Okay, before we tell you why we decided to be good, we'll tell you how it started from the very beginning." Brick said as he sip his tea. "It all started a couple of months ago where we were still...you know."

"We were doing our usual routine when all of the sudden..." Butch said.

"There was a kid about our age getting bullied." Boomer said. "Usually we just fly pass that kinda thing...or cause that kinda thing..."

"But this time, it was different..." Brick said. "The bully had took a toy from the guy..."

"And we decided to fly down and scare the bully off." Butch said.

"After he saw us, he just ran off and dropped the kid's toy." Boomer said.

"Then the kid got his toy back, and you know what he said to us?" Brick said.

"What?" The girls said.

"'Thank you.'" Brick said. "'You guys are my heroes.' No one has ever thanked us before and to hear him say that made it felt like we were heroes or something."

"To be honest, it felt...good..." Boomer said. "It felt good to be thanked for something, even if it wasn't the thing we were made to do."

"After that, things started to change for us." Butch said. "The things we did just didn't felt right anymore. We didn't know who we were anymore."

"Hard to believe one act of kindness can change you completely..." Brick said.

"Hmm, I can see that." Blossom said.

"So, we decided that we couldn't stay in Townsville anymore, not until we could find ourselves." Brick said.

"Where did you guys go?" Blossom said.

"Just a town." Brick said. "The Town of Citiesville."

"The Town of Citiesville!?" The girls said shocked.

"That place is horrible!" Blossom said.

"We know." The boys said.

"All the people there are jerks." Buttercup said.

"We know." The boys said.

"And it smells really bad there." Bubbles said.

"WE KNOW!" The boys shouted.

"We didn't say we were going to a GOOD town." Brick said.

"Anyway, we went to Citiesville because it was the closest place to go." Butch said.

"We didn't know how BAD it was until we got there." Boomer said. "But we knew we couldn't stay in townsville the way we were."

"So, we had to make due with it." Butch said.

"Honestly, it wasn't as bad as you think." Brick said. "Besides everything about it, we made it our home for the time being."

"When we came there, we needed a place to stay, but we had no money." Butch said. "So, we had to stay in a old libraby."

"It...wasn't the cleanest place to stay at." Boomer said.

"It did had a few books that we read for things." Brick said.

"You read books?" The girls asked.

"Well, I do...these guys, not so much." Brick said pointing at his brothers.

"Hey!" Both Boomer and Butch shouted.

"So, what did you do for money?" Blossom asked.

"We had no money, so we had to get jobs." "Brick said.

"Jobs!?" Blossom said shocked.

"You guys try to get jobs!?" Buttercup said surprised.

"But you guys are still kids." Blossom pointed out. "How could you get jobs?"

"Wait, did you try to get a job once, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Right, it was that Hot Dog place." Buttercup said.

"T-that's besides the point!" Blossom said a little embassessed.

"Hot Dog place?" The boys questioned.

"It was 'Hot Dog on a skew'." Blossom said.

"YOU worked at 'Hot Dog on a skew!?" The boys said shocked.

"It was only for a while!" Blossom said embrassed.

"Wait, did you wear one of the funny looking hats?" Brick chuckled.

"...The point is...I wanted to help out." Blossom said. "Uh, could you continue your story?"

"Oh, right...ummmm..." Brick muttered. "There was a burger joint that needed help so we went there."

"Being the town Citiesville was, it wasn't really popular." Boomer said. "Pretty sure the place wasn't the cleanest."

"The money was still okay, at least with the three of us working there." Butch said. "We all made a decent amount for a living.

"What work did you guys actually do?" Buttercup asked.

"Not to much, just dishwashing, garbage dumping, the usual things." Butch said.

"Also getting more people to eat there." Boomer said. "That was NOT easy."

"Afterwords, I got to do the more important stuff." Brick said. "

"What did you do, Brick?" Blossom asked.

"Well, after the hard work, I got promoted to be one of the burger cooks." Brick said.

"Oh, really?" Blossom questioned. "I wouldn't see you as much of a cook."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Brick said upset. "I happen to be a great cook."

"Expect for that one time you almost burned the restaurant down." Butch said.

"Oh, yeah." Boomer said. "I totally remember that."

"Hey, it was a minor fire!" Brick said.

"Next time, try to use less of your fire breath." Butch said.

"You used your fire breath?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, it gives it more of a...smokey flavor." Brick said. "Can't really get much from the stove."

"Oh, I see." Blossom said.

"You know, Blossom has Ice Breath." Bubbles said.

"Oh, yeah." Buttercup said. "She likes to use it to make snow cones. It gives it more of a smooth style."

"Huh, that's quite interesting." Butch said "Brick has Fire Breath and Blossom has Ice Breath.

"Wow, you guys are a regular Fire and Ice duo." Boomer said.

"A duo?" Both Brick and Blossom said.

Both Brick and Blossom quickly dismissed the thought.

"Can we get back to story please?" Brick said.

"Yeah, let's." Blossom said with a little red on her face.

"Anyway, I didn't really like how the place made their burgers, so I did my own thing." Brick said. "I added my own spices to give a little more flavor, and the people loved it."

"We actually started to have people come in." Butch said.

"Not only that, we even had a line." Boomer said.

"The place actually became quite popular thanks to us." Brick said.

"Brick makes the awesome burgers while he helped made them popular." Butch said.

"We even made the place got an A." Boomer said.

"Wow, sounds like you guys really lighten up the place." Buttercup said.

"Yep, you can say that." Butch said.

"Everything started to get better for us, but it wasn't always good." Boomer said.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked,

"Well, you already know that Citiesville isn't really a nice place to live." Brick said. "So there was a lot of crime happening there."

"And without anyone really crime, that lead to what we should do." Butch said.

"As first, we didn't know what to do." Boomer said. "We never really fought crime before. Just caused it."

"Then we started to think about that time." Brick said.

"You mean, the kid who was being bullied?" Blossom asked.

"That's right." Brick said. "That kid thought that we were heroes, and it felt good. I guess we wanted to have that feeling again."

"So, we started to fight crime in Citiesville." Butch said.

"At first, not a lot of people appreciate what we did, but eventually they started to." Boomer said.

"And before we knew it, we became Citiesville's heroes." Brick said. "Citiesville actually became a decent place to live at."

"And the people were less jerks." Butch said.

"And it started to smell not so bad." Boomer said.

"Wow." The girls said surprised.

"Sounds like you guys did a work to make that place seem...livable." Blossom said.

"Hehe, yeah." Brick said in agreement. "It was then we realize that we didn't want to be bad anyone. It's felt good to help people when they were in need."

"It felt good having people appreciate us." Boomer said.

"And it's a lot more fun fighting bad guys!" Butch said with a smile on his face.

"I could have told you that." Buttercup said.

"Eventually, Citiesville was pretty safe, and for the first time to us, it felt like home." Brick said.

"But, it wasn't our home." Boomer said. "We realized that we still had a lot to do. A lot to make up for."

"And that it was finally time for us to go back to Townsville." Butch said. "We knew that Citiesville would be safe now, but Townsville would always be in trouble."

"One's of the reasons why we came back was to make up for all the things we did in the past." Brick said. "We only just came back a few weeks ago."

"Oh, right." Blossom said. "And you said that it was you guys that helped slow down the crime rate here."

"Yep." Brick said. "It was minor crimes, but we still had to stop them."

"We were always on lookout to make sure no trouble was happening." Boomer said.

"And the second they did, we took care of them." Butch said. "We were fast, so we wouldn't draw too much attention."

"No doubt some of the people in the city would think we were still bad." Brick said. "Of course with the monster attack that happened today, having a low profile gets throwed out the window."

"That's when we came to help you girls." Boomer said.

"And you definitely needed our help." Butch said.

"True be told, we wanted to show you girls personally how much we change." Brick said.

"But the only way to do that was by actually showing showing you." Boomer said.

"Which, again wasn't easy." Butch said.

"Which lend to the second reason why we came back to Townsville." Brick said.

"Second reason?" The girls questioned.

"What was it?" Blossom asked.

The boys got a little embarrassed to tell the other reason.

"Well..." Brick said shyly. "We...wanted to see you girls again..."

The girls were surprised to hear that, and started to blush a bit.

"R...really...?" Blossom said nervously.

"Uh...not like that..." Brick said nervously. "What I meant was... we wanted to apologize about all the thrashing we gave you girls."

"Yeah, it was so not cool." Butch said.

"We're different people now, and we want a chance to make up to you." Boomer said. "We want to help you fight crime."

"You guys want to help us fight crime?" Bubbles said.

"More than that." Brick said. "We have a third reason being here."

"A third reason?" The girls said.

"We need your help." Brick said. "You see, me and my bros want to do more than fight crime. We want to stop crime completely."

"Stop crime completely!?" The girls said shocked.

"Being from the other side, we know how it is." Brick said. "Sometimes people only choose to be bad because it's all they can do."

"When we were created, we were made to do bad , but we never got the know what the world was really like." Boomer said. "And after seeing it ourselves, it gave us a reason to change."

"We now know that everyone should get a second chance." Butch said. "And we decided to make the right choice."

"And we want others to make the right choice too." Brick said. "We want them to have a second chance so that maybe, just maybe, they won't end up like other criminals, but we can't do it with just the three of us. We need you girls to help us."

"You three are always fighting crime, and doing your best to keep the city safe." Boomer said. "And everyone loves you for it, but it's not enough just fighting crime."

"Even now, people are going to keep doing crimes because they don't know that they have a choice." Butch said. "While it can be fun fighting thugs, it could be bad if it was people who were once good."

The girls were silent for a bit. They started to think was the work they did for Townsville enough. The boys had made a good point about what they were talking about.

"I know this is a big request, but with the six of us, I think...no...I KNOW we can do it." Brick said. "Me and the guys,...we want to be heroes like you.

"Right now, bringing peace to Townsville is something we all want to do." Boomer said.

"Plus, it'd be pretty fun fighting crime with the six of us." Butch said. "Things would be a lot easier too. You can definitely use our help."

"I know that this is a lot to ask after everything that we did to you, and we don't expect you girls to trust us right out of the bat, but this is something we really need to do." Brick said.

"Huddle." Blossom said to the girls.

The girls huddled to talk about the boys.

"Can we really trust these guys?" Buttercup said. "Even if their story is true, how do we know they won't turn on us?"

"I think they might be telling the truth." Bubbles said. "They haven't caused any trouble for quite some time."

"And they do make a good point." Blossom said. "With the six of us, fighting crime would be a breeze."

"But, you do really think we could end crime for good?" Buttercup said.

"That does sound like a tall order." Bubbles said.

"You're right, but we might be able to do it with their help." Blossom said.

"That's what we thought too." Brick said.

"Wait, you guys hear everything?" Blossom said.

"Super sonic hearing." The boys said.

"Works pretty well, when you're still an earshot away." Brick said.

"Oh." The girls said.

"Listen, we're not asking you to trust us now, but you can at least give us a chance." Brick said. "Let us fight crime with you..., please."

The boys lend her hands to the girls, hoping that they would reach to them. The were silent for a moment and thought about everything they said. They still had trouble trusting the boys, but somehow, they felt that they could trust them after what they said. The girls then reach their hand to the boys and gave them a smile.

"If you really think we can work together, then I guess we should at least try." Blossom said.

"Yeah, cause we could always use extra help." Bubbbles said.

"And it might as well be you guys." Buttercup said.

"Thank you!" The boys said happily.

"We promise that we won't let you girls down!" Brick said happily.

"We'll defend Townsville like you girls did." Boomer said.

"And we're do it together." Butch said.

Everyone smiled knowing that they could work together, and the professor was tearing up a bit.

"Professor...are you crying?" Blossom asked.

"What...no...I was just thinking how proud I am of you girls." The Professor said. "You've even got these boys to see the light."

"Hehehe, if you say so." Brick said. "Anyway, now that's we've got all that bad blood out of the way, how about we reintroduce ourselves just to have a fresh start? I'm Brick."

"I'm Boomer." Boomer said.

"And I'm Butch." Butch said.

"Blossom." Blossom said.

"Bubbles." Bubbles said.

"Buttercup." Buttercup said.

The kids then all shook hands and we're happy to be a team.

"Well, I guess we've explained everything." Brick said.

"Yeah, we should probably be going now." Butch said.

"Where will you guys go?" Buttercup said.

"Somewhere." Boomer said. "We don't have a home since we can't go back to you-know-who."

"Hey, why don't you stay with us for a bit?" Bubbles said.

"What!?" The boys said surprised.

"Yeah, you guys did help us with that monster today." Bubbles said.

"It's the least we can do." Blossom said.

"Is that really okay?" Brick asked.

"If you guys are really good now, it's only right we return to the favor." Buttercup said.

"Professor, it's okay if they can stay for a while, right?" Blossom asked.

"Uh, well..." The professor said nervously.

The girls gave the Professor the cute eyes trick. They knew that the Professor could never handle it. And with the boys doing it as well, he just couldn't say no.

"Oh, all right." The Professor said. "They can stay for a while."

"Thanks, Professor!" The boys said happily.

"Guess I'm making dinner for 7 tonight." The Professor said.

The Professor went to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

"Hey, thanks for letting us stay with you guys." Brick said. "It...means a lot."

"Well, someone's got to keep an eye on you guys." Blossom said. "Can't have you guys causing trouble again."

"Hehe, right." Brick said. "So, do you girls mind that we ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" Blossom asked.

"Did you girls...missed us?" Brick asked.

Once the girls heard that question, they were kinda shocked and surprised that they would ask that.

"M-m-m-miss you!?" The girls shouted.

"Oh, come on now." Boomer said. "You can't expect us to believe you didn't think about us a few times."

"Yeah." Butch said. "It's not like you girls have actually BEEN with other guys."

"And let's not forget the whole you-know-what you girls did the first time we met." Brick said.

"Not to mention what happened to US after the -you-know-what." Butch said.

"Oh, right..." Blossom said slowly. "Sorry about that."

"Water over a bridge." Brick said. "A big, big, BIG bridge."

"But, admit it." Butch said. "You girls liked it."

"Uh, well..." Blossom said nervously.

"You don't need to answer that." Brick said. "Just say that you missed us."

"Oh, come on." Buttercup said. "Why would we miss you? Just a few hours ago, we thought you guys were jerks, until you helped."

"You missed us..." The boys said with a smirk.

The girls then give a shur look and didn't say anything.

"Well, truth be told, we kinda missed you girls." Butch said.

The girls then blushed a bit after hearing that.

"Yeah, it's actually great to see you girls, again." Boomer said. "And we don't have to brawl it out for once."

"Hehe, that's true." Bubbles said.

The kids all laughed and while they were, the Professor was done with dinner. He gave the kids a few steaks and some broccoli. The boys looked at it like it was an alien.

"Uh, what is this, green stuff?" Brick said.

"It's broccoli." The Professor said. "It's very good for you."

"Sure doesn't look like it." Butch said.

"Yeah." Boomer said. "Nothing that green should be good."

Both Butch and Buttercup gave Boomer a look.

"Oh, sorry." Boomer said nervously.

"Just close your eyes, and it'll all be over." Buttercup said.

"Come on." Blossom said. "You guys aren't scared of broccoli, are you?"

"Oh, the mighty Rowdyruff Boys scared of Broccoli..." Buttercup said laughing.

The girls laughed at the boys for not eating their Broccoli. Brick started to be a little ticked off.

"Hey, I ain't afraid of nothing." Brick said. "I can handle this green stuff."

Brick grabbed his fork and picked up the broccoli. He was a little nervous but he didn't want to be known as a wimp to the girls. He took a deep breath and gobble it all in one bite. The taste to him was beyond bitter. He had a sour face the entire time, but he was relieve when it was finally over.

"S-s-s-see?" Brick said with a nauseous face. "I can handle it. Your turn, boys..."

"Uh, no problem." Boomer said nervously.

"Yeah..., this'll be easy..." Butch said nervously.

Both Boomer and Butch saw how Brick looked when he after eating the broccoli, but they didn't want to be showed off by their brother, so they ate some as well. They had the same expression that Brick had.

"Uh, that was horrible..." Butch said.

"That was the worst thing I ever tasted..." Boomer said. "Although, I do feel a little more enerized."

"See, that's the power of broccoli." The Professor said.

"If only it tasted better..." Brick said.

"Yeah..." Both Boomer and Butch said.

After dinner the kids spend some more time in the living room.

"So besides fighting crime, what have you guys been doing since you got back?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, he have worked on a few new moves, but they're still in testing." Butch said.

"Yeah, and trust me, actually putting them off won't be easy." Brick said.

"I know what you mean." Blossom said. "Sometimes we end up using moves before we even test it yet."

"Oh, yeah." Bubbles said. "We sure did that alot. Remember Plan XQ"

"Plan XQ?" The boys said. "What's that?"

"Something that's still on testing." Blossom said.

"Yeah, not something we've really used often." Buttercup said.

"Well, with all the powers that we all have, some of them are gonna be either hard to use, or hardly used." Butch said.

"We've have gotten pretty strong since we last meant." Boomer said.

"We've gotten stronger too." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, how about we have a rematch with you guys?" Buttercup said.

"Uh, no offense, but we're trying be good now." Butch said. "Fighting you girls now would kinda be uncool."

"Besides, you don't want to fight us the way we are now." Brick said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blossom said.

"You girls never really beat us in actual fight." Brick said. "And with the strength we have now, it still might not be good for you."

"That, and we're not trying to mess up anything right now." Boomer said.

"However..." Brick said after looking at the girls video games. "...there is another way we could settle things."

"Hmm, I see where you're going." Blossom said with a smile.

A few hours later, the kids were playing video games for a while. It seems that the boys were a lot better than the girls at fighting games. Brick had beaten Blossom 7 times in a row.

"Looks like I win again, Bloss!" Brick said.

"Ugh, no fair!" Blossom said upset. "How are you so good at this!?"

"Well, I'm a guy." Brick said. "It comes naturally. That and I got the high score at the arcade."

"Don't feel bad, Blossom." Butch said.

"Yeah." Boomer said. "Brick's just better than you in this."

"Grrrr..." Blossom growled.

"Hey, want me to show you some tricks?" Brick asked.

"...Fine..." Blossom said unamused.

"Try not to block to much." Brick said. "If you guard to often, you'll just be a sitting duck. Don't be afraid to take a few damage to make a few damage."

"Oh, so that's why you always just go for the attack." Blossom said.

"Yep." Brick said. "The best offense is sometimes the best defense."

"Got it!" Blossom said. "How about we go again?"

The professor came in the living room.

"Okay, kids. The Professor said. "It's time for bed."

"Awww..." The girls said.

"Just when I was to get it." Blossom said.

"Some other time then." Brick said.

"So, where do we sleep?" Butch said.

"How the the couch?" Buttercup said.

"The couch!?" The boys said.

"Well, at least it's soft." Boomer said.

Blossom gives the boys some blankets.

"Here, you can use these blankets." Blossom said.

"Thanks." Brick said.

"I guess we should we should get to bed." Blossom said. "Goodnight you guys."

"Night." Brick said. "And girls...?"

The girls stopped to look at the boys.

"...Thanks..." The boys said.

The girls were a bit surprised, but they felt happy too.

"You're welcome." The girls said.

The girls then went to their room.

"You know, I think the boys really have changed." Bubbles said.

"I think you may be right, Bubbles." Buttercup said. "They didn't even want to fight us, which is surprising."

"Well, if they really have change, then we can really use their help." Blossom said. "Don't want to get overworked again."

"Yeah, and about what they said." Buttercup said. "They want to end all crime. Will that even be possible?"

"I'm not really sure, but I know that with the guys help, it may be possible." Blossom said.

"Yeah, and besides, you got to admit." Bubbles said. "The boys are kinda cute."

"Bubbles, you're so weird." Buttercup said.

'Come on, we're all thinking it too." Bubbles said.

"...Yeah..." Both Blossom and Buttercup admitted.

Later with the Boys...

"Man, can you believe the girls are letting us stay here?" Butch said.

"I know, even after everything we did to them." Boomer said.

"Well, we own them." Brick said. "Right now, we need to join together with we want to achieve our new goal."

"Do you really think we can put it off?" Butch said.

"Only time will tell." Brick said. "In the meantime, let's get some rest. Tomorrow we're gonna do some training with the girls."

"Right." Boomer said. "Well, goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight, bros." Brick said.

"Night." Butch said.

The boys then slept in the couch getting rest, for tomorrow, they will learn how to cooperate with the girls.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruffs and Puffs Team Up**

With the Rowdyruff Boys now joining the girls in the side of good, they are now currently staying in the Utomiun home for the time being. The girls haven't really fully trust the boys yet, but if what they say was the truth, then they would have powerful allies to help fight crime. It was morning and the girls woke up after a night's sleep.

"Uh... good morning, girls." Blossom said to her sisters.

"Morning, Blossom." Bubbles said.

"It is time for breakfast?" Buttercup said.

"Come on." Blossom said. "Let's go check on the boys."

"Oh, that's right." Buttercup said. "I almost forgot they spent the night here."

"You still don't trust them?" Bubbles said.

"I wouldn't say that." Buttercup said. "It just..a lot's happened before, you know?"

"Right, but if they really are good now, we could really use their help." Blossom said.

"Yeah, and think, it won't just be the three of us to save the day anymore." Bubbles said.

"Yeah...I guess you're right." Buttercup said. "Come on, let's check on those boys."

The girls went to check on Brick, Boomer, and Butch on the couch. When they came downstairs to check them, they noticed how peaceful they looked sleeping.

"Awwwww..." The girls said.

"Look that them." Blossom said.

"They look so cute!" Bubbles said.

"I hate to admit, they actually look...nice." Buttercup said.

The girls then giggled and noticed that the Professor is making breakfast.

"Oh, good morning, girls." The Professor said.

"Morning, Professor." The girls said.

"How are the boys?" The Professor asked.

"They...actually look pretty peaceful right now." Blossom said.

"It must have been a while since they had a decent night's sleep." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, espically since they didn't any place for go for a while." Buttercup said.

"Then it must have been a while since they ate a decent breakfast." The Professor said. "Why don't you wake them up?"

"Okay." The girls said.

The girls went back to the couch to check on the boys again.

"Aww, I hate to wake them when they look so peaceful." Blossom said.

"Well, we don't want them to miss breakfast." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, if they'll like most guys, they need to eat...a lot." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, let's wake them." Blossom said.

The girls came closer to the boys to wake them up.

"Brick, wake up." Blossom said to Brick. "It's morning."

"Mrgruph, five...more minutes..." Brick muttered.

"Boomer, it's time to get up." Bubbles said to Boomer.

"Uhhh, one more...burger...please..." Boomer muttered.

"Come on, Butch." Buttercup said to Butch. "It's time to rise and shine!"

"Uhhh, I'll do it...tomorrow..." Butch muttered.

The girls started to think that the boys weren't gonna wake up anytime soon, but Blossom quicky had an idea.

"Well, I guess we're just eat all these pancakes ourselves." Blossom said.

The second Blossom said "Pancakes", the boys were wide awake.

"Pancakes!?" The boys shouted. "Where!?"

The girls laughed seeing how the boys woke up.

"Hehe, thought that would wake you up." Blossom said. "Good morning."

"Uh, good morning..." Brick said awake.

"You guys slept well." Blossom said.

"Well, it is the first decent sleep we had in a long time." Brick said.

"Can't blame us for sleeping a little longer." Butch said.

"Are we still having pancakes?" Boomer asked the girls.

"Of course." Bubbles said. "The Professor's making them right now."

"Sweet." Brick said. "I could use a stack right now."

"I want mine with lots of syrup." Butch said.

"I'll want everything on mine." Boomer said.

The kids on then went to the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning, boys." The professor said.

"Morning, Professor." The boys said.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here." Brick said.

"Yeah, we really appeciate it." Butch said.

"It's means a lot." Boomer said.

"Oh, it's no trouble." The Professor said. "Just as long as you behave."

"We will, Professor." The boys said.

The Professor gave everyone pancakes. The boys looked at it like it was a gift from god. They went to take a bite and to them it was heaven.

"Mmmmm..." The boys said in delight.

"These pancakes are..." Brick said.

"The best we ever had." Butch said happy.

"So fluffly and delicious..." Boomer said with bliss.

The boys ate the pancakes at a fast rate.

"Well, it's nice to see you boys like my cooking." The Professor said.

"More please!" The boys said.

"Guess you guys really were hungry." Blossom said.

"Told ya." Buttercup said.

"It's just been a while since we had a good breakfast." Brick said.

"Yeah." Boomer said. "It's actually nice to have one."

"You can say that again." Butch said.

"In that case, you can have as much as you want." The Professor said.

"Whohoo!" The boys said happily.

"Man, your dad is really awesome!" Brick said.

"Oh, thanks." The Professor said. "It's nice to see someone thinks I'm cool in this house."

"Oh..., we think you're cool, Professor." Bubbles said.

"Yeah...in your own...nerdy way." Buttercup said.

The Professor gave them a stur look.

"Don't worry, WE think you're pretty cool." Brick said.

"After all, you did create the girls." Boomer said.

"So you're pretty much the coolest one here." Butch said.

"Wow, thanks boys." The Professor said.

"You're welcome." The boys said. "More pancakes, please!"

"I'm starting to think they just want more pancakes." Blossom said.

A few minutes later, they all finished breakfast and hanged out in the living room.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Brick said.

"Hmm, how about we watch some T.V.? "Blossom said.

"Yeah, Mechanimals is on now." Buttercup said.

"Oh, I love that show!" Butch said.

"Me too!" Boomer said. "What's better then transforming robots, battles, and explosions?"

"Nothing!" Everyone said.

"Nice to see we can all agree on something." Brick said.

"Guess we're heading for a great start." Blossom siad.

The kids all got near the T.V. watch Mechanimals. They were watching a really good part with a battle when all of the sudden, a news flash came on T.V.

"This just in..." The News reported said.

"Awwwww!" The kids said.

"Just when things were getting good!" Butch said angry.

"Why couldn't it just wait until commercial?" Boomer said.

"There is a bank robbery happening in the Townsville Bank." The T.V. reporter said.

"A bank robbery!?" The kids shouted.

"We better get there fast!" Blossom said.

"Right!" Both Bubbles and Buttercup said.

"Well, we're coming too." Brick said.

"Yeah." Both Boomer and Butch said.

"Really?" Blossom questioned. "You guys want to help?"

"Don't forget that it was us that helped slow down crime here." Brick said.

"Not to mention we did help you defeat that monster yesterday." Boomer said.

"And I think it's time that we started making a name for ourselves." Butch said. "At least for us being on the good side now."

"What do you think, Blossom?" Buttercup said.

"Should we bring them with us?" Bubbles said.

"They did helped us yesterday...hmm...all right." Blossom said. "If things somehow get ugly, we could use the help."

"Thanks." Brick said. "We won't slow you down."

"All right then, everyone..." Blossom said.

"Let's go, guys!" Brick said.

"Yeah!" The others said.

As they were about to fly off to the city, the news report was over and their show was back on. The kids stopped for a few seconds...

"We should record the rest of this before with we go." Butch said.

"Yeah..." The others said.

After they recorded their show, they all flew to the Townsville Bank as quick as possible.

"Hey, this the first time the 6 of us is working together." Brick said.

"Huh, I guess it is." Blossom said.

"Don't worry." Brick said. "I'm sure we'll make a good team."

"Look!" Bubbles said. "There's the bank."

"Okay, let's move!" Both Blossom and Brick said.

The kids all flew down the bank. The Police were already surrounded the place.

"Oh, Powerpuff Girls!" The Officer said. "You're come just in time."

"Don't worry." Blossom said. "We're take care of everything here."

"Uh, are there more of you now?" The Officer said.

"Oh, uh, they're..." Blossom said nervously.

"We're Townsville's newest heroes, The Rowdyruff Boys!" Brick said. "We'll be working by the Powerpuffs."

"Rowdyruff...Boys...?" The Officer asked. "Why does that sound familar...?"

"Uh...don't worry about it too much..." Brick said nervously.

"Just know that we're here to help." Boomer said.

"And any bad guys in there will get theirs!" Butch said.

"Ah, you have much spirit." The Officer said. "We need more like you, kids."

"Thanks." Brick said. "Okay, guys! Let's take care of this."

"Yeah!" The other said.

The gang went inside the bank where three bank robbers were stealing the money.

"Not so fast, bad guys!" The kids said.

"The Powerpuff Girls!?" One of the robbers said.

"And don't forget us!" The boys said. "The Rowdyruff Boys!"

"You guys are so in for it, now." Brick said.

"Wait, there are 6 of you now!?" The second robber said nervously.

"That's right!" Boomer said.

"And we're boys." Butch said. "We intend to play...rough."

The bank robbers looked that them knowing that they could never win with the six of them. The smart thing for them to do was to give up.

"WE SURRENDER!" The bank robbers said. "PLEASE DON'T HURT US!"

"Huh, that was easy." Blossom said.

"And kinda boring..." Buttercup said.

"But, they gave up." Bubbles said. "So there's no need to fight them."

"Hey, hang on a sec..." Brick said. "Maybe we shouldn't let them get off too easy."

"What do you mean?" Blossom said.

"We don't HAVE to hurt them now, but they still did a crime, and they do have to learn that they're consciquesis."

"Dude, are you suggesting we..." Butch asked.

"Do that?" Boomer asked.

"Guys, let's it's Rowdyruff housing time!" Brick suggested.

"Rowdyruff housing, yeah!" Butch said excited.

"Hehe, yeah!" Boomer said.

"Rowdyruff housing?" The girls said.

"Don't worry." Brick said. "We're not going to hurt them...much."

"They just need to know they can't get off that easy." Butch said.

"Hehehe, let's do it!" Boomer said.

The boys each went to one of the robbers.

"Super Noogey!" Butch said while noogeying one of the robbers.

"Wet Willy!" Boomer said while giving a wet willy to one of the robbers.

"And Atomic Wedgie!" Brick said while giving one of the robbers a wedgie.

"Oooooohhhh!" The girls said while trying to look away.

The robbers were now in the pile on the ground.

"Okay, guys, let's hear it." Brick said to the robbers.

"Stealing is wrong." The robbers said.

"And?" Boomer said to the robbers.

"We'll never do it again." The robbers said.

"Or?" Butch said to the robbers.

"We'll have to deal with the Rowdyruff Boys." The robbers said.

"Good." Brick said. "Okay, coppers. You can take them away."

"Yeah, they won't be causing anymore trouble." Boomer said.

"Right, guys?" Butch said to the robbers.

"Never again!" The robbers said.

"Good work, boys." The Officer said. "You have some excellent help, girls."

"Uh, yeah..." Blossom said. "You can say that."

"Hey, since we're done here, let's get back on watching Mechanimals!" Butch said.

"Yeah!" Boomer said. "I want to see that battle!"

"Okay, let's head back home." Blossom said.

The gang all flew again to head back home.

"I got to say, you guys have an...interesting way of dealing with bad guys." Blossom said.

"Well, we do that sometimes to show we mean business." Brick said.

"We're the Rowdyruffs boys after all." Boomer said.

"We may be good now, but we're still as tough as we were." Butch said.

"Right, just take it a little easier next time." Blossom said.

"Okay." Brick said. "By the way, about your hair, Bloss..."

"Huh, what about it?" Blossom questioned. "Don't tell me I had bed head this whole time! Oh, I knew I should have blushed five more times!"

"No, no, it's not like that." Brick said. "What I meant was...it looks really nice today...that's all."

"O...oh, thank you..." Blossom said while blushing.

"What was that about?" Buttercup asked.

"After we turned good, Brick decided to give a few compliments every now and then." Butch said.

"No surprise he wanted to give one to Blossom." Boomer said.

Butch, Boomer, Buttercup and Bubbles all laughed, while Blossom was all red and Brick was a bit angry.

"Hey, I'm trying to nice, remember?" Brick said angry. "At least I give compliments."

"Uhh..." Both Boomer and Butch shudders.

"Come on, compliment the others, won't you?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, guys." Blossom said mockingly. "Come on..."

Boomer and Butch looked annoyed, but they didn't want to be showed off by their brother, Brick.

"Fine." Both Butch and Boomer said annoyed.

"Bubbles, I think your pigtails are adorable." Boomer said.

"Oh, thank you, Boomer." Bubbles said a smile.

"Uh..." Butch said nervously.

"Just for the record, I don't go for that stuff." Buttercup said.

"Heh, as if I'd ever use stuff like that!" Butch said. "But, I will say that you're the only person who could ever make me feel okay being knocked out."

"...Hehehehe..." Buttercup giggled.

"Did Buttercup just...giggled." Blossom questioned.

"Wow, she rarely does that." Bubbles said.

"All right." Brick said. "Let's get back so we can watch more Mechanimals."

The kids raced home to watch the rest of their show, but before they could do that, there was a monster attacking the city.

"A monster's attacking Townsville!" Blossom said.

"Are you serious!? Brick said shocked.

"Another monster attack!?" Butch said angry.

"This happens a lot in Townsville." Bubbles said.

"How to monster even get to Townsville?" Boomer questioned.

"From Monster Island." Bubbles said.

"And they just decide to attack the city every now and then?" Butch questioned.

"Pretty much, yeah." Buttercup said.

"Okay, we're gonna question this more later." Brick said. "Right now, let's take care of this big guy."

The gang all flew to the monster that was attacking the city.

"All right, let's get this over with." Butch said. "We missed enough as it is."

The 6 all attack the monster at once, but were easily swiped away from a swing of his arm. All of them were slammed to the ground.

"Uh..., so much for not missing anything." Butch said.

"This guy's a lot tougher than the last one..." Boomer said.

"Then, we'll just have to be tougher." Buttercup said.

"Let's go, girls!" Blossom said.

The girls all flew to the monster without the boys.

"Hey, what about...us?" Brick said. "Uh, they already forgot they have help now."

"Can't blame them to getting straight to it." Butch said.

"Guess it's gonna take a while." Boomer said,

The girls went in for the attack with just them. They used their heat vision to slow down the monster, but he seemed pretty much immune to it.

"Uh, it's not working." Blossom said. "Let's try something else."

"Right!" Both Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Wait, don't forget about..." Brick said as the girls raced off to fight the monster again. "Uh, this again?"

"And I thought they were the nice ones." Butch said.

The girls used a combined attacked. It was a bit effective but it wasn't enough. The boys flew to the girls to back them up.

"Uh, nothing really working." Buttercup said.

"What do we do?" Bubbles said.

"We gotta do something." Blossom said.

"Uh, hello!?" Brick said. "Did you girls forget about us?"

"We'll here to back you up too, remember?" Boomer said.

"Don't think you girls are doing this by yourself, anymore." Butch said. "We've already seen how that went."

"They're right, girls." Bubbles said. "This monster is pretty tough."

"Well, it's not like we have anything else much to do." Buttercup said.

"Okay guys." Blossom said. "What do you think we should do?"

"We should keep him away from the big buildings." Brick said. "He'll just end up knocking them all down like dominos."

"Good idea." Blossom said.

"Next, instead of us all attacking at the same time, let's attack separatey first." Brick said. "He won't get us all if we do that. Once we wear him down THEN we all strike at once."

Everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"That's actually a pretty good plan, Brick." Blossom said.

"Hey, I'm the smart Rowdyruff." Brick said. "Of course I come up with good plans."

"Let's just do it already." Butch said.

The 6 follow Brick's plan. They did what they could to keep to monsters away from from the buildings. However, there were some that were still knocked down. Once they did, they try to do separate attacks on the monsters. The monster couldn't concentrate on all of them and they were all able to get decent hits. Once he started to slow down, the six gather together and gave a powerful uppercut which defeated the monster.

"Well, that's could have gone better..." Brick said exhausted.

"At least we won..." Blossom said tired.

"Yeah, at what cost?" Butch said pointing to the city.

Townsville took more casualites then they all thought. The gang noticed that it was all thrashed due to the monster attack. It would take hours even with the six of them.

"Uhhhh, this gonna take a while isn't it?" Buttercup asked depressed.

"Sure looks like it will." Bubbles said depressed.

"So much for things being easier." Boomer said.

"Guess this is one of those days where it's bad time to play hero." Butch said depressed.

It took hours for the kids to fix up Townsville. Once they were finished they all headed home beyond tired. They all crashed in the couch.

"Uh, that took FOREVER!" Brick said upset. "Is this really a daily thing for you girls?"

"Only when it's one of those days." Blossom said.

"Uh, I've never been this tired in my life..." Boomer said.

"Me too." Butch said. "And I'm the one that's full of energy."

"Just imagine how long would have took if it was just the three of us..." Bubbles said.

"Uh, don't remind me..." Buttercup said. "I remember the last time something like this happened..."

The Professor walks by and noticed that the kids were home.

"Oh, hi kids." The Professor said.

"Hi, Professor..." The kids said tired.

"Rough day?" The Professor asked.

"Yeah..." The kids said depressed.

"Well, how did it go?" The Professor asked.

"The bank robbery was easy." Blossom said. "We didn't even have to fight."

"They gave up the instant they saw the 6 of us." Brick said.

"Oh, well that's good to know." The Professor said.

"Yeah, well, we did...rough them up a bit." Brick said. "Just to make sure they don't try it again, hehe."

"O...kay...then what?" The Professor asked.

"We were about to head home, but another monster was attacking the city." Bubbles said.

"And this one was way tougher then the one from yesterday." Boomer said.

"The girls try attacking by themselves, and totally forgot about us." Butch said.

"Well, excuse us for doing our usual job." Buttercup said. "It's just that this time was a little harder."

"Sounds like you kids need to learn how to work together better." The Professor said.

"How do we do that?" Blossom asked.

"Maybe do some training." The Professor said. "The kind that can help you all work together better."

"You mean like bonding exercises?" Brick asked.

"Exactly." The Professor said. "You kids should try some bonding exercises, that way you can all work better as a team."

"What did you guys think?" Blossom said.

"Sounds good considering how poor we did today." Brick said.

"It may be fun." Bubbles said.

"We could try getting used to working in a big group." Buttercup said.

"I'm game!" Boomer said.

"Me too." Butch said. "Just as long as we don't screw up."

"Okay. Let's do it." Blossom said. "Thanks for the idea, Professor."

"Glad to help." The Professor said.

The Professor then walked to his lab, while the kids thought of what kind of bonding exercises they should do.

"So, what kind of exercises should we do?" Brick asked.

"Hmm, what would be good for us to do?" Blossom said.

"Oh! I'm have an idea!" Bubbles said.

"This outta be good." Buttercup said.

"How about we trying dancing?" Bubbles asked.

"Dancing!?" The others asked.

"I'm not much of a dancer." Brick said.

"Me neither." Butch said. "I'm more of the guys who moves to the beat."

"But think about it." Bubbles said. "There are hundreds of dance teams and they do their moves all together in sync."

"So you think if we do some dance moves like them, we'll be in sync too?" Boomer asked.

"Exactly!" Bubbles said.

"Hmm, Bubbles may be on to something." Blossom said.

"Hate to admit it, but Bubbles might be on the mark on this one." Buttercup said. "Dance team are in sync a lot."

"And I think it would be good to learn some moves." Butch. said. "I may be able to use them to make some new fighting styles."

"Wait, we're actually considering this?" Brick asked.

"Why not?" Blossom said. "Dancing is one of the best ways to be in sync."

"And it could be fun!" Boomer said.

"I'll try anything once." Butch said.

"Well, if the guys want to try it out, I guess I'm in too." Brick said.

"Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!" Bubbles said.

"Yeah.., fun." Brick said depressed.

"Come on, Brick." Blossom said. "It'll be fun to see some of your moves."

"Uh...I said I wasn't much of a dancer." Brick said.

"Don't worry, I'll show you some of my moves if you want." Blossom said.

"Uh, thanks...I guess..." Brick said with a little red on his face.

"Oooooohhhhh!" Both Boomer and Butch said.

"Did you hear that, Boom?" Butch said. "Blossom said she's gonna show Brick some moves."

"Yep, I sure did!" Boomer said. "Aren't you lucky, Brick?"

Boomer and Butch laughed for a bit. Bubbles and Buttercup also thought it was funny and started to laugh as well.

"Hey, stop laughing!" Brick shouted. "From what I know you guys can barely dance either."

Butch and Boomer were silent after hearing what Brick said.

"W-well, I'm sure it's not too hard." Butch said.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be a cinch." Boomer said.

"If you say so." Brick said. "Let's just do it, already."

The six decided to watch some dance videos on the internet. They started with a few pop songs, which the boys weren't really fan of.

Some of them show some Step-By-Step instructions, so they follow them pretty well. Eventually, they moved on the more advanced stuff. It was actually quite hard for some them, expect for Bubbles and apparently Boomer.

"Hey, this is pretty easy!" Boomer said.

"You're really getting the hang of this, Boomer." Bubbles said.

"Thanks, Bubbles." Boomer said. "This is really fun."

The other just stared that them angrily.

"Of course those two got the hang of this." Butch said.

"No surprise." Buttercup said. "They got to be good at something."

"Can anyone remind me why we're doing this again!?" Brick asked.

"To help us be in sync." Blossom said. "We all agree that dancing together was one of the best ways."

"Maybe we should try a different style." Brick said.

"Okay." Blossom said. "How about ballet?"

"NOOOO!" The boys shouted.

"There NO way I'm doing that frilly, prancing, high toe stuff!" Brick said.

"Yeah, we may be good now, but that's not our style." Butch said.

"Not to mention, we would never do those splits." Boomer said.

"What do you suggest then? Blossom asked.

"Oh, how about Hip-Hop?" Brick said. "That's always fun to dance too."

"Yeah, let's do that." Butch said.

"I'm okay with it." Boomer said.

"Me too." Bubbles said.

The gang switched from Pop to Hip-Hop. Once again, Boomer and Bubbles had no problem, but the others still had a little trouble. Boomer and Bubbles were more than happy to tutorial them. Eventually evenyone started to get the of it and were becoming in sync.

"Hey, we're finally getting it." Blossom said.

"This actually IS kinda fun." Brick said.

"Told ya." Bubbles said.

"Heh, I could this all day." Butch said.

"Wanna bet on it?" Buttercup said.

"Great. They already want to dance battle." Boomer said.

"Hey, guys!" Brick said. "This is supposed to help us be in sync. Don't break it!"

"Sorry..." Both Butch and Buttercup said.

A few minutes later, the gang was finally done.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now." Blossom said.

"Nice job, everyone." Brick said.

"To tell you the truth, it was a lot harder then it looks. "Butch said.

"You can say that again." Buttercup said.

"Not that it was really that hard for me." Bubbles said.

"Or me." Boomer said. "You can call me 'Dance Master Boomer.'"

"Okay, we get it!" Butch shouted. "You two are way better then us on this."

"Yeah, don't rub it in." Buttercup said.

"All right, all right." Blossom said. "Remember, we're suppose to be a team now."

"Yeah." Brick said. "Take it easy, okay?"

"Uh, all that moving made to hungry." Boomer said.

"Me, too." Butch said. "How about we get a snack?"

"Sounds good." Brick said.

"I could eat." Buttercup said.

The gang went to the kitchen to get some ice pops. They each had ones that match their colors.

"Ah, nothing beats a good Ice Pop after a day's work." Brick said.

"You got that right." Blossom said. "So, what should we try next?"

"Well, we're gonna need to do other ways of being in sync too." Brick said. "Dancings not really gonna help with fighting crime."

"You're right about that." Blossom said. "We need to work on our skills for fighting the usual things."

"How do we do that?" Boomer asked.

"Well, I guess it depends on what kind of powers we have." Brick said.

"So, do you we should make a list of all our powers?" Blossom said. "Luckily, I already have one made."

"Of course, you have a list." Buttercup said.

"That's Blossom for you." Bubbles said. "Always prepared."

"Heh, just like Brick." Butch said.

"Yeah, he has a list too." Boomer said.

"Really?" Blossom asked.

"Uh, I don't really USE it." Brick said. "I just have for a just in case situtation. I happen to know every single move we have all in here."

"How about we compare the lists?" Blossom said.

The kids took a good look at both of the lists. This list had all the powers they could all use by themselves. It seemed that all of the power listed were the same, only Blossom had Ice Breath and Brick had Fire Breath.

"Hmm, so you're the only one who can use ice breath." Brick said.

"And only you have Fire Breath?" Blossom said.

"Guess we're the 'special ones' of the group." Brick said.

"Hehe, yeah." Blossom said.

The other 4 gave their leaders a dirty look.

"We get it!" The others said.

"Hmm, hey Bloss?" Brick asked. "Have you ever tried using your Ice Breath in different ways?"

"Different ways?" Blossom asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I can use my Fire Breath a few different ways." Brick said. "Maybe you can do the same with your Ice Breath."

"Hey, that's gives me an idea." Blossom said. "Why don't we do some super power training?"

"Now that sounds like something I'll get the hang on." Butch said. "I've been wanting to test some new moves we're been working on.

"Me too." Boomer said. "We've worked hard of some of them."

"Oh, this I gotta see..." Buttercup said.

"Heheh, me too." Bubbles said.

"Okay, let's go!" Blossom said.

The 6 decided to fly to the park for some super power practice. They were at a safe distance from anyone. Brick wanted to show a way for Blossom to use her Ice Breath in different way. He sets up some empty cans for shooting practice.

"Okay, Blossy." Brick said. "Are you ready?"

"Uh, 'Blossy?'" Blossom asked.

"Oh, hope you don't mind." Brick said. "That's gonna be my nicename for you sometimes, heh."

"Oh, okay..." Blossom said blushing.

"Anyway, watch what I can do." Brick said

Brick shows that he can use his Fire Breath to shoot Fireballs. He uses it to knock down all the cans.

"Now, as you can see, I can use my Fire Breath to shoot Fireballs."

"Cool." Blossom said.

"Hot, actually." Brick said. "But, you see my point. I'm pretty sure you can use that Ice Breath of yours to shoot ice shards."

"Hmm, guess I'll give it a try." Blossom said.

"Just try taking short breaths, okay?" Brick said.

"Okay." Blossom said.

Blossom tries to take short breaths, but her Ice Breath still came up normal.

"Try again." Brick stated. "Remeber to take short breaths."

"Right." Blossom agreed.

Blossom once again tries to take short breaths again. It was better, but her ice breath still came out normal.

"Uh, I didn't think this would be so hard." Blossom said.

"Do it one more time." Brick said. "Try to concetrate better. Focus on your target very carefully, take a deep breath, then shoot."

Blossom took a deep breath and tried to concetrate once more. She had put all her focus on this this move right. As she focused, she then use her ice breath once more, and this time while doing it, icicles came out and hit the cans.

"Hey, you did it!" Brick said.

"I did?" Blossom asked. " I did! I actually did it!"

"No surprise to me." Brick said. "Someone as smart as you is bound to get it."

"Oh..., thank you..." Blossom said while blushing.

"No prob." Brick said.

Brick and Blossom do a high five after a little work. Next up, Boomer was helping Bubbles on finding her inner strength.

"Okay, Bubbles." Boomer said. "Are you ready for training?"

"I'm ready." Bubbles said.

"So, there's no denying that you're not really the toughest Powerpuff..." Boomer said.

"Hey!" Bubbles shouted. "I'm just as strong as my sisters! I've even beat monsters they couldn't beat!"

"Not that I doubt that, but I think you know what I mean." Boomer said. "I have fought you a bunch of times.

"At least you understand." Bubbles said depressed. "No one takes me seriously."

"Hey, don't feel so bad." Boomer said. "I'm not actually the strongest guy in my group, or the smartest, but I still do what I can to keep up with my brothers."

"So, you're kinda of the weak one in your group too?" Bubbles asked.

"I wouldn't say that, but I have my ways of still being strong." Boomer said.

"What is it?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, have there been times when you get scared or feel like you can't do anything right?" Boomer asked.

"Uh...a few times, maybe..." Bubbles said nervously.

"When I feel like I just can't do anything right, I just remember what I fight for." Boomer said. "Not only that, but who I fight with."

"You mean with your brothers?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah." Boomer said. "When we started to change and fought for good, if I ever felt scared, I remember that I fight along with my brothers and I don't feel scared at all. You just remember that you have your sisters with you and you won't be scared."

"Wow, Boomer." Bubbles said. "You've really changed have you? You're a lot more smarter than you think."

"You really think so?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah." Bubbles said. "The old you would probably never say anything that nice or smart."

"Heh, I have gotten smarter these days." Boomer said. "And being nice is like second nature to me now. We can talk more later, why don't we start that training now?"

"Hehehe, okay." Bubbles said.

"Let's start off with some punches." Boomer said while holding some arm guards. "Here try hitting these."

"You got it." Bubbles said determined.

Boomer and Bubbles started training. Lastly was Butch and Buttercup. They were praciting ways to hold their skills as well.

"Hey, B.C., check this out." Butch said.

Butch shows Buttercup a powerful slash kick.

"Whoa, nice!" Buttercup said.

"Thanks." Butch said. "I've been praciting on that. Took a while to get it down right."

"Let me give it a shot!" Buttercup said.

Buttercup tries to mimic Butch's slash kick, but fails to make it work.

"Grrrr, I can't do it!" Buttercup said upset.

"Hey, I told you it took a while for me to do it right." Butch said. "Don't try to rush it."

"You can never get anything done if you slow down." Buttercup said. "Why not go fast?"

"Just try to be patient." Butch said. "Trust me. I had to learn to hard way."

"Patient, right." Buttercup said. "Gonna remember to training I had a while back."

"Training?" Butch said. "What kind of training?"

"Well, you may notice this, but I'm not really the nicest." Buttercup said.

"Oh, I wouldn't guess that." Butch said sarcasically. "I've seen the way you beat up bad guys."

"Ahem, one day, I...kinda took it too far." Buttercup said. "So, I decided I wanted to make a change that day."

"How'd you do that?" Butch said.

"I meant an old guy, and somehow, he knew about my problem, so I followed him, and he showed me how to release some of that builded up anger."

"That kinda explains why you're a lot nicer the last time I saw you." Butch said.

"Don't go thinking I'm still not the toughest!" Buttercup said.

"Hehe, I wouldn't doubt it." Butch said. "I'm still pretty strong myself you know."

"Sounds like you wanna have a round with me." Buttercup said.

"Uh, no offense, but you don't want me the way I am now." Butch said. "I may nicer, but I got strength you've never seen before."

"Hehehe, I got stronger too." Buttercup said.

"Maybe, but I should remind you that me and my bros never lose an actual fight with you girls." Butch said.

"Think that's gonna happen again?" Buttercup asked.

"Being a guy, I do, but I'm trying to be good now, so fighting a girl now would count as bad." Butch said.

"Aww, you've gotten soft." Buttercup said.

"Hey!" Butch shouted. "I'm not soft! I'm the toughest Rowdyruff, you know!"

"Prove it, then." Buttercup said.

Butch gave an annoyed stare at Buttercup, but he didn't want to start anything, so he took a deep breath.

"Nope, sorry." Butch said. "Us fighting? Not gonna happen."

"Aw, you're no fun." Buttercup said upset. "You really have change, have you? The old you would want to fight right now."

"Maybe, I mostly like to fight the bad guys now." Butch said. "But, sometimes I go with the opinion not to fight."

"Why's that?" Buttercup said.

"Sometimes, you don't have to." Butch said. "Guess that's why I don't want to fight you right now."

"Is that it?" Buttercup said.

"That, and I kinda...like you a bit..." Butch said a little embassered.

"Oh..um..." Buttercup said blusing. "j-ust for the record, I don't go for that stuff..."

"Heh, I don't either." Butch said. "I'm a guy. As if, I do anything like that to impress a girl. I just make her laugh. Check this out."

Butch to Boomer while he training with Bubbles. He had a can of soda that he shook up a bit.

"Hey, Boom?" Butch said. "You look thristy after all that work. Here, have a soda."

"Thanks, dude." Boomer said.

Boomer took the can of soda from Butch. Butch try to hold his laugher until Boomer open to can, but so his surprise, Boomer knew that Butch shook the can and aimed it at him. Butch was soaked with soda.

"Heh, didn't think I knew you would do that?" Boomer said. "I'm not THAT dumb, you know."

Everyone looked at Butch and started laughing at him.

"Hehehe, good one, Boomer!" Bubbles said while laughing.

"Hahaha, that's our Boomer!" Brick said. "He's come a long way now."

"Hehehe, good to know." Blossom said.

"Hahahaha, look at yourself, Butch!" Buttercup said laughing. "You're soaked!"

"You know, when I said I could get a girl to laugh, this isn't what I meant..." Butch said depressed.

"Heeheehee, well it still worked." Buttercup said. "You should be happy about that."

Butch was still a little depressed, but somehow, he was happy that he made Buttercup laughed. Even if it was the way he planned. The gang continued to do more training until the hotline rang.

"A call from the mayor?" Blossom questioned.

"Oh, don't tell me that there's another monster attacking the city?"

Blossom goes to her phone and listens to the call from the mayor.

"P-powerpuff Girls!" The Mayor shouted. "There's a huge monster attacking the city!"

"A monster again!?" Blossom said depressed.

"What is this!?" Brick shouted. "Some sort of Monster Olympics or something!?"

"Must be, for them to keep coming." Butch said.

"We never really noticed these things when we first lived here." Boomer said.

"Don't worry, Mayor." Blossom said. "We're take care of it."

"Guess our work is never done." Bubbles said.

"Let's just make sure that it is today." Buttercup said.

"Let's go!" Blossom said.

The girls were about the fly to the city, but they noticed that the boys weren't moving. The boys thought that the girls would just do it themselves.

"Hey." Blossom said. "You guys, coming, or what?"

"Seriously?" Brick asked. "You girls aren't gonna try something by yourselves this time?"

"You'll let us help you?" Boomer asked.

"And not try anything crazy?" Butch asked.

"Hehe, of course not silly." Bubbles said.

"We're a team now." Buttercup said. "We should start working as one now."

"So, are you guys with us?" Blossom said.

The boys were a little surprised, but they were more than happy to team up with the girls.

"Let's go, guys!" Brick said.

"Yeah!" Both Boomer and Butch said.

The 6 once again fly to the city to take care of another monster, but this one looked even more tough than the last one.

"Whoa, this one's even bigger than the last one!" Boomer said.

"The six of us handle handle this!" Brick said. "Right, Blossy?"

"Um, right." Blossom said.

"Blossy?" The others questioned.

"Don't ask!" Blossom shouted.

"Just focus on the fight." Brick said nervously.

The other four started to laugh a bit.

"Guys, focus!" Blossom said.

"Yeah!" Brick said. "Big monster attacking the city!"

"Oh, right." The other said.

"Let's go!" Both Blossom and Brick said.

The gang all flew to the monster and tried using punches and kicks, but it wasn't really affected at all, even with the 6 of them attacking at once. The monster started to get angry and swung at the boys. They ended up hitting the floor.

"Guys!" The girls said.

"Uh...well that hurted..." Brick said.

"This is another one of those times where it's a bad time to play hero again, is it?" Butch asked.

"Yep..." Boomer said.

The girls were a little worried about the boys, but they still had to fight the monster.

"Okay, girls." Blossom said. "It's time for the Mega Blast."

"Right!" Both Bubbles and Buttercup said.

Together, the girls used their Mega Blast on the monster. It was a little effective, but not enough to stop him.

"Grrr, it barely dazed him..." Buttercup said.

"What do we do now?" Bubbles asked.

The boys finally got up and were ready to fight again.

"Let us take a shot at it!" Brick said. "Let's do it, boys!"

"Yeah!" Both Boomer and Butch said.

The boys used their Mega Blast on the monster. Theirs was a little stronger than girls, but it was still not strong enough.

"Tsk, ours was stronger, but not enough to beat him." Butch said.

"We need more power, but how?" Boomer said.

"More...power...?" Brick asked.

This gave Brick an idea.

"I got it!" Brick said. "Guys, let's ALL us our Mega Blast together."

"All six of us!?" Blossom asked.

"You sure about that, Brick?" Boomer asked.

"We never tried anything like that with the six of us." Butch said.

"You think I don't know that?" Brick said. "But, if it works, it might just might pay off."

"Sounds kinda risky." Blossom said. "Are you sure it could work?"

"It's worth the shot." Brick said.

"What do you think, Blossom?" Buttercup asked. "Should we try it?"

"It may be just the thing we did." Bubbles said.

"And we can call it, 'The Ultra Mega Blast!'" Brick said.

"Well, the name sounds awesome!" Butch said.

"And powerful too." Boomer said.

"It just sounds so risky..." Blossom said.

"Sometimes, risks can really pay off." Brick said. "This will work. Trust me."

Blossom was a little worried, but she would try anything once.

"Okay, let's do it!" Blossom said.

"If Blossom's okay with it, then so am I." Buttercup said.

"Me too." Bubbles said.

"This was Brick's idea, so I have to stick with him until the end." Butch said.

"Not like we would do anything else." Boomer said.

"All right, guys!" Brick said. "On my mark..."

The gang set up for doing's Brick's plan. The monster looked at them and was ready to attack.

"Get ready...now!" Brick shouted.

The six used their powers all together to form the Ultra Mega Blast. Their combined powers were strong enough to bring the monster down as he hit the ground.

"It...it worked!" Brick said.

"We did it!" Blossom said.

"Yeah!" The other said.

They all did a big high five to the sky.

"Heh, told you that would work." Brick said.

"You were right." Blossom said. "Your plan worked like a charm, Brick."

"It sure did, hehehe." Bubbles said.

"That was awesome!" Buttercup said. "Did you see how powerful that blast was?"

"Yeah, that monster didn't see that coming." Butch said.

"Gonna say, I think we make a good time." Boomer said.

"Yep, sure do." Butch said.

As the team were congratulating themselves, they didn't notice that the monster started to regain consciousness. He got up and gave a piece of the building at them. Blossom was the only one that noticed.

"Guys, look out!" Blossom shouted as she pushed everyone away.

The chunk of the building Blossom as she crashed down to the floor.

"Blossom!" Both Bubbles and Buttercup shouted.

"Oh, no!" Both Boomer and Butch shouted.

"*Gasp* Blossom!" Brick shouted.

Brick quickly flew to Blossom aid and lifted the building away he from her. She noticed that Blossom was in a lot of pain.

"Blossom?" Brick said worried. "Are you okay?"

"Owwww..., my leg..." Blossom said while in huge pain.

Brick didn't like seeing Blossom hurt the way she was, and that made him really angry at the monster for what he did.

"You're going to pay for that!" Brick shouted at the monster.

Brick flew to the monster without even thinking and stroke the monster down. Fueled by anger, Brick became inrage and attacked the monster countless times until he was finally down and out.

"Whoa..." Both Boomer and Butch said.

"Remind me not to get on Brick's bad side." Butch said.

"Same here." Boomer said.

"Guys, we gotta check on Blossom!" Bubbles said.

"Let's hurry to her!" Buttercup said.

Brick began to calm down and remember that Blossom was still hurt. He quickly flew to her and the others.

"Blossom, are you okay?" Bubbles asked.

"My leg really hurts..." Blossom cried.

"That building might have hit her really hard." Buttercup said.

"What do we do?" Boomer asked.

"We can't leave her like this." Butch said.

"Hey, give her some space." Brick said. "Bloss, where does it hurt?"

Brick check Blossom leg and it seemed to hurt all around.

"We should take her to the Professor!" Buttercup said.

"Yeah, he could help fix her up." Bubbles said.

"Good idea." Brick said.

Brick tried to carry Blossom, but with her leg hurting the way it was, it was almost impossible to carry her with it hurting.

"Ow ow ow!" Blossom shouted.

"Uh, this isn't gonna work." Brick said. "We need to find a way to help and fast."

"What do you think we should do?" Butch asked Brick.

Brick thought for a bit, and we got an idea really quick.

"Wait, I think I got an idea." Brick said.

"We'll try anything as long as it works." Buttercup said.

"I remember hearing this way of healing." Brick said. "We could try cooling her leg down with ice."

"Sounds good." Butch said. "Ice helps keeps swelling down on swores, right?"

"S-should I use my ice breath?" Blossom asked.

"Right, and once you use it on your leg, I'll use my fire breath to melt down the ice and it may quickly heal afterwords." Brick said.

"What if it doesn't work?" Bubbles said.

"If it doesn't, let's just say Blossom might need to look for a replacement leg." Brick said.

"Ahhh!" Blossom screamed. "I happen to like having this leg! I don't want to lose it!"

"Relax." Brick said. "You're have superpowers, remember? I'll sure that someone like you will heal better than a normal person."

"He does have a point." Butch said. "It's not we handle things like this."

"I'm...not sure..." Blossom said worried.

"Hey, Blossy?" Brick asked. "Just trust me. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

Blossom looked at Brick. He had the look of a someone that she could trust.

"Okay." Blossom said. "I trust you, Brick."

Blossom then hold Brick's hand tightly as she used her ice breath on her leg. Once she did that, Brick quickly used his fire breath to melt the ice.

"Well?" Buttercup asked. "Did it worked?"

"Bloss, try standing." Brick said.

"O-okay." Blossom said.

Blossom tried getting with both her legs. It didn't seem to hurt anymore, but to be sure, she tested her leg by moving it a bit. She realized that it really was all better.

"Hey, it's worked!" Blossom said.

"Blossom!" Both Bubbles and Buttercup said as they hugged their sister.

"We were so worried." Bubbles said.

"Guess you don't have to worry about losing that leg now." Buttercup said.

"Hehe, yeah." Blossom said.

"Told you it would work." Brick said.

"That you did." Blossom said. "Thanks a lot, Brick."

"No problem." Brick said. "Can't have one of the leaders lose a leg."

Brick holds out his hand to handshake Blossom, but she decides to hug him.

"Uhhhhh, what are you doing?" Brick asked embrassed.

"I'm hugging you, silly." Blossom said.

"You do know I not much of a hugger..." Brick said with red on his head.

"Get used to it." Blossom said. "This is gonna happen a lot."

Brick was a little embrassed, but he decided to hug Blossom back. The others started to tease them.

"Awwww!" The others said.

"Look at them." Buttercup said.

"Aren't they just the cutest?" Bubbles said.

"Heheheh, getting close aren't you two?" Butch said.

"Hehehe, yeah." Boomer said.

Brick gave all of the them an angry stare, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that Blossom was okay.

"Okay, I think that's enough of this now." Brick said.

"Hehe, you're right." Blossom said. "Let's head back home now."

"Right." The others said.

The gang fly back to the house, while at it discussing a certain thing.

"Hey, Brick?" Butch asked.

"What is it?" Brick said.

"About earlier when you were fighting that monster by yourself, how'd you do that?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, dude." Boomer said. "The six of us together could barely take him, and all the sudden, you came in with full strength and everything."

"Oh, that..." Brick said. "I...honestly don't know. I kinda blacked out at some of it."

"Blacked out?" Bubbles asked.

"Dude, you totally beat that monster like there was no tomorrow." Buttercup said. "How would you blackout on that?"

"Well...I guess when I saw Bloss got hurt, adrenaline just kick in." Brick said.

"R-really?" Blossom said surprised.

"So, what you're saying is..." Bubbles said.

"You got strong because you wanted to help Blossom?" Buttercup said.

"Well, when you say it like that..." Brick said.

"Oh, looks like someone cares about a certain someone." Butch said with a smirk.

"Hahaha, didn't expect from you, Brick." Boomer said laughing.

"Shut up!" Brick shouted. "Excuse me for actually helping out someone, which is more than I could say for you two."

"...Noted..." Both Butch and Boomer said.

"Well, anyway, thanks again, Brick." Blossom said. "It was very sweet for you to worried about me."

"Oh, whatever..." Brick said embrassed. "Just not to get yourself hurt like that again."

"Hehehe, okay." Blossom said.

The gang made it back to the house. With the Professor greeting them.

"Hi, kids." The Professor said. "You all look well."

"We sure do, Professor." Blossom said happily.

"The guys really helped us out today." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, Blossom almost lost a leg today." Bubbles said.

"What?" The Professor asked.

"She's just kidding, hehehe." Blossom said.

"Oh, well it's nice to see all of you are working well together." The Professor said.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Brick said.

"I think that we're gonna do well as a team." Boomer said.

"Just as long as someone doesn't mess up too much." Butch said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Boomer said.

"Calm down, bro." Brick said. "He could have meant everyone. Just not me."

"Not after what you did today." Butch said.

"Yeah, Brick was pretty amazing." Blossom said. "He took down a whole monster by himself."

"And he did it all for Blossom." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, hehehe." Bubbles giggled.

"Really?" The Professor said.

"Uh, I just did it help out!" Brick said. "I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Well, I appeciate that you helped Blossom when she needed it." The Professor said.

"Sure thing, Professor." Brick said.

"Now, you all had a tiresome day." The Professor said. "Why don't you all get ready for dinner?"

"Okay." The kids said.

The kids all had dinner made from the Professor and were watching a bit of T.V. The girls also mess around with their smartphones.

"So I noticed you girls have smartphones." Brick said.

"Yeah, we decided to get in upgrade over the Powerpuff Hotline." Blossom said.

"Plus, these are way cooler." Buttercup said.

"Not to mention more portable." Bubbles said.

"Hey, you think we should show them?" Boomer said.

"Show us what?" Blossom asked.

"Hehe, you girls aren't the only one with smartphones." Butch said.

The boys showed off their new smartphones. Brick was a fire red design, Boomer was a Cobalt Blue lightning design, and Butch was a dark green with a skull head on the back.

"Whoa!" The girls said in awe.

"Are these the latest models?" Blossom asked.

"Yep, with all the glory that is phone data." Brick said.

"Okay, who did you steal those from?" Buttercup asked.

"Ya know, that's hurts our feelings." Butch said.

"Yeah, we happened to earn this." Boomer said. "Took a couple of odd jobs."

"Worked hard to make the cash for these babies." Brick said.

"The only steal we did was the a good service plan." Butch said. "Do you know how hard those are to find?"

"Hey, about we exchange numbers?" Brick asked.

"Sure, sounds good." Blossom said.

They all gave each others numbers on each of their phones.

"Okay, we're all set." Blossom said.

"Just call whenever there's a problem." Brick said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Kids, it's time for bed." The professor said.

"Aw, I'm not even tired..." Brick said.

"The way you were today, I'm surprised." Blossom said.

"Guess it's time to fix up the couch." Butch said.

"Just be glad it's pretty comfy." Boomer said.

"Actually, why don't you guys hang out in our room?" Blossom asked.

"What!?" The boys said surprised.

"Yeah, we all got some bedding to you guys earlier today." Bubbles said.

"We figured it'd be more comfy than the couch." Buttercup said.

"We even got you some PJs." Blossom said. "Gonna have a good nice sleep every now and then."

"Uhhhhh...could you girls just...give us a minute...?" Brick said.

"Okay." Blossom said. "See you, upstairs."

The girls went to their room, while the guys took some time to think.

"DUDES!" Boomer shouted. "Can you guys believe this!? The girls just invited us to their room!"

"I only heard stories about guys getting invited to girl rooms!" Butch said excited. "A lot of good things happen, at least what I heard."

"Guys, get serious here." Brick said. "This is no big deal. We're just going into the girls room. Something that most boys our age don't even get to do. We're probably the first in our generation, but still, no big deal.

The boys tried hard not to look over excited, but they started to anyway and started to high five all around and got jittery. They then calm down and went to the girls room. They open the door and realized the girls room was...well...girly.

"So..., this is the infamous Powerpuff Girls bedroom..." Brick said.

"Yep, this is it." Blossom said.

"Huh, kinda what I expected to see." Boomer said. "Pretty girly."

"Honestly, I don't see what the big deal is." Butch said a little disappointed. "Don't know why teens make a fuss about it."

The boys went to the restroom and change to their new PJs.

"Hey, these are pretty comfy." Boomer said in his new PJs.

"Not too bad." Brick said.

"Hey, look." Butch said pointing at Blossom's special hair conditioner. "Looks like Blossom's uses the same stuff as you, Brick."

"Dude, don't mess with that." Brick shouted.

"Ohhh, seems like you two have a lot in common." Boomer said.

"Shut up!" Brick shouted at his bros.

The girls had switch with to their PJs while the boys were in the restroom. They boys later joined them.

"Well, there's your bedding." Buttercup said.

"You guys can pick anywhere you'd like to sleep." Bubbles said.

"Thanks." The boys said.

They decide to sleep close to the girls bed."

"So, you girls share a bed?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal." Blossom said. "Except for all the snoring these two do."

"Hey, I don't snore!" Buttercup said.

"Yeah, me neither!" Bubbles said.

"Oh, it's nice you think that." Blossom said.

"Wow, you girls are kinda like us." Brick said.

"What do you mean?" Blossom said.

"Besides the obivious things, you girls agrue kind a bit." Brick said.

"And no matter what, you guys still word as a team." Boomer said.

"We always did that, but it wasn't like you." Butch said.

"Truth is, when we decided to be good, we started to work as a team a lot better." Brick said.

"That explains a lot." Blossom said. "You guys do seem to get along a lot better."

"We are bros after all." Brick said.

"We always had to stick together." Boomer said.

"Esecially since we've been on our own for a while." Butch said.

"Well, it's should get to sleep." Blossom said.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Brick said. "I'm actually quite tired now."

"Today has been quite crazy." Butch said.

"Eh, been normal for us." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, this is a basic day for us." Bubbles said.

"This is gonna take a while to get used to." Boomer said.

Brick takes off his hat.

"Let's try to get a good night's slee..." Blossom said stunned.

Blossom noticed how nice Brick's hair looked without his hat.

"Uhhhhhh..." Blossom said while looking at Brick's hair.

"Bloss?" Brick asked. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Blossom said as she woke up from her daze. "Oh, uhh...yeah...I'm fine. It's just...you hair looks nice without your hat."

"Oh..., thanks?" Brick said confused a bit. "I usually like to sleep without my hat on."

"You know, it's wasn't that long the first time we first met." Blossom said.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, but I do have to brush it a bunch of times." Brick said. "It always looks nice that way."

"Heh, I can understand that.." Blossom said. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." The others said.

"Oh, and Brick?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah?" Brick said.

"Thanks again." Blossom said.

"Don't mention it." Brick said.

"Awwwww!" The others said.

"Guys..." Both Brick and Blossom said annoyed.

"Sorry..." The other said.

"Oh, yeah." Brick said. "This is gonna take some getting used to..."

End of Chapter 2.

Next times, the boys go to school for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

**School Daze**

 **Hey guys! This is Chapter 3 of my PPG and RRB fanfic. This one would have the Rowdyruffs go to school with the girls. They will be going to Midway Elementary from the 2016 series. I think anyone could agree that they've been in kindergarden long enough. So they will be in the 1st grade in this story. Anyways, that's about it. Enjoy the fanfic.**

It's been two days since the Rowdyruff Boys moved in with the Powerpuffs. They have started to adjust their new lifes in Townsville as good guys, but it would still take some time for them to be heroes. And for the first time, they would try something kids their age usually do.

"Good morning, kids." The Professor said. "It's time for school."

"Morning, Professor." The girls said.

The girls woke up greetingly, but the boys seemed a bit of a daze.

"Uh, what?" The boys said confused.

"Morning, guys." Blossom said. "We got to get ready for school."

"Uhhh, school?" Brick asked.

"That's really a thing?" Butch asked."

"Unfortunately." Buttercup said.

"Oh, right." Blossom said. "You guys never really been to school have you?"

"Not really." Brick said. "We were kinda homeschooled...by Him...on how to be bad and stuff..."

"Oh, right..." Blossom said nervously.

"Well, don't worry" Bubbles said. "I'm sure you'll all fit in pretty well.

"If you say so." Boomer said. "Can we have breakfast now?"

A few minutes later, they all had breakfast and were ready to go to school. The boys were given backpacks with their matching colors along with pencils and paper. They were a bit nervous actually going to school, but the girls were sure they would do okay. They then Professor said goodbye to them.

"Bye girls." The Professor said. "Have a nice day at school. And good luck to you, boys."

"Thanks, I guess..." Brick said.

"Bye, Professor." The girls said.

"See you later." The boys said.

The kids decided to walk to school.

"So, what's actual school like?" Brick asked.

"Oh, it's fun!" Blossom said. "You get to read books, take tests, great good grades..."

"Uh...where actually IS the fun stuff?" Butch asked.

"To Blossom, that IS the fun stuff." Buttercup said.

"Hehehe, not all of us can be like her when it comes to those things." Bubbles said.

"I bet." Booomer said.

"Hey, I can't help if I'm a good student!" Blossom said.

"So, the school we're going to is Midway Elementary, right?" Brick asked.

"Yep, that's the one." Blossom said.

"Huh, didn't you girls go to some other school...Pokey Oaks?" Brick asked.

"I'm surprised you knew." Blossom said.

"We were there for kindergarden." Bubbles said.

"Honestly, it felt like we're been there longer than that." Buttercup said.

"Strange enough, I felt like that too, and I didn't even go there." Butch said

"Okay, we're here." Blossom said.

The guys looked and were surprised how big the school was.

"Whoaaaa..." The boys said surprised.

"Wait, does this mean we all have to go to school with...the big kids!?" Boomer asked.

"I said that exact thing when we came here." Bubbles said.

"Don't worry about it too much." Buttercup said. "You only get judge for the first...month."

"Great...can hardly wait..." Butch said depressed.

"Just remember boys, we're good now." Brick said. "Try not to make a scene."

"Oh, like you're one to talk." Boomer said.

"Yeah." Butch said. "I remember the time when I ate your cookie. "

"Oh, yeah!" Boomer said. "You totally lost it that day!"

"...Well sorry, man..." Brick said with a sturd face. "You know I like sweets."

"We all do." Boomer said. "We're kids."

"Can we just go in now?" Butch asked.

The gang entered the school and looked all around it.

"So, this is school." Brick said. "Not too bad I guess."

"That's only because we hadn't been to class yet." Buttercup said.

"Here's our class." Blossom said "This is Ms. Keane's classroom.

"She was also our kindergarden teacher." Bubbles said. "She teaches other here now."

"Moving up on the world, huh?" Brick asked.

"You could say that." Blossom said.

The gang all went inside the class and the girls introduced Ms. Keane to her three new students. Ms. Keane decide to introduce the boys to the class.

"Everyone, we have three new students joining us today." Ms. Keane said to her students. "I'd like to introduce you to Brick, Boomer, and Butch."

"Hey, there." Brick said.

"Hi, everyone." Boomer said.

"Sup?" Butch said.

"Boys, why don't you sit next to the girls?" Ms. Keane asked.

"Okay." The boys said.

The boys went to three desk close to the girls.

"Today we will be doing multiplication." Ms. Keane said.

Some of the students groaned after hearing that, but a certain girl wasn't worry.

"Now, how can tell me what is 9 x 9?" Ms. Keane said.

Only a few students raised their hands. Blossom was one of them, and surprisingly, so was Brick.

"Oh, looks like one of our new students knows the answer." Ms. Keane said. "Brick?"

"81." Brick said.

"Correct." Ms. Keane said. "Very good, Brick."

"Thank you." Brick said.

Everyone stared at Brick because he knew the answer. Blossom was very surprise to know how smart Brick is.

"How did..." Blossom aske surprised.

"I'm the smart Rowdyruff, remember?" Brick said.

"Show-off..." Both Boomer and Butch said with envy.

"Okay, let's try another." Ms. Keane said. "What is 12 x 12?"

One again, Brick raised his hand, and Ms. Keane called him.

"Brick?" Ms. Keane asked.

"144." Brick answered.

"Very good." Ms. Keane. "You seem to be fitting in very well."

"Thanks." Brick said.

"Wow, I had no idea Brick was so smart." Blossom thought.

A couple hours later, it was time for lunch. The gang all went to the caferera.

"Seriously, Brick." Blossom asked. "How did you know all that stuff? You've never been to school before."

"Wanna know my secret?" Brick asked. "I've been hitting the books since me and the bros stop being bad."

"You have?" Blossom said surprised. "I didn't think you were the book reading type."

"Well, I was mostly the 'Street Smarts' guy." Brick said. "Now I'm kinda both now."

"Yeah, and he's been bragging about how smart he is ever since." Butch said.

"It can be annoying sometimes." Boomer said.

"We can relate." Both Bubbles and Buttercup said while looking at Blossom.

"What?" Blossom said. "You can be smart too if you read every now and then."

"Anyway, I realized that I had a skill for knowing stuff like that." Brick said.

"Then how come you didn't know how to spell dumb the right way when I was dressed like Boomer?" Bubbles asked.

"Ohhhhhh, that..." Brick said nervously. "Not gonna lie, I kind of used to dumb down the guys so that they wouldn't be as smart as me...heheheh.."

"WHAT?!" Both Boomer and Butch shouted.

"You mean I'm naive because of you!?" Boomer said angryly.

"Dude, that's all your doing." Brick said.

"Well, I totally knew that you were doing that." Butch said. "Never fooled me."

"Nice try, bro." Brick said. "You're not that good of an actor."

"Grrr..." Butch muttered.

"Come, on." Blossom said. "Play nice now, boys."

"Yeah, yeah." The boys said.

"Still mad at you, by the way." Boomer said.

"Hey, you made it seem so easy." Brick said.

A few minutes later, they all went to the cafeteria.

"Hey, check it out!" Butch said. "They have pizza!"

The boys were in awe. Mainly because they haven't had pizza for quite for a while.

"Whoa!" Boomer said. "Awesome!"

"We haven't had pizza in forever." Brick said.

"Jeez, where were you guys?" Buttercup asked.

"The Town of Citiesville..." The boys said with a sour face.

"Oh, right..." Buttercup said nervously.

"We may have helped the town better..." Butch said.

"...But that doesn't mean that everythings better." Boomer said.

The boys grabbed as much pizza as they could carry.

"That's...a lot of pizza..." Blossom said.

"What did you expect, Bloss?" Brick said. "We're dudes."

"And we love pizza." Boomer said.

"Everyone does." Buttercup said. "Check the group of kids that didn't get a slice."

"What?" Butch asked. "We're still new here. They can let it slide for now."

The boys and girls sat on the same table. While the boys were enjoying their pizza, a certain someone showed up. It's was none other then Princess Morbucks. Townsville's spoiled rich girl, who wants to be a Powerpuff Girl more than anything.

"Well, well." Princess said smuggly. "If it isn't the Powerpuff Girls..."

"Oh,...hello...Princess..." Blossom said with an angry stare.

"What do you want?" Buttercup said angly.

"Oh, nothing." Princess said. "See you girls are still...you."

Princess noticed that the boys were at the table.

"Wait, aren't you...the Rowdyruff Boys?" Princess asked.

"Oh, hey." Brick said. "I remember you. You're that rich chick?

"Oh, yeah." Butch said. "We totally crashed her awesome tank, plane and sub."

"Oh, that was awesome!" Boomer said.

"Well, it's nice to see that you remember me, but then again, those did cost me millions of dollars." Princess said.

"Eh, by the looks of you, not like you don't have the money." Butch said.

"So, what?" Princess asked. "Are you boys going to this school now?"

"Yep, pretty much." Butch said.

"And you're hanging out with the girls, why?" Princess said shocked.

"Because, we're a team now." Boomer said.

"We're good guys, too." Brick said.

"Funny how life works, huh?" Butch said.

"Say what?" Princess said shocked. "When did this happens?

"Two days ago." Bubbles said. "They're staying at our place now."

"So, you guys are like, Powerpuff Girls now?"

"What!?" All the boys said embrassed. "NO!"

The girls giggled at the thought. The boys gave a slight angry glare at the girls to not get that idea to their heads.

"The thing is, we're just working the girls now, so no one ends up like we did." Brick said.

"Yeah, you know." Boomer said. "Bad, and bend on destroying things."

"We were loose cannons." Butch said. "We're trying to be heroes now."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Princess asked. "Got a dark secret?"

"That's for us to know, and you to back off." Butch said.

"Yeah, we don't need to tell you anything if you'll not gonna be nice about it." Boomer said.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve?" Princess asked with a smug grin. "Well, I think I spent enough time here. Good luck with...whatever this is."

As Princess walks again, the boys are a bit tick with the way she was acting to them.

"Man, what's with her?" Brick said angrly.

"Oh, she's just wants to be a Powerpuff Girl more than anything." Blossom said. "You can see why she isn't one."

"She just way too spoiled to be one of us." Buttercup said.

"Plus, it's kind of a family thing." Bubbles said.

"Huh, guess that's why she wanted to join us when we met her." Brick said.

"Good thing it's a family matter for us too." Boomer said. "That, and we're boys."

"Guess money really can't buy happiness." Butch said. "Though those rides she had were really cool."

"That's for sure." Brick agreed.

"Yep." Boomer agreed also.

The boys all munched on their pizza like they haven't eaten in days.

"Uh, you guys need to work on your table matters." Blossom said.

"Sorry." Brick said. "We're still new to this."

After lunch, the gang went to P.E. Today, they were going to play dodgeball.

"Hey, we get to play dodgeball!" Brick said.

"Sweet, something we can actually have fun with" Butch said happy.

"Hehe, this is gonna be awesome!" Boomer said.

"Hold on, guys." Blossom said. "Remember that you have to go a little easy everyone here. Not everyone has super powers like us."

"Oh, right." Brick said. "Some people aren't like us."

The boys were on the same team, but the girls decide to sit this one out since the other kids know they have super powers, but they didn't know that the Rowdyruffs had powers too.

"Hehe, those new kids are gonna be easy outs." A boy said.

The boys had heard what he said with their super hearing.

"Hey, did you hear what that dude said?" Butch asked.

"Maybe, we should show him not to underestimate us." Boomer said.

"Guys, remember." Brick said. "We have to go easy on them."

"Awww..." Both Boomer and Butch said depressed.

"But not too easy..." Brick said with a smirk.

"Ohhhhh..hehehe." Both Boomer and Butch said.

The game begin, and at first the boys mainly dodged all and caught all the balls. At first they try their best not to overdo things, but once they started catching the balls now, they couldn't really resist the urge of throwing them. So they started throwing them and knocked everyone of the opposing team out...cold...

"Who-hooo!" The boys shouted. "We won!"

They were excited to win, until they realized what they did. They noticed that all the students on the other team were beaten pretty badly.

"Ooooooo...I think we might have overdone it." Brick said nervously.

"You think!?" The girls shouted.

"Sorry everyone..." The boys said.

"I am never gonna mess with those guys again." The boy student said.

The boys were not in trouble, but they were given a warning not to be so rough the next time they played. It was now getting close the end of the school. As the boys started to adapt to the idea of going to school often, there was the one big drawback. The kids now had Art class, and today they were painting.

Blossom was painting a carvas of flowers, Bubbles liked to draw a bunch of animals, and Buttercup drew herself beating up some monsters. The boys were already used to the idea of "Painting" from their graffii times. Brick decided to paint a background of a brick wall with details which also had his name, Butch painted an abstacted kind of picture, as for Boomer, he actually painted something almost breathtaking. He painted a forest with a river and trees, and it was almost realistic.

"Whoa!" Bubbles said surprised. "Boomer, did you really paint this!?"

"Uh, yeah." Boomer said. "I guess I'm pretty good at painting.

"Boomer's got some mad art skills." Brick said.

"No surprise." Butch said. "He was always the best at grafi...drawing!"

"It's okay." Buttercup said. "We know what you guys did."

"Hehehehe." The boys chuckled nervously.

"Still, this is really impressive, Boomer." Blossom said.

"Yeah, you're really good at this." Bubbles.

"Wow, thanks." Boomer said with a smile. "Guess art's my thing."

After Art class, it was time for their last class of the day.

"You know, this whole school thing is not too bad." Brick said.

"Yeah." Boomer said. "It's actually kinda fun, expect for the whole dodgeball incident."

"If you know include too much of the whole 'learning' thing, it be something I could get used too." Butch said.

"Well, we're glad you like like it here." Blossom said.

"You guys are doing better then our first day." Buttercup said.

"Just as long as we don't have another dodgeball incident." Bubbles said.

"Okay, class." Ms. Keane said. "It's time I give out your homework."

"Homework?" The boys questioned.

"It's school work that we do at home." Blossom said.

"Wait, that's a thing, too!?" Butch asked shocked.

"Unfortunely." Buttercup said.

"Aw, man." Boomer said upset.

"It's not too bad...until your brain stops hurting..." Bubbles said.

"Eh, shouldn't be too hard." Brick said.

"Of course YOU would think that." Butch said.

"Hey, we're still new here." Brick said. "They probably won't give us the hard stuff yet."

"Hopefully..." Boomer said. "I don't think my brain could take that."

"Your brain can't take a lot of things." Butch said.

"Hey, not cool!" Boomer shouted.

"Oh, boy." Brick said. "This again..."

A few minutes later, school was finally over. And the boys were finally done with their first day.

"Whoo, finally done with school." Butch said.

"Always good to have that feeling once you're done for the today." Buttercup said.

"So, what do we do now?" Boomer asked.

"We could head home and do our homework." Blossom said.

"Yeah, or we can do something else." Brick said.

"Like what?" Bubbles said.

As soon as Brick was going to suggest something, Blossom's emergency signal on her phone rang.

"A call from the mayor?" Blossom asked.

"Of course..." Brick said unsurprised.

"Hello?" Blossom said the mayor.

"Blossom, there's big trouble!" The Mayor said. "The Gang Green Gang are causing a ruckus!"

"Don't worry, we're on it!" Blossom said to the mayor.

The boys grabbed some cans of soda from the vending machine while Blossom was talking to the mayor.

"So, what's up?" Brick asked while sipping his soda.

"The Gang Green Gang is causing some trouble." Blossom said.

"The who Green Gang?" Boomer asked.

"What are they some sort of rejected boy band or something?" Butch asked.

"Heh, if only." Buttercup said. "They're are bunch of dorks that like to mess around the city and stuff. They're not even that big a thread."

"Huh, sounds like a bunch of losers." Butch said as he's sipping his soda.

"Actually, Buttercup kinda had a thing for their leader." Bubbles said.

As soon as Butch heard that, he spat out his soda, accidently spraying on his brothers.

"Butch!" Both Brick and Boomer shouted.

"I'm sorry, what!?" Butch said shocked.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted. "I said not to bring old stuff like that up!"

"Can someone explain, please?" Butch said is a little ticked.

"Well, before we meant you guys, we meant the Gang Green Gang." Blossom said.

"They were always trouble makers." Bubbles said. "Buttercup just didn't noticed much."

"And you had a thing for one of them." Brick said.

"NOT anymore I mind you." Buttercup said.

"Cool, cool..." Butch said with envy. "This leader guy, what's his name?"

"Ace." Buttercup said.

"Ah, Ace." Butch said. "Cool name. Really, really, REALLY cool name..."

"Dude, are you okay?" Brick asked his ticked off brother.

"I'm good." Butch said ticked of. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're literally crushing your can to dust." Boomer said.

Butch noticed how crushed his can was.

"Oh, um...I have a reason for that." Butch said nervously.

"We're listening..." Brick said.

"Um...it..makes it easier to recycle!" Butch said as goes to a recycle bin and throws his can dust away. "See, easier. Now it's not all piled up with the other cans."

"Huh, that's actually does make it look easier." Blossom said.

"Yeah, now can we go now?" Butch said.

"Oh, right." Blossom said.

"Let's move!" Brick said.

The gang flew around Townsville looking for the Gang Green Gang, but Butch still a little ticked off about the whole "Buttercrush" situlation.

"So, this Ace guy, is he good looking?" Butch asked.

"Butch!" Buttercup shouted.

"What, I'm just asking." Butch said.

"Dude, you need to chill." Brick said.

"I'm chill!" Butch said with an eye twitch.

"Yeah, cause your twitching eye shows." Boomer said.

"Hey, look." Bubbles said. "There they are."

Bubbles pointed at the Gang Green Gang messing with people. They were doing their usual antics.

"Come on, everyone!" Blossom said.

The six flied right to where the GGGs where.

"Not so fast, Gang Green Gang!" The girls shouted.

"The Powepuff Girls!?" The Gang Green Gang shouted.

"Wait a sec..." Ace said while looking at the six. "Am I seeing things wrong or are there more of you?"

"We're the Rowdyruff Boys!" Brick said.

"We're Townsvilles newest heroes." Boomer said.

"And I'm guessing you're Ace?" Butch said.

The Gang Green Gang started to get worried after realizing they were now out numbered.

"Oh, boy..." Ace said worried.

"What are we gonna do, Ace?" Snake said nervous.

"Si, we are outnumbered." Little Arturo said.

"Duh, and those boys look scarier than the girls." Big Billy said.

"Phphhphhtphhhht!" Globber spitted out.

"Hmm, they do have a point." Brick said. "We do outnumber them."

"So, are one of us gonna sit this one out?" Blossom said.

"Maybe, two of us should flip a coin?" Bubbles said.

"Yeah, we could do that..." Butch said. "Or..."

Butch dashes and attacks the Gang Green Gang by himself. He knocks every single one of them out cold and saves Ace for last.

"So, I heard you mess with Buttercup..." Butch said with anger.

"Well, you see...that...was..." Ace said nervously.

Butch didn't give Ace any mercy and gave him an even worse beating than anyone else. It was only until later when he was finally done after he knew he had enough.

"And just for record, you guys give green dudes a bad name!" Butch shouted.

Everyone was surprised on how quickly Butch took care of things, especially Buttercup. Butch had finally calm down and went back to his normal self.

"Whoo, I feel so much better now." Butch said happily "I think I could go for some more pizza. How about you guys?"

"Uhhhhhhhh..." The others said surprised.

"What, I know some of you wanted in, but I just really wanted to do it myself." Butch said. "Honestly, I don't know what you saw in the guy, B.C."

Butch then walked again with a good mood.

"Heh, that's our Butch for ya." Brick said.

"Always wants to takes actions first." Boomer said.

"Well, I guess we're done here." Blossom said.

"Yeah, let's go home." Bubbles said.

As the kids head home, Buttercup was silent and looked at Butch.

"He did all that for me..." Buttercup thought.

Butch noticed that Buttercup was looking at him.

"Huh, it's something wrong, B.C.?" Butch asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing, just...save some for the rest of us next time, okay?" Buttercup said.

"Heh, depends." Butch said.

Buttercup still looked at Butch and then smile a bit. They then headed home after a long day of school. They went in the house and greeted the Professor.

"Hi, kids." The Professor said.

"Hi, Professor." The kids said.

"So, boys, how was your first day in school?" The Professor asked.

"It was surprisingly not terrible." Brick said. "Everyone knows I'm a genius."

"I'm good at art." Boomer said.

"And I rocked at dodgeball, also I beat those Green dudes all by myself." Butch said.

"Sounds like you fellas had a pretty good day." The Professor said.

"Yeah, I guess we did, didn't we?" Brick asked.

"You know, I actually feel...smarter after going to now." Boomer said. "I even know some of the big words now."

"Maybe it won't be so bad going to school one every now and then." Butch said.

"Uh, you do realize we go to school 5 days every week, right?" Blossom asked.

"What!?" The boys shouted.

"So, we only get like two days off every week!?" Butch asked.

"Well, there are holidays." Buttercup said.

"Thought they never come soon." Bubbles said.

"Well, this is gonna take some getting used to." Brick said.

"In the meantime, we should do our homework now." Blossom said.

"Oh...right...homework..." The boys said depressed.

"This is gonna be a long week..." Butch said.

"Ain't that the true." Boomer said.

Next time, the boys have to deal with problems..., with Him...


	4. Chapter 4

**Friends Part 1**

 **This is Chapter 4 from my RRB fanfic. In this chapter, this will be the more serious stuff. To the point where the RRB and the PPG will fully acknowledge the bonds they have with each other.**

It has now been one whole week since the Rowdyruff Boys meant up with the girls again and moved in with them. It has been a long week for them the get used to the hangs of their new lifes. Besides schools, there were some snags with the new living arrangements that the kids were getting used to. Such as, bathroom privileges...

"Da-da-da-da-daaa..." Brick sang while in the shower.

"Brick, dude!" Butch shouted at the door with a line behind him. "You've been in the shower for 30 minutes! That's 29 more than I need!"

Brick finally gets out of the shower.

"All yours, bro." Brick said rejuvenated.

"Thanks..." Butch said with an impatient face.

As Butch turns on the shower, only cold water come out.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Butch shouted. "COLDDDD!

The others noticed that Brick's long showering used up the hot water.

"Uhhhh, I think I'll wait til the hot water comes back." Boomer said nervously.

Food shortage...

"Hey, girls?" The Professor asked. "Did you happen to see a plate of brownies I had here?"

"No idea." Blossom said. "Do you think the boys know?

"I'll ask them." The Professor said as he walks to where the boys are. "Hey, boys, have you seen..."

As the Professor finds the boys, he noticed them eating the whole plate of brownies.

"...Were these not for us?" Brick asked.

"Told you brownies aren't just layed there." Boomer said.

"Sorry, but on the plus side, these are awesome." Butch said.

"...*Sign*...I'll make more..." The Professor signed.

And not to mention, sharing...

"You've played for 10 whole minutes, it's my turn!" Buttercup shouted while grabbing the game controller.

"No way." Bubbles shouted. "I got next."

"As if!" Butch shouted. "I'm at an important part! I can't just stop!"

"You should have thought of that before you played for so long!" Boomer shouted.

Brick and Blossom were the only one not in that fight.

"*Sign*...Yep, that's our team, all right." Brick said.

"If only we handle things like this." Blossom said.

But, they were also times that were good. Such as, helping each other out with homework.

"Okay, so I add 20 + 10, that equals...30, right?" Butch asked.

"And if I subract 19 - 9, that equals...10?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" Blossom said. "You guys got it now."

"Nice work, boys." Brick said. "You guys are coming a long way."

"Better watch out, man." Butch said.

"Yeah, we're gonna be just as smart as you soon." Boomer said.

"That's goes for us too." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, this stuff is easy for us now, too." Bubbles said.

"Heh, don't press your luck." Brick said.

There were also movie nights...

"Oh, we should watch is movie, 'Doggy Days'." Bubbles said. "I love puppy movies!"

"Yeah, I heard that movie was good." Blossom said.

"Lucky for you, I have a soft side for cute doggies." Buttercup said.

"Uh, dog movie, really?" Brick said. "A little cute for our taste."

"We were hoping to watch 'Zombie Fighter II'." Butch said.

"'Revenge of the Zombie King!'" Boomer said. "The first was awesome!"

"Isn't that PG-13?" Blossom asked.

"Isn't the stuff we do PG-13?" Brick asked. "We can handle a little zombie horror."

"Expect the Professor wouldn't let us watch it." Blossom said.

"Aw, man..." The boys said depressed.

"Come on, guys." Bubbles said. "This movie won't be too bad."

"Fine, but if things get sad, don't expect any crying from us." Brick said.

"Yeah." Both Boomer and Butch said.

About an hour in the movie, the group begin to tear up...

"Did you see that?" Blossom said with tears.

"He found his way back home..." Bubbles said crying.

"And it the thought of his boy that got him there." Buttercup said with tears.

"Wow..., this movie got pretty real..." Boomer said with emotions.

"Now that's a true bond..." Brick said with mixed feelings.

"Man..., you guys are wimps..." Butch said trying to keep a straight face, which wasn't too long. "Any chance the Professor can let us have a puppy?"

"Already tried that." Buttercup said. "Didn't really work out.

The 6 started to have a bond with each other, and everything seemed to go well, at least until one night. It was a Friday night, the girls were having a peaceful sleep, but the boys on the other hand, were having a nightmare. It was Townsville, destroyed and people missing.

"Hey, where are we?" Butch said confused.

"I don't know." Boomer said scared. " Wherever we are, I don't like it here."

"Guys..., I think we're in Townsville." Brick said.

"What!?" Both Boomer and Butch said shocked.

"This can't be Townsville..." Butch said. "It's never been like this before..."

"What happen to all the people?" Boomer asked. "There's no one here..."

"The people...what happened to the girls!?" Brick asked.

"Oh, no...we gotta find them!" Butch said.

"They can't be too far." Boomer said. "We gotta hurry!"

The boys searched around the entire destroyed city looking for the girls.

"Blossom, are you here?" Brick shouted.

"Bubbles, can you hear me?" Boomer shouted.

"Buttercup, where are you?" Butch shouted.

"Ugh, where could they be?" Brick said.

"I hope they're safe..." Boomer said worried.

"*Gasp* Look!" Butch shouted. "I think that's them.

The boys had finally found the girls as they were on the ground.

"GIRLS!" The boys shouted as they ran to the girls.

"Blossom?" Brick asked as he holds Blossom. "Bloss, it's me, Brick. Blossy?"

"Bubbles?" Boomer asked as he holds Bubbles. "Bubbs, can you hear me?

"Buttercup?" Butch asked as he holds Buttercup. "Come on, B.C. Wake up!"

The girls were just there, lifeless...

"Why aren't they waking up?" Boomer said scared.

"Guys,...I...I think they're..." Butch shuddered.

"No...no...no, no, no..." Brick said shocked. "This can't be...they can't be...who could have done all of this?"

"Who, indeed?" A mysterious voice said.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Boomer asked.

"That voice..." Butch said.

"It has to be..." Brick said with sucpicous.

It was none other than Him. The one who brought the boys back to life.

"Hello, boys." Him said. "Long time no see."

"HIM!?" The boys said shocked.

"So...it was YOU!" Brick shouted. "You're the one who did this!"

"Me?" Him asked. "Oh, no. I never had the ability to do any of this, including destroying the girls."

"You expect me to believe that!?" Butch shouted.

"Yeah, if it wasn't you, that who did this!?" Boomer shouted.

"Who?" Him asked. "Why, you three of course."

"What!?" The boys said surprised.

"You're insane!" Brick shouted.

"We may have done a lot of things...," Butch said.

"...But we're not that way anymore." Boomer said. "We would never do any of this now."

"Oh, but you did." Him said. "You three are the only ones actually capable of doing all this. After all, this is what you were created for."

"But, it's not what we want to do anymore." Brick said. "We want something more in our lifes."

"To, do all this...it's pointless now..." Butch said depressed.

"It would just make us...empty..." Boomer said depressed.

"Exactly!" Brick said. "We don't want to destroy things or hurt incident people anymore, especially the girls."

"Really? Him asked. "Then why don't you ask...yourselves?"

"Ourselves?" The boys asked.

As they turn around, they noticed...them...The darker versions of them...Their past selves...

"It's...it's us..." Brick said. scared.

"The us we once were..." Boomer said nervous.

"Wha...what's going on?" Butch asked nervous.

"Oh, you bet we did." Dark Brick said.

"And it was fun, too." Dark Boomer said.

"You should have seen the looks on those stupid girls faces." Dark Butch said.

"No..." The boys said scared.

"As you see, boys, no matter how much you try, you can never avoid what you meant to do." Him said. "And you were meant for a all of this..."

"No...no...NOOOOOOO!" The boys shouted.

The boys nightmare had ended. They woke up realizing that they were in their beds in the girls room. They noticed that the girls were still sleeping peacefully, which was a good sign for them.

"*Sigh*...It was just a dream..." Brick whispered.

"...More like an nightmare..." Butch whispered.

"Wait, did we all have the same dream?" Boomer asked quietly.

"Townsville destroyed..." Butch said.

"Him..." Boomer said.

"The girls..." Brick said.

"Man, us having the same nightmare is not a good sign." Butch said.

"Do you really think we could that, even now...?" Boomer asked.

"I don't know..." Brick said while looking at the girls. "...but, they're still here. That's good enough."

"Yeah..." Both Boomer and Butch said while looking at the girls as well.

"It's still pretty late." Brick said. "We should try to get some more sleep."

"If that's even possible." Butch said.

"Yeah, I really don't want to see that again..." Boomer said scared.

"Well, we can't just say awake." Brick said. "Come on, let's get some rest."

"Okay." Both Boomer and Butch said. "Good night..."

"Yeah, good night..." Brick said.

The boys tried their best to get some sleep until morning came. Morning finally came, and it was Saturday. It was now one week since the Rowdyruffs moved in with the girls. And it was their first time off since starting school. The girls were awake getting ready for breakfast, but the boys were still asleep.

"Good morning, girls." The Professor said.

"Good morning, Professor." The girls said.

"Where are the boys?" The Professor asked.

"They're still asleep." Blossom said.

"They must be really exhausted after their first week of school." Bubbles said.

"Heh, I would be too." Buttercup said.

"Well, breakfast is almost ready." The Professor said. "Wouldn't want them to miss it. Boys, it's time for breakfast!"

The boys woke up after hearing the Professor's call. They were still groggy from the nightmare.

"Oh, the Professor's calling us." Brick said while waking up. "We'll be right down!"

"Uh, did you guys get any sleep last night?" Boomer asked.

"If only..." Butch said. "How could anyone sleep with a nightmare like that?"

"Let's just get ready for breakfast." Brick said. "And try to keep a straight face, guys."

"Okay." The other boys said.

The boys got dressed and went downstairs to meet the others.

"Morning..." The boys said exhausted.

"Morning, guys." Blossom said while noticing how tired the boys are. "Did you three sleep well?"

"Not exactly..." Brick said. "Just had a few drawbacks."

"Yeah, still getting used to the whole school thing." Butch said.

"Don't worry about us." Boomer said. "We'll be fine."

"Well, it's Saturday, so no school today." Buttercup said.

"Or tomorrow, so can relax for a bit." Bubbles said.

Brick then made a quick realization about today.

"Oh, yeah." Brick said. "That means it's been a whole week since we've been here."

"Wow, a whole week?" Boomer asked "Time sure flies by."

"Heh, it feels longer because we spented so much time in school." Butch said.

"A whole week, huh?" Blossom said.

"What, is that a problem?" Brick asked.

"No, but it is kinda surprising." Blossom said.

"Yeah, you guys being here with us? Bubbles said.

"And this whole 'living together' thing." Buttercup said.

"Huh, I guess it is kinda surprising, but some surprises are good, right?" Brick said.

"I'm kinda surprise that things are going pretty well." Butch said.

"Me too." Boomer said.

"Hey, maybe we should celebrate." Bubbles said.

"For just one week?" Butch asked. "Kinda much, don't you think?"

"Yeah, isn't that supposed to be a one month thing?" Boomer said.

"Either way, a week is still a while." Blossom said.

"Maybe we should do something." Bubbles said.

"How about we just eat breakfast in the meantime?" Brick asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Butch said.

"Me too." Boomer said.

The kids all had their breakfast and decide to spend most of the morning watching some T.V. While enjoying a few shows, Blossom started to noticed how the boys were a little down.

"Brick, is something wrong?" Blossom asked.

"Huh, why you ask?" Brick asked.

"It's just that you and your brothers seem down for some reason." Blossom said.

"Well..., I guess we're just exhausted with the whole school thing." Brick said.

"Yeah, you know." Butch said. "Takes a while to get used to."

"It's has been a week, you know." Boomer said.

"I know, it's just that..." Blossom said when Brick interrupted.

"Blossy, you don't have to worry about us." Brick said with a faint smile. "We're tough guys, remember? If there's any problems, we'll tell you."

"Uh, all right." Blossom said. "If you say so."

While the kids were watching some more T.V., the girls hotline in their cells rang.

"Oh, the mayor's calling?" Blossom asked.

"Finally, some action!" Butch said ready for action.

"I could use a good monster fight right now!" Boomer said happily.

"I can vouch for that." Brick said in a good mood.

"Well, now you seem to be in a good mood." Buttercup said.

"It's good to see you guys like this." Bubbles said.

Blossom answers the call.

"Hello, Mayor?" Blossom called.

"Blossom, we have big trouble!" The Mayor called.

"What is it?" Blossom asked. "A giant monster?"

"It's Him!" The Mayor shouted. "He's causing BIG trouble!"

Blossom was silent the moment she heard Him's name. She knew that the boys wouldn't want to see him anytime soon.

"Are...are you sure?" Blossom asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm sure!" The Mayor shouted. "Please help!"

"O...okay..." Blossom said depressed. "We're on the way..."

Everyone noticed how sad Blossom looked.

"Blossom?" Buttercup asked.

"Is something wrong?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, whatever it is, we can all handle it together." Brick said.

"Yeah, we handle everything with the six of us." Boomer said.

"No doubt about that." Butch said.

"Actually..., why don't you three sit this one out?" Blossom asked the boys.

"What?!" Brick asked surprised. "Sit this one out?"

"Do we look like the kind of guys that want to 'sit this one out'?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, we don't have any problems fighting anything." Boomer said.

"Come on, tell us what it is." Brick said.

"What IS it, Blossom?" Buttercup asked.

"Is it something bad?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom didn't want to tell, but she knew she couldn't keep it a secret.

"It's...Him..." Blossom said slowly.

The second Blossom said Him, the boys had faces full of fear. Bubbles and Buttercup were also upset because they knew the boys would have problems as well. The boys started to have flashbacks of their nightmare again.

"Him...why now...?" Boomer thought.

"Uh, of all days..." Butch thought.

"This can't be a coincidence..." Brick thought.

"So, it's Him today, huh?" Buttercup said depressed.

"...Are you guys okay...?" Bubbles asked.

"...Ye..yeah..., we'll be fine..." Butch said down.

"So..., Him's the one causing trouble today...?" Boomer said depressed.

"Guess this was bound to happen sometime sooner or later..." Brick said nervously. "Turns out it's sooner..."

The girls started to worry about the boys. They didn't want them to have to deal with Him.

"You know, Blossom may be right." Buttercup said. "Why don't you sit this one out?"

"We know it would be hard for you guys to deal with Him..." Bubbles said.

"And we beaten Him a bunch of times before." Blossom said.

"Maybe, but you girls don't know Him the way we do." Brick said.

"When, we lived in his place, we saw all the things he did." Boomer said.

"And we're seen the stuff he did to you three." Butch said as he pointed at Blossom and Buttercup. "Like the time he tried to keep you two arguing.

"And the time he controlled everyone in Townsville to hate you three." Boomer said.

"Not to mention bringing us back to finish the job." Brick said. "Okay, the whole bringing us back was actually a good thing for us, plus the new hair is a bonus. It would have took forever for me to grow it like this."

"Yeah, I happen to like this style of hair I rock now." Butch said.

"You look like an anime character." Boomer said.

"An AWESOME anime character, thank you." Butch said.

"The POINT is, Him is dangerous." Brick said. "He's not like any other villian in Townsville. He has the power to destroy the world anytime he wants to. We should know, because he literally had a front seat of him doing it."

"What?!" The girls said surprised.

"Long story." Butch said.

"Something with Him and Mojo trying to prove who's eviler...stuff like that." Boomer said.

"Again, the POINT is, Him is dangerous, even if you girls beat him enough times." Brick said. "We may own the guy for bringing us back, but we don't wanna do what he wants us to do anymore."

The girls were still worried about the boys, even after anything they just said, they still didn't want them to be involved with this.

"They were brought back by Him..." Blossom thought. "Right..."

"It's our fault from what happened back then..." Bubbles thought.

"If only there was something else we could have done..." Buttercup thought.

"Even so, we can't just let them do this." Blossom thought. "Who knows what could happen..."

The girls gave a straight face to the boys.

"Listen, we know that this is hard for you guys, which is why the three of us will take care of Him for you." Blossom said.

"What?" The boys said surprised.

"We've always beat Him, and there's no way we'll lose now." Buttercup said.

"And we know it wouldn't be right for you to face him the ways things are." Bubbles said.

"You three would do that for us...?" Brick asked.

"Of course." Blossom said happily. "That's what friends are for."

The boys were surprised to hear Blossom say that. It was the first time that they were called friends.

"We're...we're friends?" Brick asked slowly.

"Of course we are, silly." Bubbles said with a smile.

"You think we would do this for anyone?" Buttercup said happy.

"It's just...it's the first time you've called us your friends..." Brick said.

"Really?" Blossom asked. "Huh, I guess we were having so much fun together, we forgot to mention it."

"Heh, yeah I see that." Brick said. "We are pretty fun."

"Who to think that you girls would end up being our first friends." Butch said.

"If you ask me, we couldn't pick better people to be our friends." Boomer said happily.

"I actually agree with Boomer." Brick said. "So, we're friends..."

"Yeah, we are." Blossom said.

The boys felt very happy to know that the girls actually care about them now.

"Thanks, girls." The boys said.

"You're welcome." The girls said.

"Hey, we better get going, before Him causes more trouble." Buttercup said.

"Oh, right." Blossom said. "We better hurry."

"Will you guys be fine here?" Bubbles asked the boys.

"...Yeah, we're be good." Boomer said.

"Just don't expect us to sit around too long." Butch said.

"If you girls are in any trouble, we'll be there to help." Brick said. "I mean, that's what friends do, right?"

"Right." Blossom said with a smile.

"Well, get going!" Brick said.

"Right, see you soon." Blossom said.

The girls flew to the city to face off with Him.

"So, we're friends with the girls now..." Brick said.

"Man, who to think after we fought all this time this would happen?" Butch asked his brothers.

"Now, that you mention it, what were we fighting about all this time?" Boomer said. "Was there even a point at all?"

"Huh, it does seem kinda stupid now, doesn't it?" Brick asked.

"Like, Boomer's level of stupid?" Butch asked.

"Hey, I'm not as look as you think I am anymore!" Boomer said.

"Heh, you're right." Butch said. "They're even times when you're smarter than us."

"Wow, that...means something coming from you, Butch." Boomer said.

"Hey, not me." Brick said. "I'm the genius of the family. You've got a long wait before you get to my level, and that goes for both of you."

"Yeah, yeah..." Both Boomer and Butch said.

The boys laughed for a bit, but then they thought about what the girls are doing.

"I hope they'll be okay." Boomer said.

"Me too." Butch said.

"They always are, but I still can't help but worry." Brick said. "Should we really stay here and not help?"

Back with the girls, they found Him terrorizing the city.

"Hahahaha, oh, how fun it is to scare the people..." Him said.

"Not so fast, Him!" The girls shouted.

"Oh, the Powerpuff Girls..." Him said. "What a surprise..."

"What?" Buttercup asked. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Maybe, but that's not important now." Him said.

"Let's go, girls!" Blossom shouted.

"Yeah!" Both Bubbles and Buttercup said.

The girls attacked Him with no hesitation, but he didn't seemed to be effective much. Him looked as if he was toying with the girls.

"Oh, is that all you got?" Him said tauntly. "I thought you three were stronger than that."

"Is he messing with us?" Buttercup asked.

"Don't let Him get to your head, girls." Blossom said.

"We're show you how strong we are!" Bubbles shouted.

While the girls continue their fight, the boys were still back at their home. Boomer and Butch were sitting on the cough waiting, while Brick was walking back and forward, worry about the girls.

"Ugh, this isn't right." Brick said to his brothers. "We should be there helping the girls."

"I know, but they said that we shouldn't get involved in this fight..." Butch said.

"And with that nightmare we had last night, maybe it's for the best." Boomer said. "Besides, the girls always won against Him."

"This is different." Brick said. "Everytime the girls battle against Him, he gets stronger and much harder to fight. Who knows what he has planned next?"

Boomer and Butch began to worry just as much as Brick did. A few seconds later the Professor came to the room.

"Oh, hi, boys." The Professor said. "Where are the girls?"

"They're off saving the city..." Boomer said.

"Oh." The Professor said.

"From Him..." Butch said.

"Oh..." The Professor said. "And you decided not to help?"

"Actually, the girls insist that we stay here..." Brick said. "Because of the whole...you know..."

"Right, the girls told me about that." The Professor said. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happen to you three."

"It's okay, really." Butch said. "It's was our own fault."

"The girls did what they had to do." Boomer said.

"We don't blame them for that anymore." Brick said. "We're actually thankful for what they did."

"Yeah, and what a way to go, right?" Butch said.

"That's for sure." Boomer said.

"Wait, what did happen that day?" The Professor asked.

The boys then realized that the girl didn't actually told the Professor about how they...non-live at that time.

"Uhhhhhhhh..." The boys muttered nervously.

"That's not important..." Brick said nervously. "What matters is that we're here now, and we're trying to make things right."

"Yeah." Both Boomer and Butch said.

"Well, that's good to hear." The Professor said. "You know, I always worry about the girls and this whole 'Super Hero' thing they do, but I know that this city needs them."

"You know, the girls actually called us their friends today." Brick said.

"It was the first time they ever told us that." Boomer said.

"We always felt that, but hearing them say it was..." Butch said.

"Important to hear?" The Professor asked.

"Well, yeah." Butch said.

"You know, the girls have a lot of friends..." The Professor said.

"Well, that's no surprise." Brick said.

"...but it seems different with you three." The Professor said.

"How's so?" Boomer asked.

"It's not everyday you make friends with your former enemies." The Professor said.

"Oh, yeah...right..." The boys said nervously.

"Not to mention the whole living arrangements too." Butch said.

"You see, the girls would never do all of that if they didn't think you all could be friends." The Professor said.

"Huh, I guess you're right." Brick said.

"They have forgiven us after the whole 'nearly destroying them' thing." Boomer said.

"And we've forgiven them after the whole 'actually destroying us' thing." Butch said.

"So, what do you boys think you should do?" The Professor asked.

The boys looked at each other and were silent for a moment, they were still a bit scared, but they knew what they had to do.

"Let's go help our friends!" Brick said a big smile.

"Yeah!" Both Butch and Boomer shouted.

The boys dashed to the city to help the girls fight Him. It didn't seem to be working out well with the girls as their attacks on Him seemed to be ineffective. The girls started to get tired as the battle lasted longer.

"Oh, are you getting tired?" Him taunted.

"Geez, what's with him today?" Buttercup asked her sisters.

"He's never been like this before..." Bubbles said.

"We have to stay strong, for the guys..." Blossom said.

"Oh, is that all you can do?" Him asked.

"Uh, it's like he's messing with us!" Blossom said angry.

As Him was about to get "serious," he was hit by a laser beam attack, and it was from not other then the Rowdyruff Boys finally joining in the fight. The girls were very surprised to see that the boys came.

"G-guys!?" The girls shouted."

"Hey, sorry we're late." Brick said.

"What are you doing here?" Blossom asked.

"Helping you three, that's what." Butch said.

"But, this is Him we're fighting against." Buttercup said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bubbles said.

"We wouldn't be here if we were sure." Boomer said. "We came here because we want to help you three."

"Because that was friends are for, right?" Brick said as he winks at the girls.

"...Right, friends." Blossom said with smile. "Thanks, guys."

Him was back on his feet after getting hit by Brick's lazer beam.

"Well, if it isn't the Rowdyruff Boys..." Him said. "Long time no see..."

"Yeah...likewise..." Brick said with a serious face.

"So, what I've heard is true." Him said. "You have joined the girls, haven't you?"

"Funny how life works, isn't it?" Butch said angry.

"Got a problem with that?" Boomer asked angrly.

"Oh, no problem..." Him said. "So, how have you boys been?"

"Eh, you know, good..." Brick said. "...at being good!"

"Really?" Him asked. "Have you been eating right? Sleeping well? No bad dreams...prehaps...?"

The boys were shocked then Him mentioned "Bad Dreams."

"What!?" The boys said shocked.

"Oh, did I say something wrong?" Him asked with our delight.

"It...it was you!?" Brick said shocked. "You're the one who showed us that!?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Him said. "Who's to say?"

"You had no right to show us that!" Boomer shouted.

"Seriously, that was so not cool!" Butch shouted.

"Well, it appears I stroke a nerve." Him said. "I'll take my leave, now. You boys take care of yourselves, now."

"Wait!" The boys shouted at Him, but he was gone.

The boys were upset to find out that it was Him who gave them that nightmare they had about Townsville and the girls.

"He gone..." Brick said depressed.

"So, was Him this whole time?" Boomer asked.

"I knew the dude was evil, but this!?" Butch asked.

"Ugh, we should have known this from the start!" Brick said angry. "We knew he had the power to mess with peoples minds. The fact that was causing trouble today should have been obvious!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Blossom asked.

The boys noticed that the girls were wondering was they were talking about. They were silent, but they wanted them to know what happened.

"We'll talk you back home..." Brick said upset.

As the 6 flew back to Utonium household, the boys explained to the girls about the nightmare they had last night. They explained that it was Him that made them had that nightmare and that he was messing with them.

"So, that's why you guys were acting weird this morning." Blossom said.

"Yeah...that's why..." Brick said depressed.

"Him gave you bad nightmares?" Buttercup asked. "Been there before."

"It wasn't so easy get out of either." Bubbles said.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you girls before, but how could we?" Brick said.

"We're not like that anymore..." Boomer said.

"And we figured that if you told you, there's might have been a chance that you'd..." Butch said.

"Think that you would end up being bad again?" Blossom said.

"Something like that..." Butch said depressed.

"We would never think that now." Bubbles said.

"You've may have been jerks in the past, but we know you're not like that now." Buttercup said.

"They're right." Blossom said. "You three are our friends now."

"Still, we should have known..." Brick said depressed.

Brick got up his sit and decide he wanted to go outside for a bit.

"Hey, where are you going?" Blossom asked.

"I just...need some air." Brick said as he shuts the door.

"He's probably gonna be up the roof." Butch said.

"Brick likes to watch the sunset sometimes." Boomer said.

"I'm gonna go check on him." Blossom said.

"Okay." Butch said. "Take all the time you need."

"Yeah." Boomer said. "He looks like he could really use some cheering up."

"Right." Blossom said as she goes outside to meet up with Brick.

Butch, Boomercup, Buttercup, and Bubbles were the only ones in the living room.

"*Sign* I think Brick might be taking this harder than the two of us, Boomer." Butch said.

"I think you're right." Boomer said. "When we started to be good, he was the one who decided for us to come back here. Guess he didn't expect this."

"I know I didn't." Butch said.

"You guys are gonna be fine, right?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, more or less." Butch said.

"We're sorry that Him gave you guys that bed dream." Bubbles said.

"You don't have to be." Boomer said. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was all Him's doing." Butch said. "You know, this actually surprises me."

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked.

"Him brought us back." Butch said. "Sure, it was to make sure that we...finish the job, but even so..."

"He gave us a home, a chance to live life again, even if was for doing bad things, it was still good being alive..."

"To think that he would do this to us...even for an evil being...I thought that he..." Butch said depressed.

"We're sorry..." Both Bubbles and Buttercup said.

"We told you, you had nothing to do with this." Boomer said.

"But we do." Bubbles said.

"We're the reason why Him brought you guys back, and now he's doing this to you guys." Buttercup said upset.

"If only we didn't blow you three up, none of this would have happen." Bubbles said sadly.

"Hey, we don't blame you three for what you did anymore." Butch said.

"Yeah, you did what you had to do to save Townsville." Boomer said.

"Still, we could have found another way..." Buttercup said depressed.

"Maybe if we tried talking to you..." Bubbles said sadly.

"Yeah, like we would listen to you three back then." Butch said. "You knew how we were."

"If you didn't stop us then, we might have actually..." Boomer said sadly. "...There would be no going back if we did any of that..."

"So, in a way, we're thankful for what you did." Butch said. "We would have just regret the decisions we make if you didn't stop us."

"Well, we still have regrets ourselves." Bubbles said.

"If only we were friends from the start..." Buttercup said sadly.

Boomer and Butch noticed that Bubbles and Buttercup were even sadder than them. They decided that they wanted to cheer them up.

"Girls, don't be sad." Boomer said.

"Hey, we're friends now." Butch said. "That's what matters now, right?"

"...Right..." Both Bubbles and Buttercup.

Boomer and Butch give Bubbles and Buttercup a hug.

"Uh...what are you guys doing?" Buttercup asked.

"Hugging, I guess." Butch said. "We're still new to this, you know."

"It's just that you look like you could use some cheering up too." Boomer said.

"Well, this does feel kinda nice." Bubbles said. "A little weird without Blossom."

"Eh, she and Brick are having their moment right now as we speak." Butch said.

"You're probably right." Buttercup said. "Those two seem kinda obvious."

"Yeah, no kidding." Butch said.

The four laughed a bit.

"Thanks, you guys." Buttercup said.

"We're glad you're our friends now." Bubbles said happy.

"Yeah, us too." Boomer said with a smile.

While the other were still talking, Blossom went up to the roof to check on Brick. She noticed that he was sitting there looking really upset.

"Your brothers told me you might be here." Blossom said to Brick.

Brick hears Blossom's voice and looks at her.

"Hi..." Blossom said.

"Hi..." Brick replied.

Blossom sits next to Brick to comfort him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Blossom asked.

"How can I be okay?" Brick said. "I thought that I was finally away from this whole past thing, now Him tries to remind me what I did?"

"...It's hard, isn't it?" Blossom asked. "Being reminded of what you were?"

"You don't the half of it." Brick said. "Being good was the hardest thing me and my brothers have ever done. We didn't know where to even start."

"That's why you left, to make a new start, right?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Brick said. "We just couldn't stay where we did all those things, you know."

"Brick...it was really hard for you, wasn't it?" Blossom asked.

"...It was. Brick replied. During those times, we started to get new feelings about things, and new understanding about life. Don't tell the guys I told you this..., but...there were nights I actually cried about the things I did."

"Really?" Blossom asked. "I'm sorry...I had no idea..."

"It's okay..." Brick said sadly. "I did so many bad things. I hurt innocent people, destroyed buildings, I even enjoyed doing those things. That's when I realized...I was a monster..."

"Oh, Brick..." Blossom said sadly.

"I started to hate everything I did and I hated myself for it." Brick said. "I don't even know I why me and my brothers did all of that. Was it because Mojo created us that way, or maybe...we're not meant to be good..."

Brick was really depressed and Blossom wanted him to know that she's doesn't think of Brick like that anymore.

"Brick, you're not a monster." Blossom said. "Believe me, I fought a lot of monsters, and you're not like any of them."

"How so?" Brick asked.

"Look where you are now." Blosson said. "You're here with us, trying to make things right. And even after all the fighting we did, we somehow looked past all of that. Now, we're working together, living together, and now we're friends."

"...Yeah...we are friends now, are we?" Brick said a little cheered up.

"Hey, you want to know something else?" Blossom asked.

"What?" Brick asked.

"When you and your brothers came back and helped us last week, I noticed something different about you three." Blossom said.

"What kind of different?" Brick asked.

"Your eyes." Blossom said. "I noticed that your eyes were different. They were the kind that wanted to help people. The kind that want to make a difference, and that's the kind of people you three are now."

"You really think so?" Brick asked.

"Of course I do." Blossom said. "You being here now is proof of that."

"Thanks, Bloss." Brick said with a smile. "You know, I was actually pretty nervous of coming here after everything, but being here with you and the others, it feels right."

"Me too." Blossom said with a smile.

"Hey, I want to make a promise to you." Brick said as he holds Blossom's hand. "I promise that me and my bros will always be there for you and your sisters as long as you need us."

"Wow, that's a pretty big promise, but I know you can keep your word." Blossom said. "After all, that's what you want to do now."

"Right..." Brick said while looking at Blossom.

"Um, Brick?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah?" Brick asked.

"How long do you plan on holding my hand?" Blossom asked while blushing.

"Uhhhhhh, oh!" Brick said embrassed. "Sorry, my bad!"

"Hehe, it's okay." Blossom said.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Blossy." Brick said happy. "We should get back with the others."

"One minute." Blossom said. "I want to look at the sunset a little longer."

"Huh, okay." Brick said as we watched to sunset."

"It's really is beautiful, isn't it?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah...it is." Brick agreed while looking at Blossom.

"You know, we should do this more often." Blossom said.

"You mean look at the sunset?" Brick asked.

"If you don't mind me being around." Blossom said.

"No, of course not." Brick said. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you around."

"Good to know." Blossom said.

"Hey, Bloss?" Brick asked.

"Yeah?" Blossom replied.

"I'm really glad we're friends now." Brick said.

"Hehehe, me too." Blossom said.

A few minutes after looking at the sunset, Brick and Blossom returned to the others.

"Hey, we're back." Brick said in a good mood.

"Looks like you're in a good mood now." Butch said.

"And it looks like you two are in a good mood as well." Brick said.

"Yeah, I guess we are now." Boomer said.

"So, what happen with you two?" Buttercup said.

"Did you guys have a moment?" Bubbles said with smirk.

"Wha-no!" Both Brick and Blossom shouted embrassed.

"What makes you think that?" Brick said.

"You two alone?" Butch said.

"Talking together." Buttercup said.

"Watching to the sunset." Bubbles said.

"Sounds like a moment." Boomer said.

"That's all we did." Brick said. " We talked and looked at the sunset. You guys got a problem with that?"

"Uhhh, nooo." The others said mischievously.

"Besides, it's looks like you four had some time together too." Blossom said.

"Well, maybe we did." Butch said. "So, how you feeling, Brick?"

"Better." Brick replied. "We're not gonna let something like this get us down."

"You're right, Brick." Boomer said. "Let's keeps our heads up."

"So, what's our next move?" Butch asked. "We're not gonna just let this one slide."

"Ummm, not sure yet." Brick said. "Maybe Him'll just do the same thing he did today."

"Not like he does anything original these days." Butch said.

"Whatever he plans, we just gonna have to handle it." Boomer said.

"In the meantime, how about we get some game time on?" Brick asked his brothers.

"Yeah, sounds good." Butch said.

"I'm game if you are." Boomer said.

The boys decided to play some video games, but the girls started to feel something off.

"Girls, did you noticed something...off about Him today?" Blossom asked her sisters.

"He was acting kinda weird when we were fighting him." Bubbles said.

"Not like he wasn't weird before, but I think you might be right the way he was messing with us." Buttercup said. "Not to mention the way he acted when the boys showed up."

"You don't think he plans on doing something to them do you?" Bubbles asked.

"I hope not." Blossom said. "They've been through enough today."

"Yeah..." Both Bubbles and Buttercup said.

The boys turned on the Game System to play a couple of rounds.

"Hey, Blossy, how about that rematch you still want?" Brick asked.

"Heh, you're on." Blossom said.

The six played Videos Games until it was time for bed. The boys didn't feel nervous about going to sleep this time because they felt that Him wouldn't haunt them twice. The girls on the other hand were a little worried and watched them for a bit while they were asleep.

"You think they're sleeping well?" Bubbles asked her sisters.

"Better than us right now." Buttercup said.

"Hmm..." Blossom thought.

"What is it, Blossom?" Bubbles said.

"I was just thinking, maybe we shouldn't wait until Him attacks again." Blossom said.

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't think that we should let him get away for today, especially after he messed with the boys." Blossom said. "I would hate to see them haunted like that again."

"You're right." Bubbles said. "I would too."

"Man, I can't believe all this." Buttercup said.

"Believe what?" Blossom asked.

"That we're actually friends with the three boys that nearly destroyed us and everything." Buttercup said. "Now we're doing so much just to help them."

"Yeah, I guess it is kinda surprising, isn't it?" Bubbles asked.

"They've changed too much, I can't even imagine them the way they were before anymore." Blossom said. "Brick's so...sincere now and he's wants to do what's right."

"I think Boomer is really sweet." Bubbles said. "He's a lot nicer than he was before."

"Butch is..." Buttercup said while thinking. "Well, he's Butch. I think the only thing different about him is that he's on our side now."

"I don't know." Bubbles said. "We did see the way he fought the Gang Green Gang by himself."

"Yeah, I think he was doing it for a certain someone." Blossom said while looking at Buttercup.

"Come on, don't be crazy." Buttercup said embrassed. "Anyone of us would fight them like that."

"Not like him." Blossom said. "I saw the way you looked at him."

"Oh, like the you look you give Brick everyone day?" Buttercup said.

"That's...not true..." Blossom said nervously.

"She's got you there, Blossom." Bubbles said. "You do tend to look at Brick a lot."

"Oh, and you don't look at Boomer?" Blossom asked.

"I do and I don't have trouble admitting it." Bubbles. "I have to think he's cute."

The girls all laughed quietly about how they felt about the boys now. They wanted to do whatever it took to keep them the way they are now.

"So..., it's agreed then?" Blossom asked her sisters.

"Umhmm." Both Bubbles and Buttercup said in agreement.

"Tomorrow, we go after Him for earlier today." Blossom said.

"Right." Both Bubbles and Buttercup said.

"All right, we should get to sleep." Blossom said.

"Better rest up for tomorrow." Buttercup said.

"We're be ready." Bubbles said.

"Good night." The girls said to each other.

The girls finally decide to get some sleep. While they were finally getting some rest, the boys were once again getting nightmares. This one however was a different kind of nightmare...

"Wh-where are we, now?" Boomer asked his brothers.

"It's so dark, I can barely see..." Butch said.

"It's like we're in some...dark void or something..." Brick said.

"So, it's you three..." A voice said.

"Who said that?" Butch said."

"Didn't sound like Him." Boomer said.

"No, it sounded like..." Brick said with a realization.

The three brothers looked ahead and they noticed...themselves. The dark version of them haunting them.

"It's...us..." Brick said nervously.

"No...not again..." Boomer said scared.

"What do you three want!?" Butch shouted at the dark versions of themselves.

"What do think we want?" Dark Butch said. "We want back in."

"What?!" The boys said shoucked.

"You heard him!" Dark Boomer said. "We want to be bad again."

"You're out of your minds if you think that's gonna happen now!" Brick shouted.

"Oh, are we?" Dark Brick asked. "Don't you remember how much fun was? Beating people up?"

"Blowing up buildings looks there's no tomorrow?" Dark Boomer asked.

"Not having feelings, or caring about anything?" Dark Butch asked.

"Heh, those were the worst." Dark Brick said. "We should have beat that dude that made us change."

"Enough!" Brick shouted. "You guys aren't a part of us anymore!"

"You have no idea how good we have it now." Boomer said.

"And you guys can't take that away from us!" Butch said.

"Is that what you think?" Dark Brick asked. "Man, you three have gotten stupid."

"Us, stupid?" Brick asked his darker self. "You're the ones that don't have a purpose!"

"But we do have a purpose...and I think you know what it is..." Dark Brick said.

"You don't mean..." Brick asked with fear.

An image of the girls appeared in front of the boys.

"The girls..." The boys said while looking at the image.

"That's right." Dark Brick said. "Our one purpose is destroying the Powerpuff Girls. Nothing else matters."

"Once those three are gone, nothing will ever stop us." Dark Boomer said."

"And we'll be free to do whatever we want, no matter what." Dark Butch said.

"But, what would it be all for!?" Brick shouted.

"Doing all that would just lead to nothing!" Boomer shouted.

"Is that you want!?" Butch shouted. "To do so much and have nothing in the end!?"

"All long at we achieve our goal...it's okay with us." Dark Brick said.

"No...never!" Brick said. "We'll never be you again!"

"Just be honest with yourselves." Dark Brick said. "You have can never help them."

The boys were now taken to a place similar to their last nightmare and he witness something even worse. The girls were badly injured by their darker selfs.

"Look, it's the girls!" Brick shouted.

"They're in trouble!" Boomer cried.

"Come on, we gotta help them!" Butch shouted.

The boys the walked to the girls, but they didn't notice them.

"Bloss!" Brick said to Blossom. "Are you o..."

Brick noticed that he couldn't touch Blossom.

"What the..." Brick said shocked.

The other brothers noticed it's the same for them.

"We can't touch them!" Butch said.

"Why not?!" Boomer cried.

The boys noticed their dark versions about to attack the girls.

"This is the end for you sissy girls." Dark Brick said.

"Brick, why are you doing this...?" Blossom cried. "We're all supposed to be friends..."

"Friends...with you three...?" Dark Brick asked. "Don't make us laugh."

The real Brick tries to call to Blossom.

"Blossy!" Brick shouted. "That's not me! Of course we're friends! Blossom! Please listen to me!"

His calls couldn't reach her. It was like he was a ghost.

"It's no use, Brick!" Butch said. "We're like ghost to them."

"How can we help them!?" Boomer cried.

"You can't..." Dark Brick said. "You can't do anything for them..."

"What..." Brick said surprised. "You...can see us..."

"That's right." Dark Butch said. "And I you can do is watch."

"As we finally rid of these stupid girls." Dark Boomer said.

"No!" Boomer shouted. "You don't have to do this!"

"Just think of the pain you're cause everyone if you take them away!" Butch shouted.

"If you hurt them..., there will be no turning back..." Brick said with sadness.

"That's the point..." Dark Brick said.

The boys could only watch as their friends were in grave dangers.

"Boomer, please..." Bubbles cried. "You're not supposed to be like this anymore..."

"You too, Butch..." Buttercup cried. "You're don't have to do this..."

"Oh, but we do..." Dark Butch said.

"This is how we supposed to be..." Dark Boomer said.

The Dark versions of the Rowdyruffs prepared for one big attack. Big enough to take out the girls for good.

"This is the end for you..." Dark Brick said. "Good bye, Powerpuff Girls..."

"NO!" The real Rowdyruffs shouted. "DON'T!"

Before the attack happened, the boys woke up from their nightmare.

"(Sign) Another nightmare...?" Boomer whispered to his brothers.

"Is Him messing with us again...?" Butch whispered.

"No...this was...different..." Brick said with fear in his heart. "I...I thought we got past this a long time ago..."

The boys looked at the girls, fearing that they might end up hurting them again...

"What are we gonna do, guys?" Boomer asked.

"The girls are our friends now, we can't do that to them." Butch said. "I don't WANT to do that to them."

"And we won't." Brick said. "I made a promise to Blossom earlier that we would never hurt them ever again, and I plan on keeping that promise."

"We do too." Butch said.

"Got that right." Boomer said.

"All right, I know this is much, but back to bed." Brick said.

"(Sign) This better not be a daily thing." Butch said.

"Yeah, that would really stink." Boomer said.

Both Butch and Boomer got comfy and went back to sleep, while Brick looked at Blossom once again.

"I promise you, Blossy." Brick thought. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure none of that ever happen. I'm going to keep my promise to you."

To be continued...in Part 2...


	5. Chapter 5

**Friends Part 2**

 **This is Part 2 of my last Chapter.**

It was a mid morning day, and after the last nightmare that the boys had, they were starting to be distance from the girls. However they didn't want it to seem like they were avoiding them. Which didn't seem to matter much because the girls had something plan to do today, and it was to take on Him after yesterday. The boys try to think about what to do.

"Man, this nightmare thing is gonna start becoming a daily occurrence..." Brick said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Butch said.

"Are you sure Him wasn't involved with it yesterday?" Boomer asked.

"Usually when Him does this kind of thing, he shows up." Brick said. "He didn't this time."

"And you really think that the evil us might still be in us?" Butch asked.

"I hope not." Brick said. "I would hate to go back to that, especially with the way things are for us now."

"Yeah, me neither." Boomer said. "I like being good now."

"So, do we tell the girls about this too?" Butch asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Brick said unsure. "I don't want them to worry about us, but if something happens...no that won't happen. Not now."

"Right..." Both Boomer and Butch said in agreement.

While the boys were talking about their nightmare problem, the girls discuss on what they plan to do about Him.

"Okay, so you remember what we talked about last night, right?" Blossom asked her sisters.

"Yeah." Both Bubbles and Buttercup said.

"We can't have Him messing with the boys again." Bubbles said.

"And we need to get him back for wrecking the town yesterday." Buttercup said.

"Okay, we need to be ready soon, and we can't tell the guys about this, agreed?" Blossom asked.

"Agreed." Both Bubbles and Buttercup replied.

The boys walked in while the girls were talking.

"Hey, ladies." Brick said the girls.

"Oh, hi boys." Blossom said.

"What's up?" Brick asked. "Planning on something today?"

"Uh, not exactly." Blossom said.

"Just, you know, the usual stuff." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, usual stuff." Bubbles said.

"O...kay." Butch said. "

"Well, we're about to play some video games." Boomer said. "Wanna join us?"

"Maybe later." Blossom said. "The three of us are working on something."

"On what?" Brick asked. "We didn't get any homework this weekend."

"Thank goodness for that." Butch said.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Blossom said. "We're tell you guys later."

"Okay...sure." Brick said.

"Good luck with...whatever you're doing." Boomer said.

"In the meantime, we will be working on beating that next dunegeon." Butch said.

"Okay, good luck to you, too." Bubbles said.

"That level's pretty hard." Buttercup said.

"Not for us." Butch said.

The boys walked away to play some video games. The girls looked at them for a bit.

"Look at them." Blossom said as see looks at the boys. "It really is hard to believe what they used to be like."

"Yeah, it almost seems like they were never bad." Bubbles said.

"Almost at least." Buttercup said. "Things are pretty different now, huh?"

"They're better now." Blossom said. "Truth be told, I would hate to lose them now."

"Me too." Buttercup said.

"Me three." Bubbles said.

"All right, let's be ready to do this soon." Blossom said.

"Okay." Both Bubbles and Buttercup said.

About an hour later, the girls were ready to take on him, but they didn't want the boys to know, so they try to sneak by them without them noticing.

"Okay, let's head out, girls." Blossom whispered.

"Right." The other girls said.

As the girls try to sneak out, the boys noticed them almost immediantly.

"Huh, girls?" Brick asked.

"Oh...hi, Brick..." Blossom said nervously. "Hehehe, what's up?"

The boys paused the game and walked closer to the girls.

"Are you trying to sneak out?" Brick asked.

"Uhhhhhh..." Blossom muttered.

"If you are, you're doing it wrong." Butch said. "You gonna do it at nighttime where it's easier."

"And we should know." Boomer said. "We did it a bunch of times."

"Hehehe, right." Blossom said still nervous. "Thanks for the tip..."

"So, where are you three going?" Butch said.

"Oh, nowhere special." Buttercup said.

"Just going for a daily fly by." Bubbles said.

"A fly by?" Brick asked.

"And you're sneaking out just to do it?" Boomer asked.

"We just didn't want to bother you guys." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, you seemed busy with your game and all." Blossom said.

"Well, we can play more later." Brick said. "If you're checking around the city, it'd be faster with all 6 of us."

"No, it's fine." Blossom said. "We don't want to bother you guys."

"Especially after yesterday." Bubbles said.

"Shhh, Bubbles!" Buttercup said with a silent angry face.

"What Bubbles means is that you should relax for once." Blossom said. "You guys are doing well so far."

"And we know you're still new to the hero time, so don't worry too much." Buttercup said.

The boys were silent for a second, but they realized what the girls were planning.

"You three are going after Him, are you?" Brick asked.

The girls were shocked that they were found out.

"Girls, we must have told you 100 times that we're not stupid." Brick said.

"You seriously think we weren't going to figure it out?" Butch asked.

"You don't think that little of us, do you?" Boomer asked.

"No, it's not that." Blossom said. "It's just..."

"It's just what?" Brick asked. "We already told how dangerous that guy can really be."

"After yesterday, it's pretty obvious." Butch said.

"Why would you three wanna fight him now?" Boomer asked. "And without us?"

"Well..., it's just that..." Blossom said a little down. "...you three been through a lot yesterday, and we didn't want to trouble you with this."

"And we don't know what Him would do if he saw you again." Buttercup said.

"I guess when we put it like that, we're trying to protect you." Bubbles said.

"Protect us?" The boys asked.

"You think we need protection?" Brick asked.

"As heroes, it's our job to protect people." Blossom said. "That includes you three too."

"It's actually nice of you to think that." Butch said.

"But we can handle ourselves." Boomer said.

"Plus, there's something we need to do." Brick said.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked.

"*Sign* We didn't want to tell you girls this, but we had another nightmare yesterday..." Brick said.

"You did!?" The girls said concerned.

"Was it Him again?" Blossom asked.

"Nah, this was...different..." Brick said.

"When Him enters dreams, he always appear in them." Boomer said.

"He didn't this time." Butch said.

"We think this dream might have to do with...something else." Brick said.

"Something else?" Bubbles asked.

"Something like what?" Buttercup asked.

"We're not really sure yet." Brick said.

"All we know is that right now is to take care of Him." Boomer said.

"That's why we're coming with you." Butch said.

"This is something we need to do." Brick said.

The girls were quiet for a minute because we were still worried about the girls, but they noticed that the boys made up their minds and they couldn't stop them.

"You sure you want to do this?" Blossom asked.

"We're sure." The boys said.

"Okay, we'll all go, together." Blossom said.

"Thanks." Brick said. "Okay, let's go."

"Right." The others said.

"We know a shortcut to Him's." Butch said.

The boys went somewhere to use a special key they have to Him's dormain.

"We kept this key in case we needed it someday." Brick said.

"This will take us to Him with no casualites." Butch said.

"Not like we're really welcome there anymore..." Boomer said.

"You three really want to..." Blossom asked, but she was stopped by Brick.

"Ah, not another word." Brick said. "We already told you, we HAVE to do this."

"...Okay..." Blossom said silently.

Brick uses the special key to summon a door leading to Him's domain.

"All right, let's go." Brick said.

"Right." The others said.

The groups walked throught he and were now in Him's domain. The boys lived here in the past, but didn't really liked the way it felt being there.

"Well, looks like we're finally back here." Butch said.

"It's been a while, huh?" Boomer asked. "Hard to believe we used to live here."

"Not exactly a welcoming feeling I'm having right now." Brick said.

"Oh, that's right." Blossom said. "You three used to live here."

"Yep." Brick said.

"What was it like?" Buttercup asked.

"What, living here?" Butch replied.

"Yeah." Buttercup said.

"Uh, a bit crazy at times." Butch said.

"Sometimes the place can be chaotic." Brick said. "Especially when you for a proper way around here for the first time."

"That's for sure." Boomer said. "I got lost from just looking for the bathroom."

"We got lost just looking for ANY room." Butch said.

"Guess it's a good thing we don't really live here anymore, huh?" Brick said. "...It was home though. Never really had one before..."

"Yeah..." Both Butch and Boomer said depressed.

"We...should get moving..." Brick said. "Him's gonna be close."

"Right..." Both Butch and Boomer agreed.

"Come on, girls." Brick said to the girls.

"All right." Blossom said.

"Are we sure that the boys are going to be okay?" Bubbles asked her sisters.

"We just have to trust that they will be okay." Blossom said.

"I hope you're right." Buttercup said. "I didn't think I'd ever had to worry about those guys."

"Me neither." Both Blossom and Bubbles said.

The kids were very close to finding Him, it took a few minutes, but they finally made it to where he was. When they found him, he was there sitting on a chair. As if we was waiting for them the whole time.

"Oh, welcome home, boys." Him said a devilish glee. "I see you brought guests."

"Yeah, good to be back..." Butch said sarcastically.

"Hope you don't mind us giving you a surprise visit." Boomer said also sarcastically.

"We got some questions, and you're gonna answer them." Brick said with a serious face.

"Oh, am I?" Him asked.

"Yeah, why?" Brick asked. "Why did you mess with us the other day? What was it all for?"

"Well, it really surprised me when you three disappear without a trace." Him said. "I was wondering what happened to you these past few months."

"Oh, we've been around." Brick said. "We got to see the world for what it really is."

"It's actually quite nice when you know it well." Boomer said.

"And we don't have to blow stuff off just to enjoy it." Butch said.

"So you're saying that your destructive nature is no wonder around?" Him asked. "Tsk tsk tsk..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brick asked.

"Oh, boys..." Him said. "You could never fool me. We all know you used to enjoy all things once before."

The boys started to get angry but in a calm way. They knew that it was hard to escape to fact of who they were.

"...Maybe you're right, but that's not us anymore." Butch said.

"We got to learn a lot while we were gone these past months." Boomer said.

"And we've learned a lot more since we changed who we are." Brick said. "And we're not gonna lose sight of it."

Him starts to look directly at the girls.

"And you girls, do you believe them?" Him asked the girls.

"They never gave us a reason to doubt them yet." Buttercup said.

"They really have done a lot to help us ever since they came back." Bubbles said.

"It's doesn't matter what you think of them now." Blossom said. "They proved to us that they really have change. They're our friends now, and there's no way they would listen to you anymore."

"Bloss...you really mean that?" Brick asked.

"Of course I do." Blossom said. "I already told you before."

"Heh, thanks." Brick said.

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" Him said. "Even after everything you six have been through, somehow you learned to care about each other."

"So, what if we have?" Brick asked.

"Hehehe, this is even better than I hoped." Him said.

"What are you talking about?" Butch asked."

"Yeah, you're not making any sense." Boomer said.

"Over the time, I've watched every single one of your fights." Him said. "You boys were always the strongest fighters, no doubt about that, but I started to question why didn't you finish the job?"

"Oh, here we go." Butch said. "Bringing up our past again..."

"What else is new..." Boomer asked.

"I started to think, maybe you three didn't really WANT to destroy the girls." Him said.

"So, are you just gonna keep mentioning this stuff, or you're gonna get into a point in this." Brick said.

"I'm saying you boys can't escape what you're made to do." Him said. "And deep down you know it, do you? We all know that you wanted to destroy them back then."

The boys were silent. They knew that they really did try to get rid of the girls too many times to count, but even after all of this the girls defended them.

"That's enough, Him!" Blossom shouted. "You don't know ANYTHING about the boys now."

"She's right!" Bubbles said. "They've changed who they are now."

"And they did it all themselves without any help from us." Buttercup said.

"Oh, you girls really DO care about them now." Him said. "Oh, this would make this so much better."

"Wha-what are you planning...?" Brick asked.

"Remember that cootie vaccination I gave you boys?" Him said. "I gave it an extra...something..."

"'Something...'?" Butch asked.

"What kind of 'something'?" Boomer asked.

"Just something in case you boys got...soft-hearted..." Him said. "Looks like it's now the time to use it."

Him snaps his claws activate something within the boys. They started to feel a dark aura surrounding them as they fell on the the floor in pain.

"Gah!" The boys shouted as they fell down.

"Boys!" The girls shouted.

"What's...happening...?" Brick said in pain.

"Him, what did you do?!" Blossom shouted.

"That extra 'something' was a fail-safe in case you boys started to think about things..." Him said.

"A fail-safe?" The boys said in pain.

"That's right." Him said. "Looks like all your talk about good and friendship will soon mean nothing now. Soon, you're be back to your evil selves again."

"No way..." Buttercup said quietly.

"This can't be true..." Bubbles said sadly.

"Brick...?" Blossom said as she tries to comfort Brick.

"No...not now..." Brick said slowly. "Not after everything..."

"Just when we were finally getting the hang of this..." Butch said in pain.

"I don't want to be bad again..." Boomer said pains.

"Boomer...are you okay?" Bubbles asked.

"Butch, stay strong." Buttercup stated.

"Brick, you got to hang in there!" Blossom shouted.

"I can't handle...this..." Brick said in pain. "It's all too much..."

Brick innocently looked at Blossom in a sad way.

"I'm sorry, Bloss..." Brick said with sadness. "Do what you have to do..."

The dark aura surrounding the boys became stronger and made them collaspe.

"Guys..." The girls said worried.

The boys then slowly got up, but to the girls surprise, they were turned bad once again, and gave an evil laugher.

"No..." The girls said scared.

"Oh, the look on you girls faces only proves it." Him said with delight. "Now you really have no chance in beating them."

"Oh, look, boys." Brick said with an evil face. "The sissy girls are scared."

"Maybe they should go home and cry to daddy." Boomer said with a smirk.

"Heheh, yeah." Butch said with dark look. "Maybe it would do them some good."

"What are going to do?" Buttercup said nervously. "We can't just fight them now..."

"They're our friends, and they're being forced to do this..." Bubbles said with sadness.

Blossom started to think about Brick's last words before he turned bad again...

"We...we don't have a choice..." Blossom said with a heavy heart.

"Wait, you actually think we should do this!?" Buttercup said shocked.

"There's has to be another way..." Bubbles said upset.

"I wish there was..." Blossom said sadly. "..but if don't stop them, who knows what could happen."

The girls were upset about the idea of fighting the boys again, but it might have been the only way to stop them.

"Well, now boys, why don't you show our guest a good time?" Him said.

"Heh, this is gonna be fun." Brick said.

"Yeah!" Both Boomer and Butch said.

"Guys, stop!" Blossom shouted. "We don't want to fight you."

"Well, that's too bad, cause we want to fight you." Brick said.

The boys dashed and each attacked their female counterparts. The girls were unable to dodge their attack and were easily knocked down.

"Uh, I forgot how tough these guys hit." Buttercup said.

"You can say that again..." Bubbles said.

"We just have to hold them off until we can find a way to stop them." Blossom said.

The boys and girls continued to fight. In some ways it seemed that they were evenly match, however the boys rarely get tired, so they still have plenty of energy to fight. Which, was not the same for the girls as they began to ran on fumes.

"Uh, they're a lot stronger than I remember..." Blossom said tired.

"The boys did say they did a lot of training while they were gone." Bubbles said tired.

"Guess we should have done the same..." Buttercup said exhausted.

"Heh, looks like these sissies are getting tired." Butch said.

"Maybe they could take a nap." Boomer said.

"Hehe, how about we give them one?" Brick said.

"Uh, I almost forget how jerky this guys were before." Buttercup said.

"I miss the nicer Rowdyruffs..." Bubbles said.

"That's makes all of us..." Blossom said. "If only there was a way to talk to them."

"But they told us that they wouldn't listen to us when they were like this." Buttercup said.

"Then, what to we do?" Bubbles asked.

The girls started to think about the good times they had with the boys over the past week. With the time they spent together they didn't see them as they were in the past, but seeing them like this started to hurt them from the inside.

"*Sigh*...We...can't fight them..." Blossom said depressed. "Not just because they're stronger than us, it's because they're our friends..."

"...You're right, Blossom..." Buttercup agreed. "I can't even bring myself to fight them anymore."

"Me neither..." Bubbles said sadly.

"So, the Powerpuff girls have finally given up?" Him said with glee. "As I expected, not only can you not beat the Rowdyruff Boys, you don't WANT to fight them. Am I right?"

"He's right..." Blossom thought. "There has to be something we could do..."

"In that case, let's make it so that they would have to worry about that ever again." Brick said.

"Yeah!" Both Boomer and Butch said.

"Very then, boys." Him said. "Take care of them, and no hesitations."

"With pleasure..." The boys said with a evil smirk.

The boys under Him's control were about to do one big attack that would have enough power to finish the girls off.

"Uh, this is bad..." Buttercup said scared.

"There's gotta be something we can do." Bubbles said.

Blossom could only think of one thing left to do.

"...One have one idea..." Blossom said. "I'm not sure it will work, but it might be all we got."

"Say goodbye, Powerpuff girls..." The boys said as they were about to finish off their attack.

"STOP!" Blossom shouted.

"Huh!?" The boys muttered as they stopped their attack.

"Before you do anything, just listen to what we have to say." Blossom said.

Him was ticked off when the boys stopped their attack.

"What are you doing?" Him said angry. "I said no hesitations!"

"Just hold your horses." Brick said. "No point of ending things on a light note."

"Yeah, it's never any good when someone doesn't get last words out." Butch said.

"It's totally lame to not let that happen." Boomer said.

"Well, girlies, out with it." Brick said impatient.

"Just give us one sec..." Blossom said as she huddles with her sister.

"Girls, do you remember what the boys told us when they came back?" Blossom asked.

"On what got them to change?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh, yeah." Buttercup said. "How did it happen again?"

"They were helping a boy with a bully." Blossom said. "That's what got them to think about things."

"That's not gonna help here." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, because we're the ones being bullied by them." Bubbles said.

"What I mean is, we have to remind them why they good in the first place, and what they have now that they didn't before."

"I think that could work." Bubbles said.

"Well, it's all we got left..." Buttercup said.

The girls broke their huddle and tried to talk the boys.

"...Boys...do you remember what it was that made you decide to be good?" Blossom asked.

"'Decide to be good?'" Brick asked. "Why would we do that?"

"So, you don't remember?" Blossom asked. "Well, we're going to remind you."

"You three came back to Townsville to make a new start." Bubbles said.

"And you changed on the your own after helping someone." Buttercup said.

"Helping someone?" The boys asked.

"Heh, don't make us laugh!" Brick said denined what they said.

"It's true." Blossom said. "Do you even know why you're did all that stuff in the past?"

"Uh, because it's fun." Butch said.

"And what happens when that fun ends, huh?" Buttercup asked.

The boys were silent for one second, and didn't think of a proper answer.

"Uhhhh..." The boys muttered.

"See, you don't even know..." Bubbles said.

"We do...it's just..." Boomer thought out loud. "We don't know right now."

"Yeah, it'll come when we know it." Brick said.

"Come on." Blossom said. "You never really knew what everything was like until you notice."

"She's right." Bubbles said. "When you three stop being bad, you got to know Townsville for what it really is."

"And you started to help people." Buttercup said.

"Not only, you got to know us, and we became friends." Blossom said.

"Friends?!" The boys said shocked.

"Why would we be friends with you three?" Brick asked angryly.

"You three never had friends before." Blossom said. "You...told us that you never had friends before, and you were happy when we told you."

"W-we did...," Brick thought out loud then quickly denied it. "Okay, enough of this! We wasted enough time talking."

"Yeah, I say we finally put an to these sissies." Butch said.

"Hehe, yeah." Boomer said.

"Wait, stop!" Blossom shouted. "Please, listen!"

"Grrr, what now!?" Brick said angry.

"You guys have to remember anything we've done this past week!" Blossom pleased.

"The people you've helped..." Bubbles said.

"The times you've spent with us..." Buttercup said.

"You even helped save us..." Blossom said. "Don't you remember that?

"Remember...?" The boys questioned.

"Uh, this is not making any sense..." Butch said in with a headache.

"Why would we help them...?" Boomer asked.

"Just...tell us..." Brick asked. "Why are you three mentioning these things to us? Why go so far?"

"...Because..." Blossom said a tear in her eye. "...we care about you three.

"You care about us?" Brick said in denial at first, but then started to think about it. "You...care about us...?"

It seemed like those words were bringing the good inside the Rowdyruffs again.

"Guys...this isn't right..." Brick said concerned.

"Why were we fighting them this whole time?" Boomer asked his brothers.

"Because boys are better...right?" Butch asked with a second thought. "No, that's doesn't sound like a good reason..."

"Wait...aren't we...friends with them?" Brick asked.

The boys have gotten a headache and started to regain their memories and their good nature once again.

"Boys, are you okay?" Blossom asked. "Brick...?"

"Uh, Blossy...?" Brick said a normal state. "I..."

Both Brick and Blossom tried to reach out for each others hand, but before that happened, Him once tries to control the boys.

"Uhhhh, stay back!" Brick shouted.

"Not again!" Both Boomer and Butch shouted.

"NO!" The girls shouted.

"You boys are causing me more trouble than you're worth." Him said angry. "I ask you to do one simple thing, yet again, and you STILL fail to do it."

"Him, stop!" Blossom shouted.

"You can't force them to do what they don't want to do." Buttercup said.

"Just leave them alone!" Bubbles shouted.

"Huh, as if I'd ever listen to you three." Him said. "Now boys, destroy them!"

The boys tried to fight Him's control but they were barely hanging on.

"No, we...won't do that..." Brick said in pain.

"The girls...are...our friends..." Boomer said in pain as well.

"We...don't want...to hurt them anymore..." Butch said hurting.

"Too bad, but this what you're meant to do." Him said.

"What can we do?" Bubbles asked. "We gotta help them!"

"Blossom, you got any more ideas, because now would be a good time..." Buttercup asked.

"I...uh..." Blossom muttered.

"I...got one." Brick said while trying to retain his consciousness. "You girls...have to destroy us!"

"What!?" The girls said shocked.

"He's right..." Butch said in pain. "...I don't think we can stay like this much longer..."

"There's no way we're end up like this again..." Boomer said weary. "You girls gotta stop that before that happens."

"But you guys would be..." Blossom said concerned.

"You can't just tell us to do this!" Buttercup shouted.

"Not after everything we've been though." Bubbles said concerned.

"Him's control...is too strong..." Butch said.

"We can't hold on forever..." Boomer said.

"Bloss, do you remember what I told you?" Brick asked.

"I...I do, but there's no way I could..." Blossom said scared.

"Oh, you can't do it now, can you, girls?" Him said. "The first time was so simple, but now..."

"Shut up!" Butch said. "You don't know anything!"

"Yeah, the girls did what they had to..." Boomer said.

"And they'll do what they have to now." Brick said.

"Of course, girls, if you do get rid of them now, they won't be coming back." Him said. "I do have...limits to my powers..."

The girls begin to get scare about losing the boys...

"Don't worry about us..." Boomer said.

"It's better that we go out good rather then stay bad." Butch said.

"At least this will make up for everything..." Brick said sadly.

The girls started to tear up...

"But, it's doesn't have to...it shouldn't be like this." Blossom cried.

"If we lose you this time..." Bubbles cried.

"You may not come back..." Buttercup cried.

"So, what's it gonna be, girls?" Him asked. "Will you be responsible for destroying your friends, or be destroyed by them?"

"Girls...please..." The boys pleased.

The girls could not hold back their tears. As superheroes, it was their job to protect anyone they cared about. They realize that Him didn't care about the boys as he used to when they were actually bad, but the girls on the other hand had learned to care about them, which lead to the decision not to do it.

"No...we can't..." The girls said sadly.

"What!?" The boys said shocked.

"Girls, if you don't do this..." Brick said concerned.

"If we do, we're no better than Him!" Blossom shouted.

"Come on, you know that's not true." Butch said.

"Yeah, you girls are way better than him." Boomer said.

"And you three are too." Buttercup said.

"She's right." Bubbles said. "You were able to break Him's control before, you can do it again."

"Huh?" The boys questioned.

"Do you guys remember why decide to be good?" Blossom asked. "The reason why you decided to change."

"The reason we decided to change..." The boys muttered.

"That's right..." Brick said. "The day we helped that boy..."

"That...was the changing point for us." Boomer said.

"It was when we realize that we didn't want to be bad anymore..." Butch said.

"Stop it now!" Him shouted. "You boys were meant for evil and nothing more!

Him control on the boys gets stronger.

"Gaaaahhhh!" The boys shouted in pain.

"No, you're not!" Blossom shouted to the boys. "You're not evil anymore!"

"We're a team now!" Buttercup said. "All of us!"

"We're friends!" Bubbles said.

"Not...evil..." Brick said weakly.

"Team..." Butch said weakly.

"Friends..." Boomer said weakly.

"Heh, you girls are right..." Brick said with motivation.

"If we were able get past all of that..." Boomer said while getting up.

"Then we can handle this no problem..." Butch said with energy.

"That's right." Buttercup said.

"Come on, guys." Bubbles said.

"You can do this, we believe in you." Blossom said with hope.

The boys started to fight Him's control better by the second, but Him would not let them go that easy.

"You boys, listen to me!" Him said angry. "You...boys...are...EVIL!"

"No...we're...not!" The boys shouted.

It'd seemed now there was a battle within the boys as their self consistences. A battle between the new reformed selfs, and their past evil selfs. In this situation, only one side would make it out.

"It's seems that we were meant to battle like this." Dark Brick said.

"Can't say I won't enjoy this!" Dark Butch said.

"Yeah, they gotta be pretty stupid to think they can win!" Dark Boomer said.

"Gah, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm tired of looking at our faces!" Butch said ticked off.

"Amen to that!" Boomer said as mad at Butch.

"Guys, we have to beat them, here and now!" Brick said.

"Right!" Both Butch and Boomer agreed.

"Just so you guys know, if you three lose here, you can kiss any of your sissy goodness goodbye." Dark Brick said.

"Meaning you three would take over our bodies again..." Brick said.

"And we won't be able to help the girls..." Boomer said.

"That ain't happenin!" Butch shouted. "You guys are going down for good!"

"Oh, I think you mean that you're going down for evil!" Dark Butch said.

"We'll see about that!" Brick said. "Let's go!"

The boys fought against their darker selves in order to gain full control of their bodies. They each battled against their evil counterparts with everything they had. It seemed for the moment they were evenly matched, but then their darker sides began to overpower them.

"Uh, were we really this strong before?" Butch asked.

"I really feel sorry for the girls after fighting them all those times..." Boomer said tired.

"I second that, but we can't lose here." Brick said.

"Oh, you seriously think you're going to win?" Dark Brick asked. "You're even dumber than you look."

"What are you talking about!?" Brick said ticked off. "You look like me!"

"Maybe, but I look way better!" Dark Brick said with a smirk.

"Oh, that's it!" Brick said angry.

The boys once again battled against their dark selfs, but were still having a hard time battling them.

"Man, you're even stupider since you've became a goody two-shoes." Dark Boomer said to Boomer.

"Hey, I not dumb as I was." Boomer said to his dark self. "I learned a lot now."

"Dude, you got really weak." Dark Butch said to Butch. "And you call yourself the strong Rowdyruff?"

"I am the strong Rowdyruff!" Butch shouted at his darker self. "And I'm stronger than I was before."

"Oh, look that face of yours." Dark Brick said to Brick. "Full of hope just like those stupid girls! I think once this is over, I'll take care of 'Blossy' for you."

"Grrrrr..." Brick growled. "You don't go anywhere near her!"

The boys got really angry and knew that if they lost, it would be all over for them. So, we used whatever strength they've gain to overpower their dark sides.

"What the...?" The Dark Ruffs questioned.

"See?" Brick said with pride. "We're not as weak as you think, aren't we?"

"Hmph, you just got lucky." Dark Brick said.

"Heh, like I haven't heard that before." Brick said.

The boys were finally getting the upper hand of their dark skins. They fought with everything they had until the dark Ruffs were finally down.

"No way..." Dark Butch said defeated. "How is this possible...?"

"How can they be this strong...?" Dark Boomer said defeated.

"This has to be some trick..." Dark Brick said in denial.

"This is no trick." Brick said. "This is the new strength we've gain ever since we became good."

"Why do you think we never actually beat the girls?" Boomer said.

"Sure, when it came to actual fighting we were the strongest, but when it came to everything else, they always came on top." Butch said.

"That's exactly why we decided to change." Brick said. "Not just for them, but for everyone in Townsville too, and us.

"We did a lot of things that we can't take back, but we plan on making up for everything." Boomer said.

"And we're gonna do that by helping the girls no matter what." Butch said.

"Helping the girls?" The Dark Ruffs questioned.

"And you three aren't our going to stop us anymore..." Brick said.

The boys charged up for one final blast.

"Whoa, what are you doing?!" Dark Brick shouted.

"You can't do this to us!" Dark Boomer said scared.

"We're a part of you three, remember?!" Dark Butch said in a panic.

"You're right." Brick said. "You are a part of us, but that's in the past. This is the end of the line for you three."

"You're not going to hurt the girls ever again!" Boomer said.

"You're not going to hurt ANYONE ever again!" Butch shouted.

"Nooooo!" The Dark Ruffs shouted.

The boys gave one final blast to their dark selfs at they disappear in the shadows. The battle within themselves was finally over.

"*Sigh*...It's finally over..." Brick said relieved.

"...Yeah..." Both Boomer and Butch said relieved as well.

"Do you guys feel...kinda weird...?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah...actually I do..." Butch said.

"Kinda like a great weight has been lifted..." Brick said.

"Maybe it's because we beat them..." Butch said.

"Well, anyways, we have to get back to our bodies and help the girls." Brick said.

"Right!" Both Boomer and Butch said.

"Hey, wait a sec..." Butch said.

"What is it?" Both Brick and Boomer asked.

"Just in case, I got an idea..." Butch said.

"Okay, let's hear it." Brick said.

Butch explains his idea on what to do. It would be a good way to distract Him.

"Geez, man, that's kinda devious, but it might work for a bit." Brick said.

"Heh, I be good now, but I have my ways." Butch said.

"Come on, let's get going already!" Boomer said.

The boys quickly walked to an open door of light to go back into their bodies. The girls were still hoping for them to come back to their sences and Him was hoping that they were still evil. They each saw the boys starting to feel less pain, and finally getting up.

"Guys...is that you?" Blossom asked the boys.

"We...we know who are enemy is..." The boys said.

The boys got up and gave serious face to the girls, making them think that they were still evil.

"W-what...?" The girls said scared.

"Well, well." Him said relieved. "It seemed that the boys couldn't get away from their true natures.

"No..." The girls said shocked.

"I won't lie, I actually thought that they were going to turn good for a second there, but it looks like I have nothing to worry about now." Him said with glee.

The girls worried that they would never see the good Rowdyruffs again, until they gave the girls an sincere smile and a wink alerting the girls they were back to normal.

"Now that all that delaying is over, boys, attack your enemy." Him said.

"No problem." Brick said.

The boys attacked Him with a surprised blast. Revealing that they were good again.

"What!?" Him said shocked. "You boys are..."

"That's right!" Brick said with a big smirk. "You're messing with the good Rowdyruff Boys now."

"That...that's impossible!" Him shouted in denial.

"Really, cause it looks pretty possible right now." Butch said.

"Sorry to disappoint." Boomer said. "Oh, wait, we're not!"

Him tries to control the boys again, but it had to effect on them.

"Heh, still trying to turn us, huh?" Brick asked.

"That's not gonna work on us anymore." Butch said.

"The bond we have with the girls is way stronger than your mind control." Boomer said.

The boys walked closer to the girls noticing that they were on the floor.

"Are...you really good again?" Blossom asked.

"Of course we are." Butch said. "You think we'd just blast Him like that if we were still bad?"

"Sorry about that." Boomer said. "It was the best way to get him without noticing us."

"Guessing that was Butch's idea." Buttercup said.

"You know me so well." Butch said. "We really are friends."

"We're glad you three are back." Bubbles said happily.

"Good to be back." Brick said.

The boys reached out their hand to the girls.

"Thank you for believing in us." Brick said with a warm smile.

"Hmm, you're welcome..." Blossom said as she smiled back.

The girls grabbed the boys hands and got back up.

"Well, it looks like you're outnumbered, and from what I heard you never won against the girls." Brick said with confidance. "So, I'm guessing your chance with all six of us ain't gonna fly for you."

"Unfortunately, you are correct." Him said. "It seems we have to end our fun for today."

"So, you know you can't win and you we're gonna just let this slide?" Boomer asked.

"You're seriously gonna run off now?" Butch asked.

"That's bold coming from you." Him said. "And no, I just glow tired of all of this."

"So what now?" Brick said.

"That's for you to decide." Him said. "Don't think I'm gonna let this betrayel stand by. Remember who it was that destroyed you, and who it was that brought back from that destruction. I hope you girls know that. And boys, don't think that you could ever be heroes. We all know that won't happen."

The girls were upset about hearing Him say that, but the boys didn't let it bother them.

"I'll take my leave now, ta-ta." Him said as he disappears.

"Tsk, he's gone..." Butch said.

"Anyways trying to leave a mark in the end." Boomer said.

"We'll get him back for this." Brick said. "We have to..."

"...Yeah..." Both Butch and Boomer agreed a little down.

The girls decided after all that, they should thank the boys.

"Thanks, you guys." Blossom said.

"Yeah, you really came throught in the end." Buttercup said. "Guess we own you one again."

"Don't worry about Him." Bubbles said. "Just be glad you were able to fight his control."

"Yeah...Bubbles is right." Blossom said. "Everything is...guys...?"

The boys were really upset about everything they did when they were under Him's control.

"What's wrong?" Blossom asked.

"'What's wrong...'?'" Brick replied upset. "Everything is wrong. We let Him get the best of the us today, and he had you girls dragged right into it. And worst of all, I couldn't keep and my promise to you, Bloss."

"We were aware of everything that happened and we couldn't stop any of it..." Boomer said sadly.

"Maybe Him was right about us..." Butch said depressed. " Maybe we're not meant to be heroes after all..."

"No, don't say that." Blossom stated. "You three are heroes."

"Huh?" The boys asked.

"You were able to overcome Him's control in the end." Blossom said.

"And you even able to stop yourselves from hurting us...even more..." Bubbles said awkarded.

"It takes a lot of guts to stand up to Him, especially with...you know..." Buttercup said.

"And don't forget, you all took care of Townsville before you met up with us." Blossom said. "And we know if you wouldn't do anything bad now."

"Blossom's right." Bubbles said. "You guys are our friends after all."

"After all this, it has to be true." Buttercup said.

"We're...still friends after all of this...?" Brick asked.

"Even after all that fighting...?" Boomer asked.

"And almost destroying you three...again...?" Butch asked.

"Of course." Blossom said with a smile. "Looking out for each other, that's what friends are for."

"Yeah." Both Bubbles and Buttercup agreed.

The boys were touched by the girls words that they felt tears in their eyes. They quickly turned away so the girls wouldn't see them cry.

"Are...you boys...crying...?" Blossom asked.

"What, are you crazy!?" Brick said trying to hold back his tears.

"Yeah, we don't cry!" Boomer said a little teary.

"Yeah, we're no sissies." Butch said nervously.

The girls couldn't help but do a small giggle hearing the boys trying to toughen up.

"But, seriously...thanks." Brick said as he wiped out his tears. "It's means a lot hearing those words from you."

"Yeah...it's does." Butch said with a straight face.

Everyone smiled at each other knowing how good friends they've all before.

"So, what do we do now?" Boomer asked.

"What else?" Brick said. "We go home."

"Kinda weird saying that here, isn't it?" Butch asked.

"Hey, our home is your home, now." Blossom said.

"Yeah...I guess it is, isn't it?" Brick said.

"Hey, since today counts as a win, how about we celebrate?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, why don't you make your special burgers today, Brick?" Boomer asked.

"Really?" Brick asked. "You want me to make those?"

"Come on, dude!" Butch said cheerful. "It's been forever since we last had one."

"Yeah, and I'm sure the girls would love to try out your cooking." Boomer said. "Isn't that right, girls?"

"Brick cooking?" Buttercup asked. "This I gotta see."

"Yeah, sounds like something we all wanna see." Bubbles said.

"Whoa, hold on..." Brick said concerned. "I didn't..."

"Can't wait to try that burger of yours, Brick." Blossom said with smile.

"Uhhhh, okay..." Brick said shyly.

"It's always gonna be Blossom..." Boomer whispered to Butch.

"Yep." Butch agreed.

"All right." Brick said. "Let's get off here already."

"Yeah, gotta say, this place was always so dreary anyway." Butch said.

The six finally got Him's domain together, and as soon as got home, Brick went straight cooking. He had gather all the ingredients he uses to make his burgers. We wanted full concentration on making them, but the other were watching him. It's didn't bug him too much, but we still prefer to not have them watch. A few minutues later and some use of his fire breath, Brick was finally done with his burgers.

"Okay, they're done." Brick said.

"Oh, boy!" Boomer said excitement. "I've been looking forward to this."

"Oh, I've been waiting for this a long time." Butch said happy.

Boomer and Butch dived right into their burgers and were in bliss.

"Oh, man..." Butch said delighted. "It's been so long..."

"Great work as always, Brick." Boomer said.

"Thanks, bros." Brick said.

Brick noticed that the girls and the Professor didn't try theirs yet.

"Hey, come on." Boomer said. "Try them."

"Yeah, before we take yours." Butch said.

The others went and took a bite off the burgers and were surprised how good it is.

"Wow...this is..." Blossom said surprised.

"Amazing!" Bubbles said happily.

"Can't believe this came from a Rowdyruff." Buttercup said.

"Told ya I know how to cook." Brick said.

"Yeah, he's pro at this." Butch said.

"I must say, I'm really impressed, Brick." The Professor said.

"Thanks, Professor." Brick said.

"Any chance I could get the recipe for this?" The Professor asked.

"I could tell you, but then I had to get rid of you." Brick said.

Everyone was silent for a second.

"I'm joking!" Brick said a smile.

Everyone started laughing after the thought.

"But, seriously, I can't tell you." Brick said.

A few hours passed and it was bedtime for the Ruff and Puffs. Brick was in the restroom fixing up his hair after taking off his hat. While getting ready for bed, he overheard his brothers talking to the girls about something, which made him want to see what they were talking about. The others were sitting on the bed having their conversation.

"...and he already has everything planned." Butch said.

"Even the designs..." Boomer said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Brick shouted. "What are you two telling them?"

"Nothing..." Both Boomer and Butch said nervously.

"Just your...'Restaurant' plan?" Blossom said smiley.

"Dudes, come on!" Brick said to his brothers.

"Hey, it's not our faults." Boomer said.

"It came up with your burgers today." Butch said.

"So, got a name for your place?" Blossom asked.

"Uhhhhhh..." Brick said worried.

"Might as well tell them." Butch said.

"It's...'The Brickhouse.'" Brick said embrassed.

"'The Brickhouse?'" The girls giggled.

"Hey, it's makes sense." Brick said.

"The name definitely fits for him." Boomer said.

"What do you plan on serving?" Blossom asked.

Brick sat on the bed with the others.

"Well, if you must know, I don't just plan on serving just burgers." Brick said. "I plan on serving some steak, BBQ, as well and maybe a few desserts too. Everyone's gonna have sweets sometimes."

"Oh, for sure." Butch said. "I'd like a good piece of cake."

"That's makes two of us." Boomer said.

"Hehe, sounds like you're really into this idea." Blossom said.

"Yeah, well, when I started cooking, I started to notice how happy I made people." Brick said. "It felt really good, so I guess that's when I got the idea for all of this. Never thought I could feel like that for anyone."

"I know what you mean." Blossom said.

"So, what you plan on doing, Bloss?" Brick asked.

"Umm...I don't really know..." Blossom replied.

"Really?" Butch asked. "That's surprising coming from you, Bloss."

"Guess saving the world all the time makes it hard to think about what to do in the future, huh?" Boomer asked.

"You could say that." Blossom said.

"That's kinda deep coming from you, Boomer." Brick said.

"What's suppose to mean?" Boomer asked.

"Anyway, I'm sure you know it soon." Brick said.

"Yeah..." Blossom said.

The boys all yawned and laid down on the girls bed.

"Man, today's been crazy wasn't it?" Butch asked.

"Define crazy." Buttercup said.

"Everything worked out in the end." Boomer said.

"Yeah, it sure did." Boomer said.

"You know, when we were breaking thought Him's control, we meant up with our old selves." Brick said.

"You did?" The girls said surprised.

"Yeah." Butch said. "We were pretty jerky those days, weren't we?"

"Fighting them kinda remind us about that." Brick said.

"Sorry about all the trouble we cause today." Boomer said.

"It's okay." Bubbles said. "We know it wasn't you...anymore."

"The current you as least." Buttercup said.

"Hehehe, yeah." The boys said.

"It's just that when we fought, it showed us we made the right choice to turn good." Brick said. "We've even become stronger because of it."

"That's why we were able to beat them." Boomer said.

"Yep, and no more evil Ruffs." Butch said. "Those days are officially over."

"Yeah...and we can finally...put the past...behind us..." Brick said tired.

"Well, that's good to hear." Blossom said. "We don't want to have to fight you guys ag..."

The boys were asleep before they heard Blossom talked.

"Blossom, they're asleep..." Bubbles said.

"...On our bed..." Buttercup stated.

"They must have really had a rough day." Blossom said.

"Awww, look at them." Bubbles said. "They look so peaceful."

"It would be a shame to try to wake now after today." Blossom said.

"I guess you're right." Buttercup agreed. "They could use the sleep after that."

"Good night, guys..." Blossom said quietly.

The girls decided to get some sleep as well. It seems now that the Rowdyruffs can finally get a decent amount of sleep for one.

The end.

Next time, the kids go camping.


	6. Chapter 6

**Camping Trip**

 **Hey, guys. I decided this Chapter would be a last minute add on before the final Chapter of this story. On this chapter, the Ruffs and Puffs go on a camping trip to help ease the tension after the last chapter. I got the idea from a few pictures and an animation, but this will be a bit different from those. Anyways, hope you like it.**

It's been a week since the Ruffs and Puffs had that problem with Him, and it seems to be a thing in the past now. They all still seem to be in good terms afterwards, but it seem that the boys were troubled by it. The six had just got finish with school for the week and were ready for the weekend to start as soon as they got home.

"Ah, finally done with school for the week!" Butch said relieved.

"Uh, I thought the second week of going to school would be easier." Boomer said exhausted.

"Well, now we know it's not." Brick said. "Just be glad it's over."

"So, what should we do this weekend?" Buttercup asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." Blossom said. "Any one got ideas?"

"Maybe we should do something fun." Bubbles said.

"Like what?" Butch asked. "All we pretty much do is TV, school, videos games, and deal with monster attacks."

"Hopefully, not too much of the last one." Boomer said.

"Maybe, we could do something we haven't done." Brick said.

"Well, we haven't really gone somewhere together." Blossom said.

The Professor walked to the living room to greet the kids.

"Oh, hi kids." The Professor said.

"Hi, Professor." The kids said.

"Hey, you mind helping us with something?" Brick asked.

"Sure." The Professor said. "What's you need?"

"We can't decide what we want to do this weekend." Butch said.

"And we were wondering if you can help us decide something." Boomer said.

"What do you have in mind?" The Professor asked.

"Something that we haven't done with the six of us." Blossom said.

"Ah, so some sort of bonding activity." The Professor said.

"Something like that." Brick said.

"Hmm, you know, I did had a few camping trips with my friends when I was age." The Professor said. "We all had a fun time together doing all sorts of things like fishing, hiking, making s'mores..."

"Hey, that's sounds like a good idea." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, we haven't been camping in a while." Bubbles said.

"And it could be fun if all of us can do it." Blossom said.

"Camping does sound pretty cool." Brick said.

"Especially with the s'mores." Boomer said excited.

"Hehe, opening up to the wild." Butch said. "Sounds like a plan?"

"Have you guys ever been camping before?" Blossom asked.

"Well, that depends..." Brick said.

"Does surviving in the wild, looking for food, and making a fire to keep warm count as camping?" Butch asked.

"...Actually it does." Blossom said.

"Then yeah, we've camped before." Boomer said.

"So, how about we do it tomorrow?" Brick asked.

"Can we, Professor?" The girls asked.

"Hmm, I'm actually gonna be very busy this weekend." The Professor said.

"Oh..." The girls said depressed.

"Well, then it can be the just the six of us." Brick said.

"Would that be okay, Professor?" Blossom asked.

"Hmm..." The Professor pondered.

"We'll be fine." Butch said. "It's not like we haven't done stuff like this before."

"And we'll all take good care of each other." Boomer said.

"Well, I guess it'll be fine." The Professor said. "As long as all of you stay safe."

"We will." The kids said.

"Okay, so it looks like the Rowdyruffs and the Powerpuffs are going camping!" Brick said with excitement.

"Yay!" The other said with excited.

"Right after we finish our homework." Blossom said.

"Boo!" The other said upset.

"Ugh, homework..." Butch said depressed. "Why does it exist...?"

"Only to ruin your day..." Boomer said depressed.

"...Let's just take care of it now..." Brick said upset.

"I don't know what you're upset about." Butch said.

"At least you and Blossom can handle homework." Boomer said.

"You can too with you try." Blossom said.

A few hours later after finishing their homework, the kids were watching a late night movie. They were all in their PJs getting ready for bed soon. Blossom was in their room, while the others were watching the movie in the living room. They were watching a monster movie called "The Rise Of The Mole People," a movie that shows mole people taking over the surface.

"Moles are practically blind." Brick said. "Why would they be out in the sunlight?"

"Dude, don't ruin the movie for us." Butch said.

"Yeah, Blossom does that enough." Buttercup said.

"Speaking of which, where is Blossom?" Brick asked.

"She's in the bedroom." Bubbles said.

"Gonna check on her?" Boomer asked.

"Maybe." Brick said. "I'm kinda of bored of this movie anyway."

"Well, we're gonna keep watching." Butch said. "Wanna see where this goes."

"All right then." Brick said.

Brick heads upstairs to check on Blossom. As he enters the room, he noticed that Blossom is brushing her hair without her bow or hair clip. It was the first time ever that Brick noticed Blossom's hair like that. He stared at her for a while, which got Blossom's attention.

"Oh, hi Brick." Blossom said while brushing her hair.

"Uh...hi..." Brick said nervously. "Wow, I...don't think I've ever seen you without that bow on your head."

"Yeah, well I decided to lose it for the night." Blossom said. "It's easier to comb my hair that way."

"Ah, I see." Brick said. "Your hair looks really nice that way. It's...really pretty."

"Aww, thanks." Blossom said with smile. "Hey, since you're here, mind helping me?"

"You...want me to help brush your hair?" Brick asked.

"Sure." Blossom said. "Come on, you obviously know how to take care of hair."

"Hehe, I guess." Brick said. "All right. I can help."

Brick walks to the bed and sits next to Blossom. He takes the brush from Blossom and started brushing her hair. He made sure to be very gentle.

"Is this okay?" Brick asked.

"Uh-huh." Blossom said. "See, you're good at this."

"Heh, never said I wasn't." Brick said. "I just usually brush my own hair."

Brick kept brushing Blossom's hair until it was perfect.

"There." Brick said. "That should be good."

"Thanks, Brick." Blossom said. "Looks really nice."

"Yeah, well I have my ways." Brick said while spinning the hair brush.

"Okay, your turn." Blossom said wanting to brush Brick's hair.

"What!?" Brick said surprised.

"You brushed my hair, it's only right I brush yours." Blossom said.

"Uh, I'm not really sure." Brick said concerned. "Wouldn't that be kinda...weird?"

"Come on." Blossom said eager. "It'll be no problem."

"Well, okay then." Brick said unsure.

Blossom started to brush Brick's hair, which made him a little nervous. She was sure to be gentle with his hair like he was with hers.

"You know, you have some nice hair yourself." Blossom said.

"Hehe, thanks." Brick said. "You know, it been really embrassing if the guys saw this."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine." Blossom said.

"Hehe, I wish I would believe that." Brick said. "My bros always mess around stuff like this."

"Same goes for my sisters." Blossom said. "I try to work with it.

"Well, let's just hope that they don't..." Brick said.

The others walked into the bedroom after they finished the movie.

"Man, that ending was surprising." Boomer said.

"Yeah, well, the best part was..." Butch paused.

The others noticed Blossom was brushing Brick's hair.

"What's happening here...?" Butch said with a smirk.

"Uh, nothing!" Both Brick and Blossom said nervously.

"Sure looks like something..." Buttercup said.

"Okay, fine." Brick admitted. "Bloss is just brushing my hair. Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all." Both Butch and Boomer said.

"Hey, you're not working your bow, Bloss." Butch said.

"Yeah, I decided not to wear it tonight." Blossom said.

"Huh, I almost thought that bow was attached to your head." Boomer said.

"I almost thought it was part of your head." Butch said.

"Haha, very funny." Blossom said a little annoyed. "I can go without my bow."

"Oh, really?" Buttercup said.

"Yeah." Blossom said stur.

"Hmm, me and Buttercup remember the time you lost your bow and went all crazy." Bubbles said.

"Hehe, yeah." Buttercup said while laughing. "You were all like 'I can't do anything without my bow!'"

"What?" Both Butch and Boomer said surprised.

"It was one time..." Blossom said angry.

"It's okay, Blossy." Brick said comforting her. "Sometimes people lose it."

"Oh, you would know." Butch said.

"Yeah, this sounds exactly that that one time you lost your hat." Boomer said.

"You lost your hat?" The girls asked.

"It happened only one time." Brick said serious.

"And you couldn't do anything without it." Boomer said.

"You were crying about it the whole time." Butch said.

"Hey!" Brick shouted. "I DID NOT cry!"

"Hehehe, poor Brick." Both Bubbles and Buttercup laughed.

"It's okay, Bricky." Blossom said while doing the same thing Brick did earlier. "Sometimes people lose it."

"Haha, very funny." Brick said a little ticked off. "Can we change the subject please?"

"Right." Blossom said. "Our camping trip for tomorrow."

"Oh, man." Butch said excited. "I can't wait to go camping."

"I can't wait to make s'mores!" Boomer said.

"Always with the sweets huh, Boomer?" Brick asked.

"Come on, you guys want them too." Boomer said.

"...Yeah, we do." Both Brick and Butch admitted.

"You girls been camping before, right?" Brick asked. "What was it like?"

"Oh, us and the Professor went camping a few times." Blossom said. "One of those times we got interrupted...by Fuzzy..."

"Fuzzy?" The boys asked surprised.

"As in Fuzzy Lumpkins?" Brick asked.

"That pink dude with the big nose, antennas, and that (country accent) funny sounding accent?" Butch asked.

"Oh, right." Buttercup said. "You guys met him before."

"We...had a run-in with him." Boomer said.

"What kind of run-in?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, we did crash at his place a few times." Brick said.

"Wasn't that hard since it's fuzzy..." Boomer said.

"Eh, it's not too hard." Butch said. "Not like Fuzzy's one of the top 5 toughest baddies."

"Why'd you guys go there anyway?" Blossom asked.

"You know how we were." Brick said.

"Just be glad we're not like that now." Boomer said.

"Anyways, back to your story, girls." Butch said. "What did Fuzzy do on your camping trip?"

"Well, after a bunch of hard word, the Professor decided to take us camping in the outdoor to help us relax." Blossom said. "Everything was fine until Fuzzy and his 'kin' showed up."

"His 'kin?'" The boys asked.

"His three nephews." Bubbles said."

"Wait, there are more like him?" Butch asked.

"That's a surprising and scary thought." Boomer said.

"You got that right." Buttercup said. "They all just kept messing with our whole trip and everything."

"At least until we got along with Fuzzy's nephews." Bubbles said.

"You got along?" The boys asked.

"Yeah, after all that mess, we went fishing together and everything was fine." Blossom said.

"Hey, we should all do that." Brick said. "Go fishing."

"Yeah, I always wanted to catch 'The Big One.'" Butch said.

"Not all fishing lakes have 'The Big One' ya know." Boomer said.

"Oh, what would you know?" Butch asked. "I bet you're just gonna get tiny fishes."

"Is that a challenge?" Boomer asked. "If it is, bring it!"

"All right, boys." Brick said. "Don't get so hyped already. Besides, if anyone gonna get the biggest fish, it's gonna be me."

"You!?" Both Boomer and Butch said off edge. "Af if."

"Oh, you wanna bet?" Brick asked.

"Okay, guys." Blossom said while calming down the boys. "Save that energy for tomorrow. Let's just get some sleep for now."

"Yeah...you're right, Bloss." Brick said. "All right, let's get ready for tomorrow."

"Sure thing." Butch said.

"Goodnight everyone." Boomer said.

"Goodnight." The others said.

The kids all fell asleep for the next day. About mid-morning, everyone was ready for their camping day. Blossom had a list of all the things they would need for their trip.

"Okay, everyone." Blossom said. "Let's see if we have everything need. Backpacks."

"Check." The other said.

"Fishing poles?" Blossom asked.

"Check." The other said.

"Ingredients for s'mores?" Blossom asked.

Boomer was eating one of the marshmallows.

"Mmmm, check." Boomer said with his mouth full.

"Give me those!" Butch said while taking the marshmallows away from Boomer. "Save them for camping."

Butch then got one marshmallow for himself.

"I'll take that." Brick said while taking the marshmallows away from Butch and putting them in his backpack. "Can't have you both eating them early."

"Back to our list, sleeping bags?" Blosom asked.

"Check." The others said.

"Other food and cookware." Blossom asked.

"Check." Both Butch and Boomer said. "And we didn't eat anything else."

"Toothbrushes?" Blossom asked.

"Check." The other said.

"And lastly, our tent." Blossom stated.

"Got it all covered." Brick said.

"Uh, where is it." Blossom asked.

"Don't worry, Blossy." Brick said. "I got it all covered."

"All right then." Blossom said. "Looks like that's everything."

"Great, because I'm tired of saying 'check.'" Buttercup said.

"Me too." Bubbles said.

"Then, we should get moving." Butch said.

"Yeah, I ready to go." Boomer said.

The Professor walks in the see the kids off.

"About to head out?" The Professor asked.

"Yep, all set." Brick said.

"We really wish you were coming too, Professor." Bubbles said.

"Don't worry about me." The Professor stated. "You kids just have fun, okay?"

"Okay." The girls said.

"And boys, I hope you'll look after the girls for me." The Professor said.

"Of course." Boomer said.

"They usually do that for us, anyway." Butch said. "So, we gonna do the same."

"And thanks for the you-know-what." Brick said.

"Heh, you're welcome." The Professor said.

"Huh?" The others questioned.

"Don't worry about it." Brick said. "Show you later."

"Well, how about we get going?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, I've been ready all day." Butch said.

"Then let's go." Blossom said.

The kids finally left to go to their camping trip while saying their goodbyes to the Professor. It only took them a few minutes to find the perfect camping spot in the forest. It had a nice wide open space that was good for camp fire and a tent.

"This spot here looks perfect." Blossom said.

"Good space from the trees..." Buttercup said.

"A nice spot for the campfire..." Bubbles said.

"And a great view of the whole place." Boomer said.

"Now we just need to set things up." Butch said.

"First things first." Blossom stated. "Brick, you have the tent, right?"

"Yep, sure do." Brick said.

"Uhhhh, where is it?" Blossom asked.

"It's right here." Brick said while getting a tiny cube out of his backpack. "Check this out."

"What is it?" Buttercup asked.

"A tiny cube?" Bubbles asked.

"It's our tent." Brick stated.

"That's our tent?" Boomer questioned.

"Uh, pretty sure none of us can fit in there." Butch said.

"Not yet at least." Brick said. "The Professor made this for us."

"The Professor made it?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, it's a automatic tent cube." Brick said.

"And you're still it's gonna work?" Buttercup asked.

"Some of the Professor's inventions...don't always work out." Bubbles said.

"He said he tested it already." Brick said. "It should work."

"Okay, so how does it work?" Butch asked.

"With 4 easy step." Brick stated. "Step 1: Find your camping spot. Step 2: Push the button. Step 3: Throw the cube at your camping spot."

Brick does three of the steps.

"What's Step 4?" Butch asked Brick.

When Butch asked Brick about the fourth step was he and the others noticed that he disappeared. They then noticed that Brick was hiding behind a tree.

"Find some cover!" Brick shouted to the others.

The other quickly dashed out of the way as soon as they heard Brick's call. As soon as they hide, their tent was all sent up.

"Whoa!" The kids said amazed.

"Not bad, right?" Brick asked.

"Heh, not bad at all." Blossom said.

"All right, Professor." Butch said.

"He sure surprised us." Buttercup said.

"Uh-huh." Bubbles said.

"See, everything is under control." Brick said.

"Uh, I do have one question." Boomer said.

"What is it?" Brick asked.

"How do we put it back in the cube?" Boomer questioned.

Brick was silent because he didn't know how to put it back to the cube.

"...Problem for another day, Boomer." Brick said unsure.

"All that aside, now we just have to do three more things." Blossom stated.

"Uh, great." Buttercup said depressed. "Another list."

"You sure like to be prepared, don't you, Blossom?" Butch asked.

"Well, one of us has to be." Blossom said. "It's just small things we've gonna do anyway."

"Okay, so what are the three things?" Boomer questioned.

"Well, we need a few of us to help fix up camp, another few to get fire wood, and the others to find a good fishin lake." Blossom stated.

"That's actually sounds like a good plan." Brick said. "So, who wants to do what?"

"Bubbles and I can help fix up camp." Boomer said.

"Buttercup and I can get the fire wood." Butch said.

"And I guess that means you and I will find a good fishing lake, Bloss." Brick said.

"Guess so." Blossom said.

"All right." Brick said. "Everybody got their jobs. Let's do what we can and all meet here when we're done."

"Got it!" The others said.

The gang all splitted in teams of two. Brick and Blossom went on a hike to look for a fishing lake, Boomer and Bubbles stayed at the camp to tidy things up, and Butch and Buttercup went to get fire wood.

Brick and Blossom were walking around the forest together looking for a good fishing lake.

"So, it looks like it's the two of us, huh?" Brick asked Blossom.

"Yep, looks like it." Blossom said.

"Heh, it's not everyday I get to spend some time with a cute and smart girl like yourself." Brick stated.

"Oh..., um, thank you..." Blossom said embrassment.

"Heh, I hope I didn't say much." Brick said.

"N-no, it's fine..." Blossom stated. "Let's just keep looking around."

"Sure thing." Brick said.

"...He's thinks I'm cute and smart..." Blossom thought.

The two continued to walk around and enjoyed their walk.

"Ah, this is really peaceful, isn't it?" Blossom said.

"Yeah." Brick agreed. "Nice change of pace after last week's mess."

"Heh, right..." Blossom said a little sad. "Let's not talk about that. Let's just focus on this hike."

"Yeah." Brick said. "It really is nice out here."

"Hey, look." Blossom said while pointing at a tree.

Blossom saw a tree that had a few apples on it.

"That's tree has some apples on it." Blossom said.

"Yeah, and they look about ripe." Brick said.

"Hey, check this out." Blossom said.

Blossom wanted to show Brick some of the training that she got, so she used her new icicle breath to knock down some apples.

"Whoa!" Brick said impressed. "Nice one! I see you're been practicing."

"Yep." Blossom said. "I've gotten better at my new icicle breath. Pretty cool, right?"

"Very cool." Brick said. "Good work, Blossy. I see I taught you well."

"Thanks." Blossom said. "Hey, let's bring some of these apples to the camp."

"Sure thing." Brick said.

Brick and Blossom grabbed enough apples for everyone.

"Okay, let's keep looking for that lake." Blossom said.

"Yeah, let's go." Brick said.

Brick was really impressed with Blossom's skills, but he started to regret all the bad things he did to her.

"...*Sigh* Nice going, Brick..." Brick thought. "You wasted your ENTIRE life fighting a girl like that. And for what? Some dumb Boys vs. Girls vendetta? "Stupid...stupid...stupid..."

"Huh?" Blossom said while noticing Brick. "Is something wrong, Brick?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Brick said after being alerted by Blossom. "I'm fine."

"If you say so." Blossom said.

"*Sign*...Stupid..." Brick thought once again.

Back to the camp, Boomer and Bubbles were just about finished with setting up the camp.

"Okay, I think that's everything." Bubbles said.

"All right." Boomer said. "Nice work, Bubbles."

"Thank you." Bubbles said. "You too."

"So, what do we do now?" Boomer asked.

"I guess we wait for the others." Bubbles said.

"Well, that's kinda boring." Boomer said. "We should do something to spent the time."

"What do you have in mind?" Bubbles asked.

"Ummm...oh!" Boomer thought. "I know what we can do."

Boomer gets his backpack and reaches out for his sketch pad and pencil.

"A sketch pad?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah." Boomer said. "I was thinking we could spend the time making some drawings."

"Oh, that's sound like fun." Bubbles agreed.

"Here, I got you some paper if you need them." Boomer said.

"Thank you." Boomer said.

Boomer gives Bubbles some paper and crayons. While Boomer was opening his sketch pad, Bubbles noticed some the pictures he made.

"Wow, you really are good at drawing, Boomer." Bubbles said.

"Thanks." Boomer said. "I've been doing a lot of drawing when I turned good. I guess I got all my skills for doing all that grafi..."

"It's okay, Boomer." Bubbles stated. "I was you for a day, remember?"

"Right..." Boomer said. "Sorry about that whole...thing... My brothers were pretty rough back then."

"Hehe, it's okay." Bubbles said. "I did learn a few things."

"Like what?" Boomer asked.

"That your brothers were real jerks." Bubbles said.

"Hehe, yeah." Boomer admitted. "We're all were back then, but we're nice guys now."

"I know that." Bubbles said. "Honestly, you're one of the nicest guys I've ever met."

"Really?" Boomer asked. "Wow, that's surprising after everything."

"Well, I just wanted you to know that." Bubbles said with a smile.

"Thanks, Bubbs." Boomer said. "That's really nice of you."

"You're welcome." Bubbles said happy. "So, what do you wanna draw?"

"I think drawing this forest would be pretty cool." Boomer said.

"Okay." Bubbles agreed.

Boomer and Bubbles started to draw to kill some time. While they were doing that, Butch and Buttercup were busy getting some wood for the fire. They both looked around the tree to see which ones would be good to use.

"Hey, B.C.?" Butch asked. "See any good wood we use for the fire?"

"No, not yet." Buttercup replied. "Guess we got the cruddy job, huh?"

"Eh, it's not too bad." Butch said. "It's actually pretty nice out here."

"Hmm, I guess." Buttercup said.

"Okay, I got an idea." Butch said. "Let me just look for the smaller trees."

Butch looks around and finds some trees good enough to work. He decides to use his slash kick to cut some of them down for the fire wood.

"There." Butch said as he finished cutting down the trees. "That should be good."

"Nice." Buttercup said. "Good word, Butch."

"Yeah, they don't call me 'Butch' for nothing." Butch said.

"Hehe, I bet." Buttercup said. "Man, you're really good at that slash kick of yours."

"Practice makes perfect." Butch said. "That's what Brick always says after he became the 'responsible' one."

"Heh, sounds like someone else I know." Buttercup said. "So, should we head back to the camp now?"

"Yeah, I gue..." Butch paused after he noticed something. "Wait, what's that?"

Butch drops the woods and looks where he noticed something.

"Butch?" Buttercup asked. "What's wrong?"

"Shhhhh..." Brick said quietly. "Look..."

Butch points out to where a male deer is."

"It's a deer..." Butch said quietly.

"Oh, you're right..." Buttercup said quietly. Wow, look at him."

"Big fella, huh?" Butch asked.

"Hey, look." Buttercup pointed. "There's another one..."

Another deer shows up an walks close to the other deer.

"This one looks like a girl." Butch noticed.

The two deer got really close together.

"Aw, that's kinda nice, don't you think?" Buttercup asked.

"Hang on a sec..." Butch said as he took out his phone. "I'm gonna take a picture to show the others."

"Wait, what if you scare them?" Buttercup asked.

"I took out the flash." Butch stated. "It shouldn't scare them as long as we don't make noise."

"Okay..." Buttercup said quietly.

Butch walks a little closer to get a good angle. He then takes a good picture of the two deers with his phone. The two deers then walked away together and didn't noticed Butch and Buttercup.

"Heh, got a good pic." Butch said. "I think the guys are gonna want to see this."

"Me too." Buttercup replied. "That was pretty cool. Well, we got the wood. Wanna go back to the campsite?"

"Not yet." Butch said. "Let's explore a little longer first."

"Really?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, just a bit more." Butch said.

"I guess a little longer wouldn't hurt." Buttercup agreed.

Both Butch and Buttercup decided to look around the forest a little longer. While they were doing that, Brick and Blossom fiinally found a good fishing spot.

"Hey, this looks like a good place to fish." Brick said.

"Yeah, you're right." Blossom said. "Guess we should go back and meet with the others."

"Wait, hang on a sec." Brick suggested. "Let's chill out for a few."

"Huh, okay." Blossom said.

"Let's sit where that stump is." Brick said.

"Sure." Blossom said.

Both Brick and Blossom sat next to each other. Blossom noticed a small rock and throws it in to the water to see how much is would skip.

"Hey, not bad." Brick said.

"Thanks." Blossom said.

"Hey, watch this." Brick said.

Brick does the same thing Blossom did and made it skip a bit more than Blossom.

"Hehehe, looks like I made it farther than you." Brick said.

"Only a little bit." Blossom said.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Brick said.

Brick and Blossom looked at the river for a bit longer.

"This looks really beautiful, doesn't it?" Blossom asked.

"I guess." Brick said. "It is pretty relaxing out here."

"Yeah." Blossom said.

Brick and Blossom sat quietly for a minute, but Brick decided to break the quiet for a second.

"Hey, Blossy?" Brick asked. "You mind if we talk for a bit?"

"Sure." Blossom said. "What is it?"

"First, I just want to say how sorry I am after what happened last week..." Brick admitted. "You know, with Him...and everything..."

"Come on, Brick." Brick stated. "You know that wasn't your fault. Him was the one at fault."

"I know...but...a part of me is still responsible for it." Brick said. "So, I'm sorry."

"Heh, look at you acting all responsible." Blossom said. "You really have changed a lot, Brick."

"Well, of course." Brick said. "I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't."

"Hehe, that's true." Blossom said.

"You know, I've been thinking a lot about how much I've changed lately." Brick said. "How much everything has changed lately."

"I've been thinking about that too." Blossom agreed. "A lot has changed between all of us these past two weeks, huh?"

"You can say that again." Brick said. "All that time wasted on fighting each other, and now look at us. We're all friends, living together, defending Townsville, and now we're camping out. The old me would never believe all of this."

"Hehehe, I don't think I would have believe all of this either." Blossom admitted. "At least that what I would say if these past weeks didn't happen."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Brick said. "Me and my brothers still have a long way to go to become real superheroes like you girls."

"Well, you're not too far now." Blossom said. "Just keep doing what you're doing now, and you'll be fine."

"I hope so." Brick said. "I'm really liking this whole good guy thing."

"Me too." Blossom said.

"Hehe, you know, this gonna sound weird, but I always kinda felt there was a bond between the two us." Brick said. "Even from when we first met."

"Really?" Blossom questioned. "It is because we're both leaders, and the whole color matching thing?"

"Well, those would be big parts of it." Brick admitted. "I actually mean you were the only one I was actually interested in fighting with. Not that I would want to fight you again."

"I know what you mean." Blossom said. "I kinda feel the same way too."

"Really?" Brick asked surprised.

"You'd think I just kiss any guy just to beat them?" Blossom asked.

"Well, no." Brick said. "Wait, you don't actually do that, do you!?"

"Relax, Brick." Blossom said. "You're the first boy I've ever kissed."

"Good..., I-I mean..., whatever..." Brick said while keeping it cool.

"Hehehe, trying to keep it cool, huh?" Blossom asked.

"All right." Brick said. "We should head back to the camp to meet up with the others."

"Okay." Blossom said. "Let's head back.

Brick and Blossom decided to head back to the camp, while they were still walking, Boomer and Bubbles were just about finished with their drawings.

"Okay, I'm done with my drawing." Bubbles said.

"Me too." Boomer said.

"Look what I made, Boomer." Bubbles said as she showed Boomer her drawing.

"Hmm, not bad." Boomer said as he showed Bubbles his drawing.

Boomer's drawing was more artistic looking that Bubbles, which made her a bit jealous.

"Wow, that...looks really good." Bubbles said a little sad.

"Is something wrong?" Boomer asked. "You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that, it's just that...you drawing is so much better than mine." Bubbles said sadly.

"Don't be down about it." Boomer said. "Your drawing is good too."

"Yeah, but compare to yours..." Bubbles said.

"Come out, Bubbs." Boomer said to cheer Bubbles up. "You have a lot of art skills. I've seen the drawing you have at home."

"I know, but I wish I could draw like you." Bubbles said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get there soon." Boomer said. "Just keeping practicing. That's what I did."

"Hmm, I guess I can do that." Bubbles said. "I have gotten more free time lately."

"Thanks to me and my bros." Boomer said. "And I'll help whenever you need it."

"Thanks..., Boomie..." Bubbles said with a smile.

"...Uh...'Boomie?'" Boomer asked embrassed.

"Oh, I think that'll be my nickname for you." Bubbles said. "Brick likes to call Blossom 'Blossy' a lot."

"Uh, okay." Boomer said. "Just try not to call me that infront of my brothers."

"Hehehe, okay." Bubbles giggled.

"Thanks...Bubbly..." Boomer said. "That's gonna be my nickname for you."

"Hehehehe, okay." Bubbles said while blushing.

Brick and Blossom came back to the camp.

"Well, what do have here?" Brick asked the blues.

"Looks like you two are having fun." Blossom said.

"Oh, hey Brick and Blossom." Both Boomer and Bubbles said.

"Good to see you back." Bubbles said.

"We see you guys did good at fixing our camp here." Blossom said.

"Sure did." Boomer said. "Did you guys find a good fishing spot?"

"Yep." Brick replied. "It's the perfect spot."

"Now, we just gonna wait for Buttercup and Butch." Blossom said.

"Where are Buttercup and Butch?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah." Boomer said. "I expected them to be back before you two."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brick asked angry.

"Oh, nothing..." Boomer said with a smirk.

Back to Butch and Buttercup, the two were exploring the forest a bit more. They found a few more animals and took a few more pictures.

"Man, we got a lot of pictures." Butch said.

"Yeah, pretty cool." Buttercup said.

"You know, you kinda surprise me, Butters." Butch said.

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked.

"I didn't think you'd be interested in this kinda thing." Butch said. "This seems more like Bubbles's thing."

"Well, I happen to like nature." Buttercup said. "Thanks for asking. I should be asking you that."

"Hehe, I guess you're right." Butch said. "Honestly, I wasn't really up for becoming a good guy at first. I kinda always thought I just be bad all the time and Brick and Boomer seemed to take the change a lot better than me."

"Huh, I could see that." Buttercup said.

"I'm glad they convince me thought." Butch said. "Honestly, if I knew things would be like this, I would have turned good a long time ago."

"Been my experience." Buttercup said.

"So, mind if I ask you, something?" Butch asked.

"What do you want to know?" Buttercup asked.

"What do you think about me and my bros now?" Butch asked. "We've all lived together for two weeks and I know it wasn't easy for you."

"Uh, I guess it wasn't." Buttercup said. "If you ask me, I was kinda worried the most if you guys were really good. Then again, I always have trouble warming to people..."

"Take it from someone who's been bad most of his life." Butch said. "It's not easy warming up to people."

"I know, but I've always been the good guy, or at least I hope so..." Buttercup said a little down.

"What do you mean?" Butch questioned. "You're one of the Powerpuff Girls. You're one of the nicest people I know."

"Tsk, that can't be true..." Buttercup said doubtful.

"I'm serious." Butch said. "I have no reason to lie to you."

"You don't have to be nice to me." Buttercup said. "I know I'm not the nicest girl around..."

"Aw, come on." Butch said. "I know that it's not always easy being the rough one of the team. Take it from me, because I've been that way more than you. Why do you think it took me this long to be good?"

"Heh, when you put it like that, it makes me feel a little better." Buttercup said a little cheered up.

"Good, because I don't like to see you frown." Butch said. "Anytime you're upset or a bit grouchy, I'll cheer you right up."

"Hehehe, I should warn you, I'm pretty tricky." Buttercup said with a smile.

"Heh, I like a challenge." Butch said.

The two then gave a big laugh, but they also notice how much time has past.

"Hey, we better get back to the camp." Butch said.

"Yeah, before the others think we're goofing off." Buttercup said.

"Oh, I always goof off." Brick admitted. "Why do you think Brick is the responsible one?"

"Hehehe, I can that." Buttercup laughed.

Both Butch and Buttercup finally got back the camp with the fire wood to meet up with the others.

"We're back!" Butch shouted.

"There you are." Blossom said.

"You guys sure took your time." Brick said.

"Sorry about that." Buttercup said. "We were busy enjoying nature."

"You two!?" Boomer asked surprised. "Enjoying nature!?"

"You sound surprised." Butch said. "Don't think that we wouldn't enjoy stuff like that."

"Did you find anything?" Bubbles asked.

"We did. Buttercup said. "Butch, can you show them the pictures?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Butch said.

Butch takes out his phone and shows the others the picture he took of the two deers.

"Check this out." Butch said while showing his phone.

"Whoa..." The others said surprised.

"You two found deers?" Blossom asked.

"Yep." Butch said. "Awesome, right?"

"Aw, look at them." Bubbles said.

"Lucky." Boomer said jealous. "Wish I got to see them."

"We can try later." Brick said. "Right now, how about we go fishing? Bloss and I found the perfect lake."

"Oh, sweet." Butch said happy. "I can finally show off my fishing skills."

"What fishing skills?" Boomer asked. "We've never been fishing before."

"It's casting a line in the water." Butch said. "How hard is that?"

"May be harder than you think." Brick stated.

The kids head to the lake that Brick and Blossom found earlier. They all casted their lines with their fishing pole waiting for a bite from the fishes.

"They're really slow on biting right now." Butch said impatient.

"You gotta be patient, Butch." Brick said. "They're not gonna just bite."

Boomer's fishing line started to move.

"Hey!" Boomer shouted. "I got a bite?"

"Pull it up, Boomer!" Bubbles shouted.

Boomer wind up his fishing line and ended up getting a tiny fish.

"Hehehe, looks like you got a tiny fish, Boom!" Butch lauged.

"At least I actually got one, Butch!" Boomer said angry.

"For now." Butch said. "I'm gonna catch one soon. And it's gonna be big."

As Butch was talking he had caught something with his fishing line.

"See?" Butch said. "Told ya I would get a catch soon."

Butch pulled up his fishing lane, and ended up getting an old boot.

"Uhhhh..." Butch said disappointed.

"Yeah Butch." Boomer said unimpressed. "You sure showed me."

"Uh, why is there even a boot in the lake in the first place!?" Butch said angry.

"Don't ask me." Brick said. "I'm not the one who caught a boot.

Everyone laughed at Butch which made him a bit angry.

"Ha ha, very funny." Butch said angry. "Just watch as I can a real fish."

"Or another boot." Bubbles said.

"Not happening!" Butch shouted.

A few minutes later, everyone started to catch fish for themselves. Butch on the other hand, was still out of luck. He even ended up getting the other boot in the progress.

"Grrrrr!" Butch growled. "Why am I not getting any fishes!?"

"Maybe they can sense your anger." Boomer said with smirk.

"Just stay calm, bro." Brick said.

"I'm sure you catch one soon." Buttercup said.

"Easy for you to say." Butch said depressed. "You got like four of them. All I got were two old boots."

"At least you found the other one." Blossom stated.

"Yeah, yeah..." Butch said unamused.

Butch gets a bite on his fishing pole.

"Butch, you got something." Buttercup pointed out.

"Eh, probably another pair of boots." Butch said depressed.

To Butch's surprise, we actually got a bite from a real fish.

"Whoa!" Butch said surprised. "I think this might be a actual fish!"

"Well, reel it in!" Brick shouted.

Butch ended up getting a really big fish.

"Whoa!" Boomer said surprised. "It's a really big fish."

"Whooohooo!" Butch shouted happily. "Scored big!"

"Awesome, Butch!" Buttercup said impressed.

"Yeah." Brick said. "Call me impressed."

"You caught one after all." Blossom said.

"You should be happy now, Butch." Bubbles said.

"And, it looks like I got the biggest fish." Butch said braggy.

"Yeah, yeah." Boomer said. "Lucky you, Butch."

"Don't feel bad, I'm just awesome." Butch said.

"You didn't have any fish a minute ago..." Bubbles pointed out.

A few minutes later after they all finished fishing, the gang decided to go forest exploring like Butch and Buttercup did.

"Man, this forest is really big." Boomer said.

"No kidding." Brick said. "The place is full of trees."

"Brick and I found a few apples a while ago." Blossom said.

"Oh, cool." Butch said. "Can I have one?"

"Me too." Buttercup said.

"Sure." Blossom said. "We got enough for everyone."

Blossom and Brick each gave everyone some of the apples they picked up earlier. They each took a bite and seemed to enjoy them.

"Wow, this has got to be the best apple I've ever tasted." Butch said.

"Me too." Boomer agreed. "I don't even miss all the extra stuff."

"Nice work finding these, you two." Buttercup said to Brick and Blossom.

"Thanks." Brick said. "I think me and Blossom make a pretty good team. Don't you think, Blossy?"

"Hehehe, I think so too." Blossom said in agreement.

"In that case, why don't me and you lead this team together?" Brick asked.

"You mean, be co-leaders?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah." Brick said while pointing at his brothers. "It can hard leading these two idiots by myself."

"Hey!" Both Boomer and Butch shouted.

"I could say the same about these two." Blossom said while pointing at her sisters.

"Hey!" Both Bubbles and Buttercup shouted.

"So, what do you say?" Brick asked Blossom.

"I say, sure." Blossom replied. "Why not?"

"Wait, does this mean the two of us have to take orders from Blossom?" Butch asked Brick.

"Yep." Brick replied.

"And that the two of us have to take orders from Brick?" Buttercup asked Blossom.

"Yep." Blossom replied.

"Good luck having two leaders, guys." Brick said.

"You're gonna need it." Blossom said.

"Oh, man..." The non-leaders said depressed.

A few hours after looking around the forest some more, it started to become late and the gang started a campfire. They all gathered around the fire and made some s'mores.

"Oh, I been wanting this all day..." Boomer said excited to eat s'mores.

"Me too." Bubbles said in agreement.

Everyone ate s'mores and enjoyed them.

"Oh, man..." Butch said in bliss. "This is awesome..."

"It's chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers all put together." Brick said. "What's not awesome about that?"

"True that." Butch said.

"So, it looks like this day is going pretty well." Blossom said.

"Yeah, it sure is." Buttercup said. "So, what should we do next?"

"They're still time before we should call it a night." Bubbles said.

"Hey, I know something we could do." Butch said.

Butch walks around the camp and grabs a big stick.

"What's the stick for?" Brick asked.

"I've been checking on stuff to do for camping..." Butch stated.

"YOU!?" The others said surprised.

"Don't act shocked." Butch said annoyed. "Anyway, ones of these things campers like to do is this thing called the 'Truth Stick.'"

"The Truth Stick?" Boomer asked.

"Hey, I think I heard about that." Brick said. "It's some game where each person takes the stick and tells a secret about themselves."

"That's exactly what it is." Butch said.

"Wait, you want to play a game where we tell each others secrets?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, we are in this trip to bond with each other, right?" Butch asked. "And what better way then knowing each others secrets?"

"Huh, I guess it should be okay to know what we don't know about each other." Boomer said.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but Butch may have a point." Blossom said.

"Uh, I guess a few secrets couldn't hurt." Brick said.

"Good that you think that." Butch said. "And let's try not to tell the obivious secrets. I think we all know what I mean."

"In that case, since this is your idea, why don't you go first?" Brick said.

"Yeah, Butch." Boomer said. "Let's hear some secrets from you. We may be bros, but we know your hiding stuff."

"Uhhhhhh..." Butch said unwilling.

"Come on, Butchy..." Buttercup said eager. "Let's hear it."

"...Fine..." Butch said annoyed. "...Just let me think..."

Butch thought of one secret he could tell.

"One time, I read a book...on purpose..." Butch admitted.

"What!?" The others said surprised.

"Dude, you almost never read!" Boomer said.

"Hey, we lived in a library." Butch said. "I couldn't just avoid it."

"Wha'cha read?" Brick asked.

"Eh, something about mechanics and car stuff." Butch said. "It's actually kinda cool to know how they make those things, you know."

"Huh, wouldn't think of you as a tech savy." Buttercup said.

"I know a few things." Butch said. "Okay, B.C. You go next."

Butch passes the stick to Buttercup.

"Uh, okay then." Buttercup said. "I know I always seem like the tough girl, but sometimes...I only act tough."

"What do you mean?" Butch asked.

"Well, there are a few things I could not be taken seriously, so sometimes, I might lash out on people."

"I think me and Bubbles could guess that." Blossom pointed out.

"Yeah." Bubbles said in agreement.

"So, that's why I could cause trouble somethings." Buttercup said.

"Hey, don't worry about that." Butch said. "We all cause trouble sometimes."

"Some more than others." Boomer said.

"Not helping." Butch said. "Hey, you always do the right thing in the end. That's what matters, right?"

"Yeah, I guess it does." Buttercup said.

Buttercup passes the stick to Boomer.

"Okay, Boomer." Buttercup said. "You're up."

"Great..." Boomer said sarcastically. "Okay, just let me think..."

"Uh, that could take a while." Butch stated."

"...I got one." Boomer said unamused. "But you guys can't get angry after I tell."

"Whatever, bro." Brick said.

"What is it anyway?" Butch asked.

"Before we were good...I...sometimes cut some of your hair to make you guys think you were losing it."

"Say what?!" Both Brick and Butch shouted while holding their heads.

"You've seriously been doing that!?" Brick shouted angry.

"I knew my spikes were off!" Butch said angry.

"Sorry, but you guys mess with me a lot back then." Boomer stated. "You kind had it coming."

"He's kinda right you know." Bubbles said. "It wouldn't to be a little nicer to him back then."

"Grrr, I...I guess that's true..." Brick admitted.

"...Yeah...I guess so too." Butch said.

"Sorry about that, guys..." Boomer said.

"Eh, it's okay." Brick said. "It barely matters."

"But you might want to sleep with you sleep with your eyes open tonight..." Butch said with a serious face.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't be mad." Boomer stated.

Boomer passes the stick to Bubbles.

"Okay, Bubby, uh, Bubbles..." Boomer said embrassed as he called Bubbles 'Bubby.' "Heh, you go next."

"Well, all right then." Bubbles said. "Sometimes, I don't like being known as the 'cute' one."

"Seriously?" Boomer asked. "Why not?"

"People don't take me seriously enough." Bubbles stated. "They always think I'm the weak one, or the sweet and innocent one."

"Well, that's kinda what you are, Bubbs." Buttercup said.

"But, you're much more than that." Blossom said.

"Yeah, you're one of the Powerpuff Girls, Bubbles." Boomer said. "I should know after all those times that we fought. You're way stronger than you let on."

"I'll admit too." Butch said. "You're not weak at all."

"And that's coming from Butch." Brick said. "You should know that actually means a lot."

"Besides, that sweet and innocent stuff is what we like about you." Boomer said.

"Boomer...thanks." Bubbles said with a smile.

Bubbles gives Boomer a big hug.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Blossom said.

"Guess we know who the 'cute' one in our team is." Brick said.

"Haha, very funny." Boomer said sarcastically.

Bubbles passes the stick to Brick.

"Let's hear what you're hiding, Brick." Bubbles said.

"Uhhh, my secret is pretty shocking." Brick said unwilling.

"It can't be that bad..." Blossom said.

"Yeah, it can't be that bad to hide from your bros." Butch said.

"Come on, dude." Boomer said. "Let's hear it."

"Okay, but you can't be freak out about it, okay?" Brick asked.

"Just tell us, already." Buttercup said.

"*Sigh*...Alright..." Brick said nervously. "When we turned good, I...started to write...poetry..."

As soon as Brick said the word 'poetry', Butch and Boomer choked on their s'mores from the shock, and the girls were surprised too.

"P-poetry!?" Both Butch and Boomer said shocked.

"You write poetry?" Blossom asked surprised.

"...Gonna need a minute..." Butch stated after choking from his s'more.

"It's true." Brick admitted. "I like to write poems. It helps me relax and it's what kind of made me the nice guy I am now."

"So, what kind of poems you like to write?" Bubbles asked.

"Uhhhh, most of them are...romance based..." Brick said embrassed.

"Are you serious!?" Butch said shocked.

"Just for the record, it's NOT what you think..." Brick stated.

"It that so?" Boomer asked. "Okay, let's hear some."

"Dude, you guys wouldn't be able to handle the stuff I write." Brick said.

"Why's that?" Butch asked. "Afraid that we'll make fun of it."

"The opposite, actually." Brick said. "The poems I write are pretty powerful."

"Sounds like someone doesn't want us to read them." Buttercup said.

"We should at least hear something from you." Bubbles said.

"You guys wouldn't handle it." Brick stated.

"Come on, please, Brick?" Blossom asked.

"...I'll tell you what." Brick stated. "I'll let Boomer and Butch read one of my poems. And they don't cry or walk away, I'll show the rest of you."

"Heh, as if I'd cry from reading a poem." Butch said.

"Yeah, me too." Boomer said.

Brick takes out his phone and opens up one of the poems he written to show his brothers.

"All right then." Brick said as he gave his brothers his phone. "Here, read this one."

"Okay, let's see..." Butch said while reading Brick's poem.

At first, Butch wasn't really affected by Brick's poem, but it slowly started to hit him.

"This is..." Butch said while trying to keep his emotions in check.

Butch knew that he walked away, Brick would have been right, but he didn't want anyone to see him cry, so he had no choice but to walk away.

"I'm...gonna check for any bears..." Butch said with a brave face.

Butch gives Brick's phone to Boomer and walks away from the others.

"Geez, what's kind of poem makes Butch do that?" Boomer asked.

Boomer reads Brick's poem is does the same thing Butch did.

"I...think I'm gonna go help Butch with that whole bear thing..." Boomer said while walking away.

"See?" Brick asked. "Told ya they couldn't handle it."

"Wow, it must be really deep to make those two act like that." Blossom said.

"Yeah." Brick said. "I'd let you read, but I want to try to keep this a happy trip."

"I'll read it later." Blossom said.

Butch and Boomer went back to the others after their "bear lookout."

"Okay..." Butch said with a straight face. "We're all clear..."

"Yep...no bears around..." Boomer said also with a straight face.

"Uh, huh...sure thing, bros..." Brick said knowing they were crying after reading his poem. "Anyway..."

Brick passed the stick to Blossom.

"Alrighty, Blossy." Brick said. "You're up last."

"Um, I'm not sure what to say..." Blossom said unsure.

"Come on, Blossom." Buttercup said. "We all shared our secrets."

"It's only fair that you tell one too." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, it was hard to admit I read a book." Butch said.

"And I gotta watch out for these two tonight." Boomer said while pointing at his brothers.

"Come on." Brick said to Blossom. "You can tell us something."

"Okay then." Blossom said. "(Sigh) Sometimes...I wish I wasn't a Powerpuff Girl..."

"What?" Both Bubbles and Buttercup said surprised.

"Why would say that?" Brick asked.

"Being a superhero can be hard." Blossom said. "People count on you all the time, and it's stressful. And it can be more stressful if you're just a kid..."

"I...I guess I can't argue with that." Buttercup said.

"There are a lot of things that we don't get to do because we're always saving the day." Bubbles said.

"Exactly." Blossom said. "It be nice sometimes not to be relied on so much."

"Yeah, I guess I could see that." Brick said.

"What I mean is, it'd be nice to just a normal kid sometimes." Blossom said. "You know, play with other kids more and not need to do such dangerous things."

"It can be tough with all the times we had to save the day." Bubbles admitted.

"A lot of days we almost didn't come back alive." Buttercup said.

"Geez, I'm almost glad none of that stuff happened with us yet." Butch said.

"Well, we are still pretty new with the hero thing in Townsville." Boomer said.

"And no serious things has really happen since we started here." Brick said. "Almost makes me a little jealous of you girls."

"Why are you jealous?" Blossom asked. "It's not like you want to find the things we've fought."

"It just, we been here two weeks and we haven't really made a name for ourselves yet." Brick said a little depressed. "I bet some people still think we're still bad."

"Yeah, and with the slow rate happening these days, it's just gonna be harder." Butch said.

"I wonder if we'll ever get the chance to prove ourselves?" Boomer questioned.

"You all will." Blossom said. "Just be patient and it'll happen."

"Yeah, I guess." Brick said. "And I may still be new to the good guy thing, but I do know that it can be hard to do stuff when you're still a kid, but you're not alone. You got your sisters with you."

"And you got the three of us now too." Boomer said.

"It's not like we're going anywhere." Butch said. "We're done with the whole evil thing. No turning back now."

"And remember why we're all teaming up in the first place." Brick said. "We all want to stop all crime so that we won't have to do all this anymore. As long as the six of us stick together, we can totally pull it off."

Brick puts his on Blossom's shoulder comforting her.

"I know we can." Brick said.

"Wow, I really can't believe you're the same guy..." Blossom said.

"Oh, come on." Brick said embrassed. "Don't be like that again."

"That was deep, dude." Buttercup said.

"And coming from you means a lot." Bubbles said.

"Seriously." Butch said. "You sure have a way with words."

"Heh, you really a poet, bro." Boomer said.

"Haha, very funny." Brick said a little grumpy. "I'm starting to regret telling you that..."

"All right, that's everyone." Butch said. "So, what do we do now?"

Boomer looks up the sky.

"Hey, the stars look pretty nice." Boomer pointed out.

"Why don't we look at them for a bit?" Bubbles asked.

"I think that sounds nice." Blossom said.

The gang went to a nice spot to look at the stars. They all layed down on the ground close together.

"Man, quite the view, huh?" Brick asked.

"Not gonna lie, it's pretty cool." Butch said.

"Kinda reminds me of the times we used to watch the stars a few months back." Boomer said.

"Oh, yeah." Brick said. "I remember...Looking that those stars, they gave us hope."

"A chance to make up for all the trouble we caused..." Butch said a little down.

"Guys..." Blossom said sadly.

"No, don't be sad." Brick said. "Everything is good now. Let's just enjoy this, okay?"

"...Okay." Blossom said.

The kids all quietly looked up stars. Brick decided to break the silence.

"...Things should have always been like this." Brick said.

"Huh?" The others questioned.

"Like this." Brick said. "We should have been friends from the very beginning."

"...Brick..." Blossom said quietly. "Yeah, I think so too."

"Hey, better late than never, right?" Butch asked.

"Guess it doesn't hurt to be later." Buttercup said.

"Actually, it did hurt a lot." Bubbles said. "We fought the boys, remember?"

"Man, hard to believe how close we are now." Boomer said.

"Well, they do say that fighting can bring people close together." Brick said.

"With the amount of fighting we did, that must be true." Blossom said.

Everyone laughed at the thought, but quickly looked embrassed when they realize that they were so close now.

"Umm..., let's just keep watching the stars..." Brick stated.

"Yeah..." The others said in agreement.

As they all watch the stars a little longer, it was starting to get late and they decided to all turn in the night. They were all ready to get some sleep after the day they had.

"Man, today was really cool, huh?" Butch said.

"We should do this again sometime." Boomer said.

"Yeah, we should." Brick said in agreement.

"Just as long as things don't get crazy back at home." Blossom said.

"Don't jinx it, Bloss." Buttercup stated.

"Yeah, don't want to have any problems afterwords." Bubbles said.

Everyone laughed and was ready for some sleep.

"All right, let's get some sleep and head back home, tomorrow." Brick said.

"Okay." The others said.

The kids all had a good night's sleep and were ready to go back home on the next day. Everyone gathers their things and were ready to head home. Brick had trouble getting the tent back to a cube, so he decided to call the Professor.

"So, how do I put the tent back in cube form?" Brick asked the Professor on his smartphone.

"There should be a button on one of the sides inside the tent." The Professor said.

Brick looks a button inside the tent which didn't take too long to find.

"Ah, found the button." Brick said.

Brick pushes the button as soon as he sees it.

"Oh, and make sure that you're out of the tent in 10 seconds." The Professor stated.

"Wait, what!?" Brick asked surprised.

Brick dashes out the tent as fast as possible. The tent turned back into a cube.

"Sweet, it worked." Brick said. "You might want towarn me faster next time."

"Sorry about that." The Professor said.

"Eh, it's cool." Brick said. "We'll see you at home, Prof."

Brick hangs up his call and picks up the cube.

"All right." Brick said to others. "Got our tent problem settled."

"Nice." Butch said. "Almost thought we had to carry the whole thing back."

"Just be glad we don't." Buttercup said.

"Okay, with the tent, that should be everything." Blossom said.

"Good to know." Boomer said. "I like camping, but I really miss TV. That, and my phone is almost out of juice."

"Mine too." Bubbles said. "I was watching some shows last night."

"Yeah, and I liked to get out of that level we're stuck on for 'Battle Knights.'" Butch said.

"All right then." Blossom said. "Let's all head home."

"Yeah." The others said in agreement.

Before the others were just about to go home, the boys quickly stopped them to say something important.

"Hey, one sec." Brick said.

"Huh?" The girls questioned.

"What is it?" Blossom asked.

"Listen..., about last week..." Brick said a little down.

"What, you three are still hung up on that?" Buttercup asked.

"It wasn't your fault what happened back then." Bubbles said.

"We don't have to talk about it anymore." Blossom said.

"No, we actually do." Butch said."

"We have something to say, that's all." Boomer said.

"...Back then you said that you care about us..." Brick stated.

"...Oh, that..." Blossom said embrassed. "It's just that..."

"Those words brought us back from being controlled by Him..." Brick said.

"We wanted to tell you that we care about you three too." Boomer said.

"We figured that you had to hear that from us." Butch said.

"We're still new to this whole 'opening up to others' thing." Brick said. "Anyways, that's all we had to say."

"Wow..." Blossom said surprised. "I still can't believe you're the same guys..."

"Me neither." Both Bubbles and Buttercup said.

"Heh, actually like to bring that up, huh?" Brick asked.

"Not always." Blossom said. "It's really sweet that you guys care about us."

"Yeah, sure thing..." Brick said a little embrassed.

The girls noticed that the boys faces were a little red.

"Hey, boys?" Buttercup asked. "Why are your faces all red?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Butch asked nervously. "They're not red."

"Oh, you guys are embrassed..." Blossom said with a smile.

"That's so cute!" Bubbles giggled.

"We're not cute..." Boomer said embrassed.

"Ugh, that's the last time we open up to you three..." Butch said annoyed.

"How about we just go home, now?" Brick asked.

"Sure, let's go." Blossom said.

The gang all gather their things and went by home. Their camping trip seem to be a big sucess as the Ruffs and Puffs have grown closer to each other. They will need their new found bonds when even bigger challenges come for them.

Next time the Final Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rise of Heroes**

 **So, this will be the Final Chapter is this story, but just for the record, this will not be the last of this whole thing. I already have many plans for writing the next RRB & PPG team up stuff. I've gotten a lot of good ideas and I just need to make the time to write them. Anyways, I hope you're enjoy this story and be ready for more after this one.**

It has now been almost a whole month since the Rowdyruff Boys moved in with the Powerpuff Girls and the bonds between them have grown stronger. The boys are now feeling more comfortable living back in Townsville. They started making some friends in school and defending Townsville with the girls. We even now started to have pictures of them around the Utomium household. They finally seem to have a place to call home.

While the kids were playing in their room, a man with a package showed up in their door. He rang the door bell and left the package there. Brick was near the door and decided to answer it.

"I'll get it!" Brick shouted after hearing the door bell.

He opened the door and noticed a package for him and his brothers. It was the rest of their stuff from their old place.

"Oh, sweet." Brick said happy. "It's finally here! The guys are gonna be happy to see these!"

Brick heads up to the room to meet up with the others. The girls were stacking blocks, while the boys were playing with their race car track.

"Hey guys, look!" Brick said to his brothers. "The rest of our stuff is finally here."

"Really?" Boomer asked.

"Well, it's about time." Butch said.

"So, that box has the rest of your things?" Blossom asked.

"Yep." Brick said. "How about we open it up?"

Brick opens the box and shows all the things that are in it.

"Whoa, check this out." Butch said while grabbing a ray gun. "This is that Ray Gun Mojo gave us."

"Easy with that, dude!" Boomer said while covering his face.

"Relax, Boom." Butch said. "Wonder if this still works?"

Butch pushes the trigger and accidently fires a laser at one of the windows.

"Yep...still works." Boomer stated.

"Oops, sorry..." Butch said nervously.

"Give me that!" Brick said while snacthing the ray gun away from Butch. "This is why we have Safely switches."

"So...what else is in here?" Butch asked.

"Hey, some of my old drawings are here!" Boomer said.

"Oh, can I see them, Boomie?" Bubbles asked.

"Sure thing." Boomer said.

"'Boomie?'" Both Brick and Butch mouthed out.

They all looked at Boomer's old drawings.

"Some of these are pretty good." Blossom said.

"Yeah, color me impressed." Buttercup said.

"That's our artist of a brother for you." Brick said.

Bubbles noticed an interesting abtrast drawing that Boomer made.

"Uh, what's with this one?" Bubbles asked while holding the picture.

"Oh, I made that when I was going through the whole, good and evil thing." Boomer said. "It was kinda of a conflicting time."

"Sure was." Butch said.

"Hey, maybe I should put some of these around the house." Boomer said.

"What, are you gonna ask the Professor if you can you put some on the fridge or something?" Butch asked sarcastially.

"Do you think he would let me?" Boomer asked.

"Heh, okay you can talk about that later." Brick said

"Oh, look!" Boomer said. "It's an old picture of us."

"Really?" Bubbles asked.

"Can we see?" Blossom asked.

"Sure." Boomer said.

It was a picture of the boys when they "Defeated" the girls.

"Mojo took this picture of us when we...you know." Brick said.

"So...you decided to keep it?" Blossom asked.

"Can't get rid of every part of the past." Brick said. "Man, I believe how short my hair was back then."

"Your hair?" Butch questioned. "I had a cowlick by then."

"Now you have a whole mess of them." Buttercup said while messing with Butch's hair.

"Hey, watch the hair, B.C." Butch said to Buttercup.

"So, it looks like all our stuff is here now." Boomer said.

"Meaning we have now officially moved in with you girls." Brick said.

"Good to know." Blossom said.

"Man, can't believe it's almost been a month now." Brick said.

"A whole month?" Blossom asked.

"Well, not until tomorrow at least." Brick said.

"So, you got it memorized, huh?" Butch asked.

"Man, time really flies, huh?" Boomer asked.

"Hey, we should do something for tomorrow." Bubbles suggested.

"Well, we do have a half day at school tomorrow." Blossom said.

"Uh, not that I don't like school, but what's the point of having a half day?" Butch asked.

"Would you rather have a whole day?" Brick asked.

"...Half day it is." Butch said.

"What do we do with the rest of that day?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, we're not gonna have lunch at school, so why don't we all go to the park and go out on a picnic?" Blossom asked.

"A picnic?" The boys questioned.

"Have you three ever been on a picnic before?" Bubbles asked.

"Nope, never really had a picnic before." Butch said.

"Be nice to have one for a change." Boomer said.

"A picnic sounds cool to me." Brick said.

"All right then." Blossom said. "Let's ask the Professor if we can have one."

The kids all go to the Professor's lab to ask him about the picnic. He was busy working on one of his inventions.

"Hey, Professor!" The kids greeted.

"Oh, hello, kids." The Professor said.

"Professor, we were wondering if we could a picnic at the park?" Blossom said.

"A picnic, huh?" The Professor pondered. "That sounds a fantasic idea."

"Yeah, and it's the one month anniversity of the boys living here tomorrow." Bubbles said.

"And they've never been on a picnic before." Buttercup said.

"Tomorrow, huh?" The Professor asked.

"We have a half day at school tomorrow, so we should be good to do it." Brick said.

"Of course, it would still be nice to have a full day off." Butch said.

"So, can we do it, Professor?" Boomer asked.

The Professor checked his schedule and it turned out he was busy tomorrow.

"Actually kids, it looks like I'll be busy tomorrow." The Professor said.

"Aww..." The kids said disappointed.

"But, hey." The Professor said. "Why don't you kids do it without me?"

"Huh?" The kids questioned.

"You all did well on your camping trip a few weeks ago, you can do this without me too." The Professor said.

"Are you sure, Professor?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, we totally understand if we can do it another time." Brick said.

"No, it's fine." The Professor said. "You boys have been here for a month now. You should celebrate it by doing something special."

"Okay then." Brick said.

"Thanks, Professor." Boomer said.

"We'll try not to have too much fun without you." Butch said.

The kids went back to the living room and the boys were concern for the Professor.

"Hey, has the Professor always been this busy?" Butch asked the girls.

"Sometimes when he's in his lab." Buttercup said.

"He's always been a man of science." Blossom said.

"That kinda thing can keep you busy." Bubbles said.

"I hope he's not extra busy because of us." Boomer said.

"Yeah." Brick said. "Taking care of six superpower kids can really keep your hands full."

"You guys don't have to worry about the Professor." Blossom said. "He likes having you guys around."

"You really think so?" Brick asked.

"Well, you guys wouldn't still be here if he didn't." Buttercup said.

"And we like having you around too." Bubbles said.

"We like being here too." Boomer said. "It's been pretty good here."

"Compare to everywhere else for us." Butch pointed out.

"So, what should we plan for this picnic?" Brick asked.

"Well, we could have a couple of sandwiches." Blossom said.

"And some other snacks too." Buttercup said.

"Hey, why don't I make the sandwiches?" Brick asked.

"You want to make the sandwiches, Brick?" Blossom asked.

"Come on." Brick said with confidence. "You know that I'm an awesome cook. I can easily make a few sandwiches.

"And I could grab a few juice boxes." Boomer said.

"I guess I could get a the snacks." Butch said.

"Hear that, ladies?" Brick said to the girls. "The guys and I can do all the hard work."

"You guys really want to do all that?" Blossom questioned.

"Hey, you three did a lot for us this past month, so we want to return the favor." Brick said as he held Blossom's hand. "Come on, Bloss, please?"

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt." Blossom said. "You girls with it?"

"I don't mind." Bubbles said.

"Whatever gives us less work." Buttercup said.

"Okay, we'll leave it to you guys." Blossom said.

"Thanks, Blossy." Brick said. "You won't regret it."

Brick then kisses Blossom's hand and went to the kitchen with his brothers. Blossom was a little flusttered by Brick's hand kiss, and her sisters easily noticed it.

"Ooooooohhhhh!" Both Bubbles and Buttercup said with a smirk.

"W-what!?" Blossom shouted with red on her face.

"We saw what Brick did there." Buttercup said with a sly face.

"He kissed your hand..." Bubbles said.

"S-so what?" Blossom said nervous. "He was just being nice..."

"Yeah, to you." Buttercup said. "He likes you, Bloss."

"And you clearly like him." Bubbles said. "You should tell him how you feel."

"W-what?" Blossom questioned. "I-I can't just tell him that..."

"Why not?" Buttercup asked. "You two seem pretty perfect for each other."

"And it's pretty obvious that he likes you." Bubbles said.

"It's just that...we're friends right now." Blossom said. "I don't want to rush things. Besides, what about you two?"

"What do you mean?" Both Bubbles and Buttercup asked.

"If you two are gonna talk about me, why don't we talk about you two?" Blossom stated. "Bubbles, I see the way to talk to Boomer all the time. And Buttercup? You've never smiled this much until Butch came here."

"W-well...Boomer is really nice now." Bubbles stated.

"And Butch makes me laugh." Buttercup said. "He's a funny guy."

"Uh-huh..." Blossom said unamused. "You guys keep telling yourselves that..."

"...Geez, it seems that we always talk about the boys these days..." Buttercup said.

"They have come a long way now, haven't they?" Blossom asked.

"They're really good people now." Bubbles said. "I think it's actually good having them around."

"Yeah, I think so too." Blossom said.

"It's definitinely better then fighting them again." Buttercup said.

"Agreed." Both Blossom and Bubbles said.

Later with the boys, they were preparing for their picnic with the girls tomorrow. After Brick's hand kiss to Blossom, his brothers wanted to bring it up.

"So, Brick?" Butch said. "That's was pretty slick back there."

"What are you talking about?" Brick asked.

"He's talking about the know-you-what you just did with you-know-who." Boomer stated.

"Oh, that?" Brick questioned. "I was being a gentleman to her. You two should try it sometime."

"Maybe, but we're talking about you right now." Butch said.

"Yeah, dude." Boomer said. "You've been crushing on Blossom since we've been here."

"You should just tell her that you like her and get it over with." Butch said.

"Dude, I can't just do that." Brick said. "Right now, we're friends, and things have been good right now."

"So, you're just gonna wait until some other dude takes her away from you?" Butch asked. "Blossom's quite popular in school."

"Eh, I didn't say that." Brick stated. "I just want us to be friends right now."

"But, she clearly likes you." Boomer said. "You two go up the roof to watch the sunset a lot."

"It's a good way to clear our minds." Brick said. "It's hard being the two smartest people in this group."

"Uh-huh, that's why you do it together so often." Butch said sarcastically.

"Hey, you want to talk about things, why don't you two tell Bubbles and Buttercup how you feel?" Brick asked.

"It's different for us." Boomer said. "You two are the leaders."

"Yeah, you guys pretty much the 'Will they or won't they' in the group." Butch said. "Not to mention it would be best you two hit it off first."

"Wait, so you guys aren't gonna do anything until something happens with me and Blossom v?" Brick asked. "That's how it works?"

"Yeah, bro." Butch answered. "That's how it works."

"Geez, you guys are pieces of work." Brick said.

"Yep, we sure are." Boomer said.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Brick said. "Now's not the time anyway."

"What makes you say that?" Butch asked.

"Dude, we did a lot of bad things to the girls..." Brick pointed out.

"You don't have to remind us." Boomer said. "I hate having to remember how bad we were."

"Me too, but the point is we have to make it up to them." Brick said.

"And the only way to do that is to become real heroes, right?" Butch said.

"Exactly." Brick answered. "And until then, we keep doing what we have to."

"I agree with Brick." Boomer said. "I want more people to know how much we change."

"Yeah, I do too." Butch said. "Although, I would kinda like some of that 'bad boy' reputation."

"Whatever, man." Brick said. "Now come on. Let's get back to work."

"Okay." Both Butch and Boomer said.

The boys had everything done for their picnic with the girls for tomorrow. The next day came in and the kids had just got home from their short day of school. They were all ready to have their picnic at the park.

"Okay, do we have everything?" Blossom asked.

"Yep." Brick replied. "Got the food and everything."

""All right, let's head to the park." Blossom said.

"Okay." The others said.

Before the gang were about to go to the park, the Professor came by to check on them.

"Oh, kids." The Professor said. "Before you go to the park, boys, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Uhhhhhhh..." The boys muttered nervously.

"Don't worry." The Professor said. "You're not in trouble. I just want to talk for a minute."

The Professor walks to his lab to talk to the boys.

"What do you think he wants to talk about?" Boomer asked.

"Maybe we are in trouble." Butch said. "He just said that to make us less suspicious."

"The Professor doesn't really do that." Blossom pointed out.

"Well, let's see what he wants to talk about." Brick said. "You girls wait here."

"We'll be here." Buttercup said.

"Hope you're not in trouble." Bubbles said.

The boys head to the Professor's lab to find out what he wanted to talk about.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Prof.?" Brick asked the Professor.

"If we are in trouble, it's Boomer's fault..." Butch said.

"What did I do?" Boomer asked angry.

"I just wanted to talk for a minute." The Professor said.

"Okay..." Brick said surprised. "What is it?"

"You boys have been here for a whole month now, and well, I'll be honest." The Professor said. "I was really nervous having you here."

"...That's...understandable..." Brick said. "We weren't really the nicest guys in the past."

"Yeah, it's almost crazy you let us stay here at all." Butch said.

"Dude, come on." Boomer said. "Don't bring stuff like that up."

"What I mean is, I'm glad to have you here." The Professor saidd.

"Really?" The boys questioned.

"Honestly, being the dad of Townsville's greatest superheroes can be pretty worrisome at times..." The Professor said. "The girls always do dangerous things, and sometimes, they almost don't make it back okay, but now with you three here, I don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Really?" The boys questioned again.

"With crime happening a little less, I can spent a little more time with the girls and they get to do more things kids their age should do." The Professor said. "Honestly, I've never seen the girls this happy ever since you three moved in."

"Really!?" The boys questioned once more.

"Okay, maybe we should doing that." Brick said.

"Agreed." Both Boomer and Butch said.

"So, the girls have been really happy because of us?" Brick asked.

"You shouldn't act surprise." The Professor stated. "The girls talk about you boys all time."

"All the time?" Butch asked surprised.

"They're all good things, right?" Boomer asked.

"Of course." The Professor said.

"Well, we've been really happy because of them too." Brick said.

"Good to hear, because I have a favor to ask." The Professor said.

"What kind of favor?" The boys asked.

"I want to promise me that all of you boys will be there for the girls and be the friends that they always need." The Professor said.

"Be there for the girls..." Butch said while thinking.

"Be the friends they always need." Boomer said.

"I think we can promise that." Brick said.

"Yeah, it's because owe the girls a lot too." Butch said.

"And we know they'll be the friends we always need too." Boomer said.

"That's just what I want to hear." The Professor said with a smile.

The Professor walks closer to the boys.

"You boys have come a long way now." The Professor said. "You're really good kids."

The Professor then patted all the boys in the heads and they laugh for a bit.

"Now, go have fun on that picnic." The Professor said. "You don't want to keep the girls waiting."

"Right!" The boys said.

The boys walked out of the lab.

"Wow, the Prof. really trust us, huh?" Butch asked his brothers.

"It's good to know." Boomer said. "The girls are lucky to have him as a dad."

"Yeah...luckier than us..." Brick said a little down.

The boys were depressed for a second, but quickly change their moods.

"Uh, we should get back with the girls." Brick stated.

"Yeah, best not to keep them waiting." Boomer said.

The boys finally got went back to the girls after talking with the Professor.

"Hey, we're back." Butch said to the girls.

"Sorry for the wait." Boomer said.

"That took a while." Buttercup said.

"What were you talking to the Professor about?" Blossom asked.

"Ah, nothing too important." Brick said. "Just something you already know."

"Huh?" The girls questioned.

"Let's just get to the park." Brick said.

Just as they were about to leave, the Professor shows up once again to give the boys something.

"Oh, boys." The Professor said. "I almost forget to give you something.

The Professor gives the boys a key.

"A key?" Brick questioned.

"It's your key to the house." The Professor said. "Take good care of it."

"You...you're giving us this?" Brick asked surprised.

"Of course." The Professor said. "This is your home too. Just think of it as my anniverity gift to you three."

"Wow...thanks, Prof." Brick said with a smile.

"You're welcome." The Professor said. "You kids have a nice time."

"We will." The kids said.

The kids finally left the house and flew their way to the park. While flying they noticed Townsville and how peaceful it was, which made Brick want to do something.

"Hey, you know what?" Brick asked the others while descending to the ground. "I feel like walking the rest of the way."

Blossom noticed Brick and decided to walk the way too."

"Yeah, I feel like that too." Blossom said.

The others then also decided to walk the rest of the way with them.

"Eh, walkings not too bad." Boomer said.

"At least I get to work on the legs muscles for a bit." Butch said.

The kids walked around Townsville noticing how peaceful it was.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever walked around Townsville like this before." Blossom said.

"Me neither." Bubbles said.

"It's kinda nice when you don't have to worry about crimes." Buttercup said.

"So, you never actually just walked around Townsville before?" Boomer asked.

"Sometimes, but we mostly fly around." Blossom asked.

"Heh, I can understand that." Butch said. "It is a big city after all."

"Man, it's really nice around here." Brick said. "Make me glad I don't have to blow things up anymore."

"So, you find the non-destructive thing enjoyable?" Blossom asked.

"Well, it's just that I never really noticed how nice this town can be at first." Brick said. "I mean, look at the people around here. Not a care in the world."

"It's kinda thanks to you guys for helping us this past month." Bubbles said.

"Not gonna lie, you guys have be helpful." Buttercup said.

"Maybe, but we haven't really been well known just yet." Butch said.

"Yeah." Boomer said. "Some people never really noticed us because things get done so fast."

"Some of them probably thought we were you girls." Butch said. "Not like they notice the big differences."

"And I bet some people think that we're still bad." Brick said. "Wouldn't blame them thinking that..."

"I know I almost thought that..." Buttercup said admitted.

"Buttercup!" Both Blossom and Bubbles said angry.

"What?" Buttercup asked. "I don't think that now!"

"Listen, you guys just need that one moment to prove everyone how much you've all changed." Blossom said to the boys.

"That one moment?" Brick thought. "Hey, what was your one moment, girls?"

"Our moment?" The girls questioned.

"Yeah." Butch said. "Come to think about it, we never knew how you three became superheroes in this city."

"You pretty much know everything about us by now, so why don't you tell us how it happened." Boomer said.

"We have been friends for a month now..." Brick said.

"Well, I guess it would only be fair that we tell you." Blossom said.

"So, tell us." Brick said. "Who was your first bad guy?"

"It was Mojo." Bubbles said.

"Mojo!?" The boys said surprised.

"As in Mojo Jojo?! Brick questioned.

"The monkey that made us!?" Butch asked.

"That Mojo!?" Boomer asked.

"Geez, you guys sound surprised." Buttercup said.

"It's just we didn't think he was your first bad guy." Brick said.

"How'd that even happened?" Butch asked.

"Well, Mojo actually used to be the Professor's assistant." Blossom said.

"His assistant?" The boys questioned.

"Mojo was a normal monkey at the time." Bubbles said.

"And he was there when we were born." Buttercup said.

"Are you serious?" Butch asked surprised.

"Man, I had no idea." Boomer said.

"Me neither." Brick said. So, does this mean that Mojo was changed after you three were created?"

"Exactly." Blossom said. "He was hit by the blast we came out of making him more intelligent."

"That's explains the giant dome head." Brick said.

"Wait, there's something I don't understand." Boomer pondered. "If Mojo was the Professor assistant, why would you turn evil?"

"He wasn't actually the...best assistant." Bubbles said.

"He pretty much cause trouble for the Professor all the time." Buttercup said.

"Sounds kinda familiar, huh guys?" Butch asked his brothers.

"Yeah..." Both Brick and Boomer said.

"So...what happened after Mojo was mutated?" Brick asked.

"Well, before we actually met him, the Professor wanted us to live normal lives, so we went to school." Blossom said.

"And how'd that go?" Boomer asked.

"It was fine...until we wrecked the school..." Blossom said nervously.

"W-wrecked the school!?" Butch questioned. "How'd that happened?"

"We were playing a game of tag, and it got pretty...extreme..." Buttercup said nervously.

"What do you mean by 'extreme?'" Butch asked.

"Long story." Blossom said. "Short version is that things got out of hand and we ended up destroying the city."

"...On purpose...?" Brick asked confused.

"No, it was a accident!" Blossom pointed out. "You know how a game a tag can get."

"Hehe, yeah, me and the guys had that happen." Brick said.

"So, what else happened?" Butch said.

The girls explained the whole story on how they became heroes after defeating Mojo and how they got the people's trust.

"And that's how we became the heroes of Townsville." Blossom said.

"Wow, that's some story, girls." Brick said.

"Hard to believe the people here used to treat you like freaks." Boomer said. "No offense."

"Not taken." Bubbles said. "Although, some people can still be like that at times."

"At least we get a lot more respect now." Buttercup said.

"And the fact that Mojo made his own army is pretty intense." Boomer said.

"Yeah, it's sounds like Mojo was a better bad guy back then rather then he is right now." Butch said.

"That's for sure." Brick said while realizing something. "Come to think about it, where is Mojo?"

"Hey, yeah." Butch said. "We been here a whole month and he hasn't cause any trouble."

"Do you think he knows about us?" Boomer said. "Maybe he's heard we've turned good by now."

"I doubt it." Brick said. "It took him months for him to finds out we got brought back to life."

"...Are you guys...worried that you might have to fight him one day?" Blossom asked corcerned.

"Um, not really." Brick said. "It's not like we know the guy that much. Truth be told, when Him brought us back, he took our memories of Mojo. We gained them back afterwords but there wasn't that much to begin with."

"Not to mention you know how we were back then." Butch said. "It's not like we can come back to the guy now."

"If we have to fight him one day, then we will." Boomer said. "That's just how it's going to be.

"...If you say so..." Blossom said unsure.

"He's not causing trouble at the moment, so it's not a problem for now." Bubbles said.

"That's saying much since he does crime on a daily basics." Buttercup said.

"So we've heard..." Butch said.

"But, man, the moment you all became heroes is really something." Brick said. "Wish something like that would happen to us."

"I'm sure it will happen soon." Blossom said. "Just wait and it'll happen."

While walking around town, the boys noticed someone that meant before It was a man named Vin and he had a small food cart.

"Hey, look at that guy over there." Butch pointed out. "Is that Vin?"

"It is Vin." Boomer said. "How about we say hi to him?"

"I was about to say the same thing." Brick said.

The boys walked to the man they knew. The girls were confused, but followed the boys.

"Hey there, Vin." Brick greeted to the man.

"Well, I'll be." Vin said. "It's Brick, Boomer, and Butch. Good to see you boys again."

"Good to see you too." Boomer said. "It's been a while."

"We see you got a cart now." Butch said.

"Yep, just started this week." Vin said. "Got the idea thanks to you boys."

The girls walked closer the boys, and Vin noticed them.

"You three know him?" Blossom asked.

"Girls, this is Vin." Brick said. "We meant him when we came back here."

"Oh, I see you boys got yourselves some girlfriends the last time I saw you." Vin said with a smirk.

The girls were embrassed after hearing Vin say that, and the boys were shocked at the thought.

"G-GIRLFRIENDS!?" The boys shouted nervously.

"T-they're just our friends!" Boomer said nervously.

"Yeah, what he said!" Butch said also nervously.

"Oh, are they playing hard to get?" Vic asked.

"Dude, don't be weird..." Brick said.

"Hehe, if you say so." Vin said.

"Uh...we're..." Blossom said but was interrupted.

"Oh, I know who you three are." Vic stated. "You're the Powerpuff Girls. Boy, am I glad we didn't meet at a different time."

"Huh?" The girls said confused.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Brick said. "So, Vin. I see you have your own cart now."

"Yep, just started this week." Vin said.

"Starting small, I see." Butch said.

"It shouldn't be long until you get something bigger." Boomer said.

"Girls, Vin's an awesome baker." Brick said. "He made some of the best treats we had."

"Oh, that's sounds great." Blossom said.

"I'd like to try some of those treats." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, me too." Buttercup said.

"As you should." Vin stated. "Girls, let me tell you. These boys, changed my life."

"Really?" Blossom asked. "You guys helped him before?"

"Oh, we didn't do that much." Butch said.

"Don't be modest, boys." Vin said. "Hey, where you kids off to anyway?"

"We had a half-day at school today." Brick said.

"We're all going to park to have a picnic." Boomer said.

"It's kinda a special day for the six of us." Butch said.

"Say no more." Vin said while going in his cart. "Since you kids are having a picnic, why don't you take these."

Vin gave the kids some of his cupcake from his cart. The kids were in awe on how delicious they looked.

"Oh, man!" Brick said in awe. "These look really good."

"They're on the house." Vin said happily. "Take them as thanks for helping me."

"Wow, thanks, dude." Butch said.

"Yeah, they're be perfect for our picnic." Boomer said.

"I hope they will." Vic said.

"Thank you, Mr. Vin." The girls said.

"You're all welcome." Vin said.

"Come on, guys." Brick said. "Let's keep walking to the park."

"You got it." Both Butch and Boomer said.

The boys continued walking while Vin wanted to tell the girls something.

"Hey, girls?" Vin asked the girls.

"Hmm, what is it?" The girls questioned.

"Look after those boys." Vin said. "They're good people."

"Of course we will." Blossom said.

"We've been doing it for a month now." Buttercup stated.

"Might as well keep doing it." Bubbles said.

"Good to hear." Vin said. "Take care."

"You too." Blossom said.

The girls then caught up with the boys and continued to walk to the park. They all decided to eat the cupcakes they got from Vin. They all enjoyed them a lot.

"Dude, this cupcakes are awesome!" Butch said delighted.

"I know, right?" Boomer said. "The frosting melts in your mouth."

"Yeah, I'm almost jealous." Brick said. "I wish I could bake like this. What are you girls? You liking this cupcakes?"

"Umhmm, they're one of the best I've ever had." Bubbles said.

"Almost sad to eat it all." Buttercup said.

"They're good, but I got a question." Blossom said.

"What kind of question?" Brick asked.

"What did Vin meant when he said he was glad we didn't meet at a different time?" Blossom asked.

"Oh, he was about to be a bank robber when we first met him." Brick said.

As soon as the girls heard Brick said that, they almost choked on their cupcakes.

"W-what!?" The girls said surprised.

"Easy..., he said 'was' about to be a bank robber." Butch pointed out.

"We stopped him before he did that." Boomer said.

"Okay, it's just...surprising that a nice guy like that could have been a criminal." Blossom stated.

"And for someone who made cupcakes like these, it's very surprising." Buttercup said.

"So, how did you guys stop him from being a bank robber?" Bubbles asked.

"Heh, believe it or not, we actually meant him on the day we came back to Townsville." Brick said.

The boys told the girls on the day they came back to Townsville and when they meant Vin. After finding a new purpose, the boys make their arrival to the town.

"Looks like we're finally back Townsville." Brick said.

"It actually fills pretty good to be back." Boomer said.

"With us living is Citiesville for some time, it would be." Butch said.

The boys look around Townsville while on one the tallest buildings in the city.

"Man, it feels like we're looking at this place for the first time ever." Brick said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Boomer said.

"Good thing we're not wrecking the place anymore." Butch said. "It's nice to look at it like this."

While looking around Townsville, Brick noticed the girls and The Professor.

"Hey, guys, look over there." Brick said.

"It's the Powerpuff Girls." Boomer said.

"It looks like they're with their dad." Butch said.

The boys looks at the girls enjoying their time off fighting. It was the first time the boys looked at the girls and felt something different about them.

"Wow, I never realized how pretty that Blossom girl is." Brick said.

"Oh, is someone starting to like a certain someone?" Butch asked.

"Ooooo, didn't expect that from you, Brick." Boomer said while laughing.

"Sh-shut up!" Brick shouted. "I'm just saying she looks kinda nice."

"Well, if you ask me, that Bubbles is the cute one." Boomer admitted.

"Of course you would think that." Butch said.

"Oh, and do you think Buttercup is the cute one?" Boomer asked.

"She would hit me if I said that..." Butch stated while looking at Buttercup. "...But she does have a nice smile..."

"Oooooohhhhh!" Both Brick and Boomer said.

"You know they say a lot about a guy who looks for a girls smile." Brick said.

"Hey, don't make it seem weird, dude." Butch said. "Well, we found them, so what do we do now?"

"Should we tell them that we're not evil anymore?" Boomer asked.

"It's...not that easy." Brick stated. "We can't just go to them and say hi."

"But, one of the reasons we came back was to tell them that we're good now." Butch said.

"I know, but we can't just tell them that we're good now." Brick said. "They've probably had a bunch of baddies do that to them by now. We need to proof to them that we've changed."

"And how are we gonna do that?" Butch asked.

While talking about their situtation, Boomer notices a man about to rob a bank.

"Guys, look over there!" Boomer pointed out.

Brick and Butch looked to where Boomer was pointing.

"Whoa, that guy looks like he's about to rob the bank." Butch said.

"I guess this is one of those times to prove ourselves." Brick said.

"Yeah, let's do it." Both Boomer and Butch said.

The boys flew down to stop the man.

"Stop right there!" The boys shouted at the man.

"Aggghh!" The man panicked. "It's the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Huh?" The boys thought confused.

The man didn't get a good look at the boys and thought they were the girls.

"Please, don't hurt me!" The man said while looking away. "I didn't do anything wrong yet. I swear."

"Dude, calm down." Butch said.

"We're not the Powerpuff Girls if that's what you think." Boomer said.

"Huh?" The man said.

He looked that the boys realizing that it wasn't the PPGs.

"Wait, who are you three?" The man asked.

"We're the Row..." Brick paused after thinking about mentioning them. "Not important right now. We may not the Powerpuff Girls, but we do have super powers just like them."

"And we're boys, so we attend to hit hard." Butch said.

"You might want to stop what you're doing if you know what's good for you." Boomer said.

"P-please don't hurt me!" The man begged. "I don't even want to do this. I had no choice."

"What do you mean? Brick asked. "Tell us why are you doing this."

"I'm only doing this because...I lost my job earlier this week." The man said. "I need the money for my family."

"You have a family?" The boys asked.

"That's right." The man said. "I have a wife and a little boy."

"And you want to get money by stealing from a bank?" Brick asked.

"Dude, if you have a family, you shouldn't be doing this." Butch said.

"Yeah, you're just end up losing them." Boomer said. "Is that what you really want?"

"No, of course not." The man said. "I just...I don't know what to do..."

"Why don't you tell us your name." Brick asked the man.

"...My name is Vince Damon, but everyone calls me Vin." The man said.

"Well, Vin, my name is Brick, and these two are my brothers." Brick said.

"Hello, my name is Boomer." Boomer said.

"And I'm Butch." Butch said.

"So, you're Brick, Boomer, and Butch, huh?" Vin asked. "Are you friends with those Powerpuff girls?"

"Uh...it's complicated..." Brick said.

"Well, we're not their enemies anymore." Boomer said.

"We hope not, at least." Butch said.

"What matters is that you shouldn't do this." Brick said. "The last thing you and your family want to do is this."

"You're...right." Vin said. "But I need to make money or I could lose my home. I haven't been able to find a new job yet."

"Well, what are you good at?" Boomer asked.

"I was stuck at an lifeless cubicle for 10 years, it still paid the bill, but it wasn't the thing I want to do forever." Vin said. "What I really love to do, is bake."

"Oh, you're a baker?" Brick asked. "I'm actually kinda of a cook myself."

"Oh, you are." Vin asked.

"Brick's the best cook we know." Butch said. "Mainly because he's the only one we know."

"Hey, if you're good at baking, why not start a bakery?" Boomer asked. "I'm sure people would like to try your baked good."

"I've always dreamed of having my own bakery." Vin said. "But with how much it would cost, if could take forever."

"Why not start small?" Brick asked. "Maybe a food truck or a cart."

"A cart, huh? Vin thought. "That might work. Having a cart wouldn't cost that much, and once I make enough, I may actually be able to have my own bakery."

"Hey, looks like someone is already planning for the future." Butch said. "Bet you're glad not to be in that cruddy job now."

"Hmm, I guess not." Vin said. "Thank you for stopping me, boys."

"Eh, it's no biggie." Brick said.

"Oh, it is." Vin said. "Let me give you something for helping me make the right choice."

Vin went to his car and gave the boys some cookies that he baked.

"I made this for my family, but I don't think they'll miss a few." Vin said.

"Cookies!" The boys said excited.

The boys ate the cookies as if they haven't eaten in a while.

"Whoa, these cookies are awesome!" Boomer said happy.

"No kidding." Butch said. "It's like I got hit by the happy stick."

"If you make stuff like this, people will come all around." Brick said.

"Your words are kind." Vin said. "I'd better be going. I have a lot of plans to make. Thanks again, boys."

"You're welcome." The boys said.

Vin then got on his car and drove off. The boys were surprised on what they just did.

"Guys, do you know what we just did?" Brick asked.

"We just stopped a crime from happening." Boomer said.

"And we got the guy to change his mind." Butch said.

The boys started to feel a sense of accompilement.

"Maybe...this is what should do." Brick said. "If we were about to change who we were, maybe we can do the same to others.."

"Yeah, and maybe we can stop people from being criminals like we did with Vin." Boomer suggested.

"It's gonna be tough, but it seems like the right thing for us to do." Butch said.

"My thoughts exactly." Brick said. "This is the thing we need to do now that we're back in Towsnsville."

"You know, I kinda wished the girls saw us do this." Boomer said.

"Yeah, that would have been the kind of thing to convinced them that we're good." Butch said.

"We're just have to get another oppotunity while we're here." Brick said. "Hopefully, another time will happen soon."

"Yeah..." Both Boomer and Butch said in agreement.

End of Flashback.

"And that's how we met Vin." Brick said.

"He's was pretty much our first job since we came back here." Boomer said.

"And we been trying to do the best we can ever since." Butch said.

"Wow, to think you guys were able to stop a guy from becoming bad." Buttercup said.

"I think even imagine Vin wanting to rob a bank." Bubbles said. "He seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah...that's for sure." Blossom said a little down.

"Bloss, is something wrong?" Brick asked Blossom.

"It's just...hearing you guys stopped a guy from doing a crime, and prevented him from doing it, it made me started to think..." Blossom said.

"About what?" Brick asked.

"Some of the criminals that we fought against all this time." Blossom said. "What if we they could have been changed?"

"You mean if you could have stop them from doing bad things in the first place?" Brick asked.

"Something like that." Blossom said. "I never realized it before, but a lot of them would have families just like us."

"And some of them must have done all those things because of their families." Bubbles said.

"It is a lot to think about." Buttercup said. "Kinda make you wonder if we were doing the right thing all this time."

"Come on, girls." Brick said. "Of course you have."

"Brick's right." Boomer said. "Some of those guys you fought still had to be stop."

"It can't be help if you had to fight them." Butch said. "Honestly, we would have done the same thing after we turned good."

"Yeah, besides, some of the villians we heard were pretty dangerous." Brick stated. "They had to be stopped."

"You do have a point." Blossom said. "It would be nice if some of them could be helped."

"Speaking of villians, have you girls fought any tough ones while we were gone?" Butch asked.

"Only the usual ones." Buttercup said.

"Tough of them were kinda tough." Bubbles said.

"Anyone...tougher than us...?" Boomer asked.

"Oh, so that's what you want to know." Blossom said.

"Well, it would be nice at a heads up in case we face someone tough." Brick said.

"Relax, you guys are still the top of the list of our hardest fights." Buttercup said.

"Good to know." Butch said. "Uh, not the fact that we were your hardest fight, just that no one that tough is around."

"Heh, nice safe, Butcher..." Boomer said sarcastically.

"Quiet..." Butch said angrily.

The kids had finally made it to the park.

"Well, we're finally here." Brick said.

"Took long enough." Buttercup said.

"Well, we did talk for a while." Bubbles said.

"Let's find a place to sit at." Boomer said.

They all looked around the park to find a good spot to sit at.

"Over there behind that tree looks good." Blossom pointed out.

"Yeah, it has plently of shade." Brick said.

The gang placed a blanket on the area they were going to sit on and got all of their food out of the picnic basket. They had sandwiches, juice, potato chips and a few apples.

"Looks like everything is in order." Brick said.

"Well, cheers for a month of friendship." Blossom said as he holds her juice up high.

"Cheers." The other said while doing the same thing Blossom did.

The gang all started their lunch together and they all really enjoyed it.

"Wow, these sandwiches are pretty good." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, you sure know how to make them, Brick." Bubbles said.

"Hehe, you sound kinda surprised." Brick said. "I did tell you I'm kinda a master of cooking."

"You have my vote, Brick." Blossom said.

"Hey, what about us?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, we helped too you know." Boomer said.

"Heh, barely." Brick stated. "I'm the one to made the food."

"But I'm the one who got the chips." Butch said.

"And I'm the one who got the juice." Boomer said. "Give us that much."

"I would if actually _made_ something!" Brick said a little ticked off.

The brothers gave an angry glare at each other, and the girls couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" The boys asked the girls.

"You guys are!" Bubbles giggled.

"Sorry, but the way you three act is hilarious." Buttercup said.

"It's actually kinda cute." Blossom said.

"C-cute!?" Brick questioned. "Come on, we don't want to hear that!"

"Yeah, we're the Rowdyruff Boys!" Butch said.

"We can't be known as 'cute.'" Boomer stated.

"Well, you're going to learn to deal with it." Blossom said.

The girls started to laugh again. The boys were a little red in the face, but they decided to laugh as well.

"Heh, who to think the six of us would laugh like this together." Butch said.

"It's actually a good feeling." Boomer said.

"Heh, kinda shows how close we've gotten now." Brick said.

"I think so too." Blossom said.

The kids continued to enjoy their picnic, but unknown to them, there was someone watching them. It was none other than Him. He watched from his domain as he saw how much the boys and girls got along now. He still could not believe that the ones he resurrected have become close to his greatest enemies. It made him more furious than anything he'd ever felt.

"Grrrr, I still can't believe this!" Him growled. "How is it after everything the boys did to them, after everything the _girls_ did the them, how can they possibly get along now!? Those boys even broke my control over them. They were just one attack away from getting rid of those blasted girls for good!"

Him became more angry knowing that as long as the kids worked together, they would practically be unstoppable.

"Grrr...with the six of them working together, they may be no chance of beating them now." Him said. "The boys were always the strongest, and now it seems they've grown even stronger now."

Him began to calm down a little, but wanted to find a way to defeat the kids, or a way to break their confidence.

"There must be a way to stop them." Him thought. "If they all keep fighting together, then it's only a matter of time until evil is no more. There has to be a way."

Him kept thinking to himself of what he should do.

"The boys want to become heroes, but are having a hard time with the people wanting to trust them." Him thought.

Him then came up with a devilous idea.

"Heheheheheheh, maybe it's time for them to realize that they can't completely get rid of their past." Him said with a evil smile. "Let's see if they still want to be heroes after what I have plan for them."

A couple of minutes later, the kids had finished their picnic and decided to go home.

"Dude, that was a nice picnic." Boomer said. "We could do it again some time."

"I won't complain." Butch said. "Heck, I'll even actually cook something the next time."

"You cook something?" Buttercup asked. "I'd like this see that happen."

"Hehe, me too." Bubbles said.

"Hey, I'm a...decent...cook." Butch admitted.

"Well let's hope decent is still edible." Blossom said.

"Heh, yeah." Brick said. "All right. Let's head home."

The kids all flew their way back home after having their lunch. While flying their way, they the people were giving the gang a kind of nervous look. As if something happened in a while they were eating. The people also seemed quiet for some reason.

"Hey, is it just me, or is Townsville...kinda off?" Butch asked.

"You noticed that too." Boomer asked. "The people seem quiet."

"And some of them look like their hiding." Bubbles said.

"Just what's going on?" Buttercup asked.

While flying, Blossom's phone was ringing. It was the Professor calling. She picked up her phone and answered.

"Professor?" Blossom questioned.

"Blossom, are the boys with you right now?" The Professor asked.

"Yeah, they've been with us the whole time." Blossom said. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"They were with you the whole time?" The Professor asked. "I need all of you to get home quickly."

"Uh, okay..." Blossom said a bit nervous. "We'll be right there."

Blossom then drops the call.

"What did the Professor want?" Brick asked.

"He wanted to know if you guys were with us." Blossom said.

"Us?" Boomer questioned. "Did we do something wrong?"

"Uh, I knew we couldn't be off the hook." Butch said.

"Let's just get home and see with the deal is." Brick said.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to see all of us." Blossom said. "Something must have happened."

"Then we better get home fast." Buttercup said.

The kids finally made it back home and the Professor was waiting for them.

"Professor, what's wrong?" Blossom asked.

"Look at the news." The Professor said.

They all gather to the T.V. and watched what was happening on the news.

"This just in..." The news archor announced. "There has been trouble happening around Townsville."

"Trouble around Townsville?" Buttercup questioned.

"Could that be why the people were acting weird?" Bubbles asked.

"It is said that the ones causing the trouble are Townsville's delinquents, The Rowdyruff Boys." The news archor said.

"What?!" Everyone shouted out.

"That's crazy!" Butch shouted. "We didn't do anything wrong!"

"This latest footage shows one of them hurting a civilian."

The footage showed someone who looked that Boomer beating up a man.

"Wait, that's not me!" Boomer shouted. "I didn't hurt anyone!"

"It can't be you!" Bubbles said. "You were with us the whole time."

"And there are other footage that are shown as well." The new archor said.

It showed someone that looked like Butch wrecking a building and an image of Brick robbing a bank.

"What, I didn't wreck no building!" Butch shouted.

"And I didn't rob a bank!" Brick shouted. "Uh, this doesn't make sense!"

"Reports show that the boys had recently worked with Townsville heroes the Powerpuff Girls." The new archor said. "It may mean that the Powerpuffs may have joined the side of evil."

"What!?" Everyone shouted.

"As first, it seemed that the Rowdyruffs may have turned good, but this might have been a trick in order to lead the Powerpuffs to their side." The new archor said.

"Now they think we're bad too!?" Buttercup shouted.

"Uh, this is crazy!" Butch shouted. "Why would they think that!?"

"Professor, the boys were with us the time." Blossom said.

"And all of that stuff on the news just happened." Buttercup said.

"We know that the boys would never do any of that anymore." Bubbles said.

"Then it seems like someone is setting you boys up." The Professor said.

"Setting us up!?" The boys questioned

"But, who would be setting us up?" Boomer asked.

Brick automaticially figured out who could it had been.

"Uh, I can give you all one guess." Brick said knowing the answer.

"You mean..." Both Boomer and Butch pondered.

"You guys think that it was Him!?" Blossom asked.

"Tsk, who else?" Brick said knowing it was true.

"The guys trying to make it even harder for us now." Butch said.

"And worst, he's making it seem that you girls are the bad guys now." Boomer said.

"That's so mean!" Bubbles shouted.

"It's Him, what did you expect?" Buttercup said.

"Gah, why can't the guy just leave us alone?" Butch questioned. "We don't want to be bad anymore and he's just making seem like we still are."

"Well, not for long." Brick said. "We're going to Him right now and prove to everyone that's not who we are anymore!"

"We gonna regret messing with us again." Boomer said.

"Yeah, and time for us to get payback for what he made us do to the girls." Butch said.

Guys, wait." Brick said to the boys. "This is a big problem happening right now. If the people see you now, they're gonna think you're still bad."

"But we can't just stay here!" Brick explained. "We can't let Him wreck things for all of us!"

"I know!" Blossom admitted. "Maybe, the girls and I can convince the people that it's a trick."

"We have been saving Townsville for a long time now." Buttercup said. "They're sure to believe us if we tell them."

"They can't all believe they we turned bad all of the sudden." Bubbles said.

"Uh, do you guys remember the last time we fought Him!?" Butch asked out.

"We made us do something we didn't want to do!" Boomer said.

"Whatever he's planning now is something much worse." Brick said. "We can't just walk away from this."

"I don't think you have a choice." Blossom said. "You know how the people can be."

The boys all sat on the couch with conflicting feelings.

"Uh, so much for a nice one month of friendship..." Butch said upset.

"We...worked so hard to prove to the people that we've changed, and in a instant, it all goes down in smoke..." Brick said sadly.

"Just...what are we gonna do now...?" Boomer asked sadly.

The girls walked to the boys and confronted them.

"Don't worry you guys." Blossom said while putting her hand on Brick shoulder. "We're gonna fix all of this. I promise."

"...Sorry you have to fix our mess...again..." Brick said sadly.

"It's gonna be fine." Blossom said. "We're be right back and to fix things."

"Yeah, you can count on us." Buttercup said.

"Him's not gonna get away with this." Bubbles said.

"You girls do what you can to stop Him." The Professor said. "I'll look after the boys while you're gone."

"Thanks, Professor." Blossom said. "Brick, Boomer, Butch, we're be back soon."

"Just remember, the second you're in trouble..." Brick said.

"...you three will come help us." Blossom said finishing Brick's sentence. "We know you will."

"Get him for us." Butch said.

"Good luck." Boomer said.

The girls all went out and flew to the city to stop Him and his plan, while the boys waited at home watching the news to see the outcome. It wasn't long until the girls found him. He was using his shapeshifting powers to look like the boys. He looked like Brick at the time they found him.

"Oh, hey there ladies." Him said as Brick.

"Oh, cut the crud, Him!" Buttercup shouted. "He know it's you!

"You have a lot of nerve messing with the people here." Blossom said.

"And making the boys look bad after all their hard work of being good." Bubbles said.d

Him had changed back to his oringinal form.

"So, I guess it takes a lot more to fool you, girls." Him said. "Too bad it couldn't be the same thing for these pitiful people. Always quick to change their minds of something. Must have happened to you three a few times, hasn't it?"

"That doesn't matter right now." Blossom said. "What matters is that we're here to stop you."

"Just how do you girls plan on stopping me?" Him asked.

"Well, that's easy." Buttercup said. "We do the same thing we always do. Kick your butt."

"And we're do that right here and now!" Bubbles said.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try." Him stated.

The girls begin their fight with Him. They tried to land a few punch and kicks, but it didn't seem to effect him that much.

"You're gonna pay for what you did with the boys!" Blossom shouted.

"What _I_ did?" Him questioned. "What are with _you_ did? Wasn't it you three that destroyed them long ago?"

"Enough of bringing that up!" Buttercup shouted.

"They forgiven us a long time ago." Bubbles said. "And we forgave them."

"Oh, it that so?" Him asked. "Since you're all so close now, have you forgiven yourselves for what you did?"

In a slight moment, the girls worried about the question that Him asked, leaving them open to an attack. Him then strikes the girls with a energy blast knocking them down.

"Hm, I guess that answers my question." Him said.

The girls tried to get back up from Him's attack.

"...Why...?" Blossom asked weakly. "Why can't you just leave them alone...?"

"They aren't bad anymore, and they've even proved it to us..." Bubbles said weakly.

"Just why do you keep causing them trouble?" Buttercup asked upset.

"To prove a point." Him said with a serious face. "Those boys are not meant to be heroes. They should just give it up."

"You'd honestly think we'd believe that from you?" Blossom asked. "Their past doesn't matter to us anymore."

"And can you say that to these people?" Him asked.

The girls looked and noticed that some of the citizens of Townsville. They watched as the girls started to seem helpless.

"You...made have forgiven the boys, but will these people clearly didn't." Him stated. "Just look how easily they were fooled."

"Grrrrr..." The girls growled.

"But, no matter..." Him said as he began to grew 3 times his normal size. "...because I'm gonna finish things for you here!"

Back with the boys, we were depressed on how much Him had messed up things for them. All they could do is sit and wait for the girls to come back.

"So, how are you boys holding up?" The Professor asked the boys.

"We've been better." The boys responded.

"I can't believe all of this is really happening..." Boomer said sadly. "I thought that we could prove to people that we could change."

"We all knew this would hard, but not like this..." Butch said upset. "Him's brought everyones opinion about us back to where it was..."

"Having everyone thinking that it was us do that is...it's unbearable..." Brick said sadly.

"You think it was a mistake coming here?" Butch asked.

"I don't think we can ever be heroes after something like this..." Boomer said.

"...Maybe we should just run away again..." Brick said depressed.

"Boys, don't say sure things." The Professor said. "The girls would be devastated if you all left."

"But what can we do?" Butch asked. "I don't think we can recover from something like this."

"Even we convince the people now, they might just think we're using the girls to trick them." Boomer said.

"We're really sorry we couldn't keep our promise to you, Professor..." Brick said. "We said we'd always be there for the girls and we're not doing that."

"Now, now, boys." The Professor said. "The girls knew that this would be hard for you. That's why they decided to go on their own."

"We know, but it's still important that we'd as least try to hold up our end." Brick said.

"I wonder how the girls are doing...?" Boomer asked.

"It has been a while now." Butch said. "Think they're okay?"

"I hope so." Brick said.

As they were talking a news report came on the T.V.

"This just in." The news archor said. "The Powerpuff Girls are fighting against Townsville villian Him, and appear to be losing."

"What!?" The boys and the Professor shouted.

The news report showed that Him was overpowering the girls and it looked like they were about to lose for good.

"From what we heard, it seems that Him is reponsible for all the trouble that happened recently." The new archor said. "And also that the Townsville delinquents, The Rowdyruff Boys might not be involved."

"Whoa, did you guys hear that?" Butch said to his brothers.

"Sure did." Boomer said. "Did the girls convince everyone?"

"Wait, be quiet..." Brick said. "I'm trying to hear what they are saying.

The boys and the Professor listened to the T.V. to hear what Him and the girls were saying.

"Why couldn't you girls just treat them like everyone else?" Him asked. "They were fine being outcast to world. And because of you, they began to change!"

"Don't you get it, Him...?" Blossom said weakly. "The boys changed on their own..."

"They figured out that they didn't want to live a life of crime anymore." Bubbles said. "And it was their choice."

"They more than enough prove that they've changed, and we trust them." Buttercup said.

"And you honestly think that thes people will ever except them as heroes?" Him questioned.

"Even if no one else might believe them, they have three people that always will." Blossom said.

"Is that so...?" Him questioned.

"I believe..." Blossom said.

"I believe..." Bubbles said.

"I believe..." Buttercup said.

"We all believe!" The girls shouted.

The boys hear all the words the girls said on the T.V. They couldn't help but be touched that the girls believed in them.

"Did...did you guys hear what they just said...?" Butch asked with emotions.

"They really believe in us..." Boomer said surprised.

"They're not the only ones." The Professor said. "I believe in you three too."

The boys couldn't help but have tears in their eyes, but they quickly wiped their tears away.

"We should have never let them to this alone." Brick said with a serious face. "Fighting Him was also our responsibility and we gonna do it."

"Yeah, you're right, Brick." Butch said. "There's no way we're gonna let this guy mess up everyone we worked hard for."

"And it's finally time that we get him back for messing with us and the girls." Boomer said. "It's doesn't matter if he's the reason why we're here."

"We're doing this _because_ Him's the reason why we're here." Brick said with confidence.

"Here-here!" Butch said.

"Professor...we're going to keep our promise to you." Brick said.

"And we're gonna prove it by being there for the girls right now." Boomer said.

"Because they'll be there for there us, even after everything we've done in the past." Butch said.

"Hmm, three really have proven yourselves." The Professor said. "You're a lot like the girls now. Willing to help others before yourselves."

"Heh, guess they rubbed on us after one whole month." Brick said.

"Now, get going." The Professor said. "Prove to everyone that you can be heroes."

"We will." Brick said ready.

"We'll be back with the girls, safely." Boomer said

"See you soon." Butch said.

The boys dashed out to house to help the girls fight Him. The Professor watches them as they leave.

"Good luck, boys..." The Professor said.

Back with the girls and Him, the girls were facing big trouble. Him had them by his claws and began to tighten his hold on them. The girls were in pain, crying out in agony as only the people could only watch.

"If you believe in the boys so much, that why aren't they here?" Him asked. "It is because they're scared to fight, or maybe it's because they aren't the people you claim that they are."

"S-shut up!" Buttercup shouted. "We told them we could handle this."

"Oh, and that's going so well." Him said sarcastically.

"Say what you want, just know that the Rowdyruff Boys you once knew are not the same to the one we know." Blossom said.

"And they're gonna be great heroes someday." Bubbles said.

"Oh, face the facts girls." Him said "If they were such a thing, why aren't they here now? You girls are on your own now. No one else is here to save you."

As soon as Him was about to finish the girls off, a blast from a distance hit him straight in the face. It was from Brick along with his brothers.

"Guess again!" Brick shouted.

The girls were surprised to see the boys.

"Brick!" Blossom shouted.

"Boomer!" Bubbles shouted.

"Butch!" Butch shouted.

"You guys are here!" Blossom said happily.

"Of course we are!" Boomer said. "We saw what was happening on the news and couldn't say away."

"You clearly need our help on this one." Butch said. "No way we're sitting this one out."

"Remember what I said." Brick said. "The second you're in trouble..."

"...you three will come help us." Blossom said finishing Brick's sentence. "Of course."

"Girls, we're sorry." Brick said. "We should have came with you in the first place, but we promised we're gonna make it up to you."

Him recoved after getting hit.

"...So, you finally show yourselves." Him said.

"After you try to wreck our good guy status, why wouldn't we?" Brick asked.

"You know, that's a new low, even for you." Butch said.

"We'll show you what happens when you mess with us!" Boomer said.

"Oh, boys..." Him said. "You really disappoint me now."

"Tsk, like we need your approval." Butch said.

"Maybe not, but you still know your place." Him said.

Him hurted the girls by squeezing his claw and threw them aside. They were on the ground unconsicesds and the boys quickly worried them.

"Blossom!" Brick shouted.

"Bubbles!" Boomer shouted.

"Buttercup!" Butch shouted.

"I'll finish them off once I deal with you three." Him said.

"You're going to regret that!" Brick shouted with anger.

The boys begun their fight with Him. They tried to strike him in the face all together, but were quickly swatted by Him's claws and were slammed to the ground. They recoved and decided to go for their mega blast. It worked for a time, but not enough to bring him down. Him then you his laser blast, but the boys quickly dodged and counter attacked. For a moment, it seemed that the boys were going to win, but Him later began his counterattack and started to give the boys heavy damage.

"Grrr, it's as I thought..." Brick thought. "Him's a long stronger than usual. How else would it be if he beat the girls the way he did?"

"Guys, not gonna lie, I'm getting kind of tired now." Butch admitted.

"Who to think that Him could be this tough..." Boomer said exhausted.

"As I said before, you boys should know your place..." Him said.

"Oh, we know our place." Brick said

The boys attacked again, but it wasn't enough. They started to lose their energy to fight, which gave Him an advance over them. Him attacked them multiple times and now had the boys on their last legs.

"Gah, he's too strong..." Boomer said weakly.

"Could this it for us...?" Butch asked tired.

"No, we can't let it end like this..." Brick said with little strength.

"So, it looks like this is as far as you can go, boys." Him said. "What a pity. And I had such high hope for all of you..."

"Yeah...I bet you did..." Brick said unamused.

"Oh, I did." Him said. "We all knew that you were the only ones who could put the girls on their knees, but you decided to give that all up."

"You darn right we gave that up!" Butch said.

"As if we ever go back to doing that!" Boomer said.

"You obvious knew what happened to the first time when we tried." Brick said.

"Well, it's not to late for you." Him said. "I'll give you all one last chance. Join me."

"Say what!?" The boys shouted.

"Do you honestly believe that we'll go that to you after _everything_ you did!" Brick questioned angry.

"You bring us back just to finish the job..." Butch said.

"...You forced us of our free will..." Boomer said.

"...Make us fight the people we care about..." Brick said.

"...Frame us for the crimes we didn't commit..." Butch said.

"...You hurt the ones that actually believed in us..." Boomer said.

"...And you have nerve to ask us to join _you_!?" Brick asked angry.

"Face facts boys, you have no _chance_ of winning now." Him said.

"Huh, like we haven't heard that before..." Boomer said.

"Just around you." Him said as he pointed around all the people in Townsville. "These people don't see you as heroes. At one instinct, they saw you as those one who nearly took away their precious heroes."

"...That's...only because you tricked them..." Brick said nervous.

"But I wasn't the one who made you do it in the first place, did I?" Him asked devilishly.

The boys started to get nervous. They couldn't deny the fact that they really did try to destroy the girls countless times.

"...It's...it's true..." Brick said upset. "We did try to destroy the girls..."

"...More times that we could even count..." Boomer said sadly.

"...It'd be something if anyone would believe we'd changed." Butch said sadly. "Even I'm still having trouble believing it..."

"So, you finally understand..." Him said with glee. "You finally realize there's no point for you turning good.

"...But we knew that it'd be hard." Brick said. "That's why we came back in the first place."

"Hmm?" Him questioned.

"It's true that we did a lot of things that we can't take back, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't learn from our mistakes." Boomer said.

"And we made a lot of mistakes." Butch said. "So, it's only fair that we learned a lot from them too."

"And what we've learned is that it's better to be good then evil." Brick said. "You may have brought us back to life, but we _never_ join you!"

"Not now, not ever again!" Boomer said.

"We chose to be good, and we're standing by that choice." Butch said.

"You...why would you chose to be good!?" Him questioned. "If you join me, you could have everything you want!"

"When we were bad we had nothing, but now we have everything we could have ever hoped..." Brick said faintly.

"And that includes the girls." Boomer said. "They helped us find a place we really belong to."

"If they could forgive us after eveything, then that's all that matters to us." Butch said.

"We're gonna stay by their sides no matter what." Brick said with confidence. "And we're gonna make sure that evil like yours has no place here!"

The boys got up on their feet and gain the will to fight once more. Him began to get really angry because the boys started to remind him like the girls.

"Grrrrr, those eyes..." Him growled. "...Their just like those blasted girls!"

"Those 'blasted girls' are our friends!" Brick shouted.

"Grrrr, I'd hope I could convince you, but I see that's not the case now!" Him said. "I have no choice, but I must end you all here and now!"

"That's not gonna happen!" Butch said. "You couldn' beat the girls..."

"And you won't us either!" Boomer said.

"Don't forget that it was I who brought you all back to life, but it seems that I have to take it from you!" Him shouted.

"Go ahead and try!" The boys shouted.

The boys had gain a second wind, and for some reason, they seem to gain more strength then they did before. The will of fighting to protect gave them the strength they need to fight Him again. They became faster, stronger, and tougher gave Him trouble keeping with them. Him was finally on the ropes and couldn't keep up with them. As Him fell on his knees, the boys gave Him one final attack knocking him on the ground. Him reverted by to his regular size. The fight was finally over.

"We...did it." Boomer said relieved. "We beat Him..."

"Man..., I'm starting to think the girls had it easy..." Butch said tired.

"You...got that right..." Brick said exhausted.

Him was defeated, but not out. He knew that the boys were now his enemies.

"You boys made a big...mistake..." Him said weakly.

"Yeah, we already made a lot of those, but this isn't one on them." Brick said.

"If we have to fight you again, then we will." Boomer said.

"And we'll have the girls with us too." Butch said.

"You're all going to regret making an enemy of me." Him said.

Him vanished to this domain, and the boys knew that there would be a time when they have to fight him again.

"This won't be the last time we fight him..." Brick said.

"Yeah..." Both Butch and Boomer responded.

The boys quickly remembered the girls were hurt after their battle with Him.

"The girls!" The boys shouted.

The boys all went to where the girls were thrown at. They were on the ground when the boys found them.

"Hey, Blossom?" Brick said while holding Blossom. "Blossy, you okay?"

"Bubbles?" Boomer said while holding Bubbles. "Bubbs, it's me."

"Come on, Buttercup." Butch said while holding Buttercup. "Get up."

The girls all woke up after hearing the boys voices.

"B-Brick...?" Blossom said while waking up.

"Hey, babe..." Brick with a smile. "How you doing?"

"Brick!" Blossom shouted.

Blossom gives Brick a big hug.

"Whoa, easy!" Brick said embarrassed.

"You're okay!" Blossom said relief.

"Heh, I was going to say the same thing to you." Brick said.

"B-Boomie..." Bubbles said while waking up.

"Bubby, you're awake!" Boomer said. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Hmm, me too." Bubbles said with a smile.

"Butch..." Buttercup said while waking up. "What happened...?"

"You and your sisters were out for a while, but you're all okay now." Butch said.

The boys helped the girls get up their feet.

"Where's Him?" Blossom questioned.

"We beat him, but he left." Brick said. "No doubt we're have to fight him again."

"You guys beat Him?" Bubbles asked.

"We sure did." Boomer said. "And we would say it was easy, but it wasn't.

"You three came to save us." Blossom said. "Thank you."

"Heh, it's no problem." Brick said.

"Hm, saved by the Rowdyruff Boys again..." Butercup admitted. "Guess we're not gonna live this one down, are we?"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Butch said.

"We know it wasn't easy for you, but we're glad you came to help." Blossom said.

"And we should have been there from the start." Brick said. "For now on, no matter what, we all stick together."

"Right." The others agreed.

"You know, I think you guys really proved yourselves as heroes." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, I think so too." Buttercup said.

"That makes three of us." Blossom said.

"Well, it's good you feel that we're heroes." Brick said. "Even if no one else doesn't."

"Yeah, the girls are the only we to tell us that." Boomer said.

"And that's more of a reason to keep going forward." Butch said.

While they were talking, the girls noticed that the people of Townsville were coming out of hiding. They all saw the whole battle that the boys did with Him. They now knew that the boys have changed that they risked their lives to save everyone as the girls do. The boys then noticed everyone and they began to applaud.

"Did you all see that?" A woman said. "Those boys just saved our town!"

"They beat Him and they even save the Powerpuff girls!" A man said.

"Those guys are heroes!" A teenage boy said. "Go Rowdyruff Boys!"

The whole crowd chanted out "Rowdyruffs". The boys were able to convince everyone that they changed. The boys were surprise of the outcome.

"Looks like more people think of you as heroes now." Blossom said happy.

"You all finally had your big moment." Buttercup said.

"And it looks like it paid off." Bubbles said.

"We...we really did it..." Butch said.

"We proved to everyone we changed..." Boomer said.

"Yeah...I guess we did..." Brick said emotional.

The boys started to have tears in their tears.

"Guys, are...are you crying?" Blossom asked.

The boys wiped their tears, but did hide it.

"...Huh, I guess we are..." Brick admitted. "They're happy tears."

"Good to know that you're happy."

Blossom holds out her hand, but Brick decides to the hug her, which surprised the others.

"Brick, are you...hugging me?" Blossom asked surprised.

"Get used to it." Brick said. "It's gonna happen a lot."

Blossom remember she said that exact same thing a month ago. She felt happy and hugged Brick back. The others decided to join in for a group hug while everyone still applaud

The next day passed and all the people of Townsville gathered in City Hall. The Mayor had held and ceremony for the boys on their hard work defeating Him. The boys were standing next to the Mayor while he was giving his speech, and the girls and the Professor were watching in front of the crowd.

"Today is a special day for the City of Townsville." The Mayor announced. "For we no longer have three superheroes defending our city, now it'll be six. These three boys were not the nicest at first, but after seeing how they protected our city, and even saved the Powerpuff Girls, they more than enough prove themselves. As Mayor, I will now pardon them of their former crimes."

The Mayor hold three metal for the boys and put them around their heads.

"And it's with great honor, I name the Rowdyruffs Boys, Brick, Boomer, and Butch Townsville official superheroes." The Mayor announced.

The crowd happily applaud welcoming their new heroes. The boys felt honored on how much the people believed in them. They all step forward to make a speech themselves.

"Thank you everyone." Brick said to the crowd. "It was hard work getting here, but it was worth it."

"We promise that we'll our best to keep everyone safe." Boomer said.

"And with the Powerpuff Girls with us, crime doesn't stand a chance." Butch said.

"We're gonna make Townsville one of the safest place on earth." Brick said.

The crowd once again congratulated the boys on becoming heroes, and they knew they would all be safe. The girls and the Professor watched to them to congratulate them personally.

"Congratulations, boys!" The girls said happily

"Thanks, girls!" The boys said happily.

"You know, I knew you guys were gonna make it." Blossom said.

"Yep, I did too." Bubbles said.

"It's gonna be nice having some extra help for now on." Buttercup said.

"Well, it's not like we weren't helping a month ago." Butch said.

"Just now, we'll be known for doing it now." Boomer said.

"You boys did well on protecting the city, and the girls." The Professor said. "We're all proud of you."

"Thanks, Professor." The boys said.

"It's good that you were all there for us from the beginning." Brick said.

"So, since we're all pretty much one time now, should we come up with a new name for the six of us?" Butch asked.

"Oh, that's actually a good question." Blossom said.

"Yeah, hearing people say both our names is kinda a mouthful." Brick said.

"It should be something that we can all agree on." Buttercup said.

"Maybe we should try combining our names." Bubbles said.

"Power-Rowdy doesn't have a nice ring to it." Blossom pointed.

"And Rowdy-Power sounds like an energy drink." Brick stated.

"Oh, it totally does." Butch said. "If that happens, we should totatlly market from it.

"Hehe, and could come in six flavors." Buttercup said while laughing.

Everyone lauged about the energy drink joke.

"Oh, I know one." Boomer said. "How about we call ourselves The Ruff-n-Puff kids? It's simple and it kinda sounds like 'Rough-n-Tough,' which we are."

"Hmm, Ruff-n-Puff, huh?" Brick questioned. "It's simple and a play on words. I like it."

"Me too." Blossom said.

"Then together, we're the 'Ruff-n-Puff kids." Bubbles said.

"We're really gonna call ourselves that?" Buttercup questioned.

"Guess so." Butch said. "I got dibs on naming the next thing."

A photographer walked closed the kids and wanted a picture.

"Hey, how about a picture with our newest heroes?" The photogapher asked.

"What do you say, guys?" Brick asked the others. "To Ruff-n-Puff?"

"To Ruff-n-Puff!" The other shouted.

The photographer took a picture of the kids along with the mayor and the Professor to remember this moment. They were later given a copy to have in their house.

Must later in the day, the gang returned home to place their new picture in the house. They placed it on the wall in the living room.

"There, perfect." Brick said while putting the picture on the wall.

"I think this is the best picture of us yet." Boomer said.

"Amend to that." Butch said.

"How about I make dinner for your hard work." The Professor asked.

"Sure you don't want me to help?" Brick asked.

"I think I'll be fine." The Professor said.

The Professor walks to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Hey, we got a surprise for you guys." Blossom said.

"A surprise?" The boys questioned.

"Follow us to the room." Buttercup said.

"We think we'll like it." Bubbles said.

The boys were confused, but decided to follow the girls to their room.

"Here we are." Blossom said.

"Your room." Brick asked confused.

"Uh, we're actually been here...like all the time." Butch said.

"What kind of surprise you want to show us?" Boomer asked.

"Close your eyes." The girls said.

"Uh, okay." The boys replied.

The boys closed their eyes and the girls open the door and brought them inside.

"Okay, open your eyes." Blossom said.

The boys opened their eyes and noticed that the room was changed a bit more to their liking. The girls had arranged all of their stuff and even fixed up their beds.

"We didn't do much, this is your room too." Blossom said.

"Are you kidding?" Brick questioned. "It's more than enough."

"It's just right for all of us." Boomer said happily.

"Yeah, I don't even care that the room is still pink." Butch said.

"Well, we're really glad you all like it." Bubbles said.

"We really thought you guys deserve this since you've been here for a month." Buttercup said.

"Thanks." The boys said happily."

"So, being heroes now must be the best feeling ever, huh?" Blossom asked.

"I would say second best feeling." Brick said.

"What's the first?" Blosssom asked.

"Teaming up with your girls." Brick said with a smile.

"Heh, I second that." Butch said.

"Yeah, me too." Boomer said.

"Aww..." The girls said.

The girls were happy that the boys were happy and decided to kiss them on their cheeks. Blossom kissed Brick, Bubbles kissed Boomer, and Buttercup kissed Butch.

"W-what was that for?" Brick asked with a red face.

"Just our way of saying 'thank you.'" Blossom said while blushing.

"Huh, that might the first time I actually liked your kisses." Brick admitted.

"You guys aren't gonna blow up again, are you?" Buttercup asked.

"Boomer might." Both Brick and Butch said.

"Hey, just cause my name is Boomer doesn't mean I'll go boom." Boomer shouted.

Everyone laughed for a bit.

"I think we should check on dinner." Bubbles said.

"You girls go on ahead." Brick said.

"Yeah, we're catch up in a few." Butch said.

The girls left the room to check on dinner. The boys looked around the room and thought about what the girls did.

"Man, the girls did all of this for us." Boomer said. "We're really lucky."

"So, we're totally falling for them, are we?" Butch asked.

"Like a falling rock." Brick said. "I think I'm gonna like this hero thing."

"Me too." Butch said.

"Me three." Boomer said.

The boys were glad that their hard work has paid off, and now they were real heroes, but not everyone was happy about the news. Recently, someone had come back to Townsville, and it was none other than Mojo Jojo, the creator of the Rowdyruff Boys. Mojo decided to take a extended vacation after his many losses to the girls. He was unaware the time that the boys had returned, and he would be surprised to hear the news.

"Hmm, I needed that long vacation after suffering so much from those cursed Powerpuff Girls." Mojo said. "Now I am for my next evil plan..."

Mojo paused an noticed today's newspaper.

"Hm, what is is?" Mojo questioned after picking up the newspaper.

Mojo reads the newspaper.

"Former Bad Boys become Good Guys?!" Mojo questioned while reading the paper. "Rowdyruff Boys become Townsville Heroes!? That is impossible! How it is that the boys I made for pure evil be fighting for good! I must get to the bottom of this!

Mojo decides to put matters into his own hands, and his plans were going to be big.

The End.

Next time, a new story, Life with Ruffs.


End file.
